Red Queen
by Scarlet Queen 13
Summary: En una sociedad dividida por el color de la sangre, los Rojos luchan por sobrevivir bajo la sombra de los Plateados, superhumanos con poderes terribles que les permiten manejar el mundo a su antojo. Pero cuando se revela que Bella Swan —una joven ladronzuela Roja— tiene también esas habilidades, es llevada al mundo de los Plateados. Summary completo adentro. Pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

❝ **Red Queen.** ❞

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, ni siquiera sus historias y orígenes. Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** , y la historia es una adaptación de la fabulosa novela homónima de **Victoria Aveyard**. Yo me atribuyo únicamente la  adaptación.

 _ **P.S:**_ Esta historia que aquí les presento es el primero de tres libros que pertenecen a la serie Red Queen, de Victoria Aveyard. En mis planes está el adaptar los tres libros, aunque esos planes podrían cambiar dependiendo de la aceptación que reciba esta historia.

¡Disfruten la lectura! ¡Nos vemos abajito!

* * *

 **Summary**

En una sociedad dividida por el color de la sangre, los Rojos luchan por sobrevivir bajo la sombra de los Plateados, «superhumanos» con poderes terribles que les permiten manejar el mundo a su antojo.

Pero cuando se revela que Bella Swan —una joven ladronzuela Roja— tiene también esas habilidades, es llevada al mundo de los Plateados. Allí descubrirá que el poder es un juego peligroso y que la única certeza es la traición.

 **«** **En la escuela aprendimos acerca del mundo anterior a este, el mundo de los ángeles y los dioses que vivían en el cielo y gobernaban la Tierra con amor y bondad. Algunos dicen que son solo leyendas, pero yo no lo creo.** **Los dioses aún nos dominan, han descendido de las estrellas y no les queda ni un ápice de bondad.»**

* * *

Como se habrán dado cuenta, esto es nada más que el prólogo a la historia, un breve vistazo a todo aquello que esta adaptación les aguarda.

Me haría sumamente feliz recibir sus opiniones con respecto a este fic. Acepto cualquier cosa; desde tomatazos hasta cualquier crítica que tengan de esto. Como siempre digo, siempre se aprende demasiado de las opiniones que personas ajenas tengan con respecto a un trabajo, y no solo de aquellas opiniones positivas, sino por el contrario, especialmente de aquellas que aportan algún consejo o crítica.

Leeré a cada uno de los que me envíen sus opiniones, ya sea con un review o por mensaje privado, e intentaré responder a cada uno de los mismos.

Sin más que decir,

¡Nos vemos en un momento!

 _ **XOXO,**_

 _ **S.**_


	2. Chapter 2

❝ **Red Queen.** ❞

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, ni siquiera sus historias y orígenes. Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** , y la historia es una adaptación de la fabulosa novela homónima de **Victoria Aveyard**. Yo me atribuyo únicamente la  adaptación.

 _ **P.S:**_ Esta historia que aquí les presento es el primero de tres libros que pertenecen a la serie Red Queen, de Victoria Aveyard. En mis planes está el adaptar los tres libros, aunque esos planes podrían cambiar dependiendo de la aceptación que reciba esta historia.

 _ **P.S 2:**_ Aquello escrito en _cursiva_ son, en su mayoría, los pensamientos de nuestra protagonista. En una menor medida, son otras cosas como cartas, notas, y demás.

¡Disfruten la lectura! ¡Nos vemos abajito!

* * *

 **«** **En la escuela aprendimos acerca del mundo anterior a este, el mundo de los ángeles y los dioses que vivían en el cielo y gobernaban la Tierra con amor y bondad. Algunos dicen que son solo leyendas, pero yo no lo creo.**

 **Los dioses aún nos dominan, han descendido de las estrellas y no les queda ni un ápice de bondad.»**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Odio el Primer Viernes. Hace que la aldea se llene de personas y ahora, en el calor del pleno verano, esa es la última cosa que alguien quiere. Desde mi lugar en la sombra, no es tan mal, pero el hedor de los cuerpos, todos sudados por el trabajo de la mañana, es suficiente para hacer que la leche se corte. El aire brilla con calor y humedad, e incluso los charcos de la tormenta de ayer están calientes, girando con rayos de arcoíris de aceite y grasa.

El mercado se desinfla, con todos cerrando sus puestos por el día. Los comerciantes están distraídos, descuidados, y es fácil para mí tomar lo que sea que quiera de sus mercancías. Para el momento en que he terminado, mis bolsillos resaltan con baratijas y he tomado una manzana para el camino. Nada mal para unos pocos minutos de trabajo. Mientras el montón de gente se mueve, me dejo llevar por la corriente humana. Mis manos se mueven rápidamente entrando y saliendo, siempre en toque fugaces. Algunos billetes del bolsillo de un hombre, un brazalete de la muñeca de una mujer, nada demasiado grande. Los aldeanos están demasiado ocupados moviéndose alrededor para notar a una carterista en medio de ellos.

Los altos edificios con pilares por los cuales la ciudad está nombrada —Los Pilares, muy original— se elevan todos a nuestro alrededor, tres metros arriba del enlodado terreno. En la primavera la orilla más baja queda bajo el agua, pero ahora es agosto, cuando la sequía y la insolación acechan la aldea. Casi todos esperan por el primer viernes de cada mes, cuando el trabajo y la escuela terminan temprano. Pero yo no. No, preferiría mejor estar en la escuela, aprendiendo nada en una clase llena de niños.

No que estaría en la escuela mucho más. Mi cumpleaños número dieciocho se acerca y con eso, el reclutamiento. No soy aprendiz. No tengo un trabajo, así que seré enviada a la guerra como todos los otros holgazanes. No es de sorprender que no haya trabajo, con cada hombre, mujer y niño tratando de evitar el ejército.

Mis hermanos fueron a la guerra cuando cumplieron dieciocho, enviados a pelear contra los Lakelanders. Solo Shade puede raramente escribir, y me envía cartas cuando puede. No he oído de mis otros hermanos, Bree y Tramy, por más de un año. Pero no tener noticias significaba buenas noticas. Las familias podían pasar años sin saber nada, solo para encontrar a sus hijos e hijas esperando en el umbral de su puerta, con permiso de irse a casa o algunas veces felizmente dado de baja. Pero generalmente recibes una carta hecha con papel duro, sellada con el sello de la corona del rey debajo de un pequeño agradecimiento por la vida de tu hijo. Tal vez incluso recibas algunos botones de sus uniformes rasgados y destruidos.

Tenía trece cuando Alec se fue. Me besó en la mejilla y me dio un solo par de pendientes para compartir con mi hermanita, Alice. Eran abalorios de piedra colgando, del difuminado color rosa del atardecer. Perforamos nuestras orejas esa noche. Jacob y Emmett mantuvieron la tradición cuando se fueron. Ahora Alice y yo teníamos en cada oreja un juego con tres pequeñas piedras que nos recordaban a nuestros hermanos luchando en algún lugar. Realmente no creía que tuvieran que irse, no hasta que el legionario con su armadura pulida apareció y se los llevó uno detrás del otro. Y este otoño, vendrían por mí. Ya había empezado a ahorrar y robar, para comprarle a Gisa unos aretes cuando me fuera.

 _No pienses en eso_. Eso es lo que mamá siempre dice, sobre el ejército, sobre mis hermanos, sobre todo. _Buen consejo, mamá_.

Calle abajo, en el cruce de los caminos Mill y Marcher, la multitud crecía y más aldeanos se unían a la corriente. Una pandilla de niños, pequeños ladrones en entrenamiento, ondeaban a través de la refriega con dedos pegajosos y minuciosos. Son muy pequeños para ser buenos en esto, y los oficiales de Seguridad son rápidos para intervenir. Normalmente los niños serían enviados al ganadero, o a la cárcel en el puesto avanzado, pero los oficiales querían ver el Primer Viernes. Lo resolvieron dándoles a los cabecillas algunos golpes fuertes antes de dejarlos ir. Pequeños mercenarios.

La más pequeña presión en mi muñeca me hace girar, actuando por instinto. Agarro la mano suficientemente tonta para robarme, apretándola tan fuerte que el pequeño granuja no será capaz de escapar. Pero en lugar de un niño flacucho, me encuentro mirando un sonriente rostro.

Jasper Withlock.

Un aprendiz de pescador, huérfano de guerra y probablemente mi único amigo real. Solíamos golpearnos el uno al otro cuando éramos niños, pero ahora que éramos más grandes, y que él era treinta centímetros más alto, trataba de evitar altercados. Él tenía sus usos, supongo. Alcanzar las repisas altas, por ejemplo.

—Te estás volviendo más rápida. —Se ríe, sacudiéndose de mi agarre.

—O tú te estás volviendo más lento.

Pone los ojos y arrebata la manzana de mi mano.

—¿Estás esperando a Alice? —pregunta, dándole una mordida a la fruta.

—Tiene un pase por el día. Trabajando.

—Entonces sigamos moviéndonos. No quiero perderme el espectáculo.

—Y qué tragedia sería eso.

—Tsk, tsk, Mare —se burla, sacudiéndome un dedo—. Se supone que esto sea divertido.

—Se supone que sea una advertencia, tonto.

Pero él ya está caminando con sus largas zancadas, obligándome a casi trotar para alcanzarlo. Su paso ondea sin equilibro. _Piernas de mar_ , las llama él, aunque nunca ha estado en el mar. Pero largas horas en el bote de su maestro, incluso en el río, deben haberle servido para algo.

Igual que mi papá, el de Jasper fue enviado a la guerra, pero mientras que el mío volvió sin una pierna y un pulmón, el señor Withlock regresó en una caja de zapatos. La madre de Jasper desapareció entonces, dejando que su hijo se las arreglara como pudiera. Él estuvo a punto de morir de hambre, pero seguía buscándome para pelear conmigo. Yo le daba de comer, para no verme obligada a maltratar a un costal de huesos, y ahora, diez años más tarde, aquí sigue. Por lo menos es aprendiz y no tendrá que hacer frente a la guerra.

Llegamos al pie de la colina, donde la multitud es más numerosa, y empuja y da codazos por doquier. Asistir al Primer Viernes es obligatorio, salvo que, como mi hermana, seas un « _trabajador esencial_ ». Como si bordar seda fuera esencial. Pero los Plateados adoran su seda, ¿no? Hasta los agentes de seguridad, al menos unos cuantos, pueden ser sobornados con los paños que mi hermana confecciona, aunque yo no sé nada de ese negocio.

Las sombras en torno nuestro aumentan mientras ascendemos por los peldaños de piedra hacia la cumbre de la colina. Jasper los sube de dos en dos, casi me deja atrás, pero se detiene a esperarme. Me mira con su sonrisa de suficiencia, y hace juguetear sus ojos color verde botella.

—A veces olvido que tienes piernas de niño.

—Eso es mejor que tener su cerebro. —afirmo, y le doy una ligera bofetada al pasar.

Su risa me sigue escalones arriba.

—Estás más gruñona que de costumbre.

—Es que no soporto esta cosa.

—Lo sé. —murmura, solemne esta vez.

 **\- RQ -**

Cuando llegamos a la plaza, el sol arde en lo alto. Construido hace diez años, este ruedo es posiblemente la estructura más grande de Los Pilotes. No es nada comparado con los descomunales recintos de las ciudades, pero los elevados arcos de acero, los miles de metros de concreto, bastan para dejar sin respiración a una aldeana.

Hay agentes de seguridad por todas partes; sus uniformes color negro y plata sobresalen entre el gentío. Hoy es el Primer Viernes y ellos ansían ver qué sucederá. Portan armas o pistolas pequeñas, aunque no las necesitan. Como siempre, son Plateados, y los Plateados no tienen nada que temer de nosotros, los Rojos. Todos lo sabemos. No somos iguales, aunque lo parezca. Lo único que nos distingue de ellos, al menos en principio, es que son muy altos. En cambio, nuestras espaldas están vencidas por el trabajo, la esperanza inútil y la desilusión inevitable por nuestra suerte en la vida.

En la plaza descubierta hace tanto calor como afuera y Jasper, siempre vigilante, me lleva a la sombra. Aquí no hay asientos, solo largas gradas de concreto, pero, arriba, los pocos Plateados nobles disfrutan de palcos frescos y confortables. Disponen de bebidas, comida, hielo, aun en pleno verano, sillas almohadilladas, luz eléctrica y otras comodidades de las que yo no disfrutaré nunca. Pero esto les tiene completamente sin cuidado y en cambio se quejan de las «malas condiciones». Yo les daría una mala condición si pudiera… A nosotros lo único que nos dan son bancas duras y ruidosas pantallas de video, con un brillo y un volumen casi insoportables.

—Te apuesto un día de salario a que hoy ganará otro coloso. —dice Jasper, y arroja al ruedo el corazón de la manzana.

—Nada de apuestas. —replico en el acto. Muchos Rojos se juegan sus ingresos en las peleas a la espera de obtener algo que les ayude a pasar otra semana. Pero yo no, ni siquiera con Jasper. Es más fácil rasgar la bolsa del corredor de apuestas que intentar conseguir dinero de esa forma—. No deberías malgastar tu salario.

—No lo malgasto si acierto. Un coloso siempre le da una paliza a alguien.

Los colosos suelen participar en, al menos, la mitad de las peleas, dueños de más habilidades para el combate que casi cualquier otro Plateado. Usar su fuerza sobrehumana para tratar a los demás como muñecos parece ser una diversión para ellos.

—¿Y el otro? —pienso en la gran variedad de Plateados que podría aparecer: telquis, raudos, ninfos, verdosos, caimanes, todos ellos de aspecto aterrador.

—No sé. Ojalá sea bueno. Un poco de distracción no me vendría nada mal.

En realidad Jasper y yo no estamos de acuerdo en lo que llamo las Farsas Plateadas. A mí no me gusta ver a dos luchadores hacerse pedazos, pero a él le fascina. « _Que se acaben entre ellos_ , —dice—. _No son de los nuestros_ ».

No comprende el propósito de estos espectáculos. No son un mero entretenimiento para dar un respiro a los Rojos en su trabajo agotador. Son mensajes fríos y calculados. Solo los Plateados pueden luchar en las plazas porque únicamente un Plateado puede sobrevivir a ellas. Combaten para exhibir su fuerza y su poder. « _Ustedes no son dignos rivales. Nosotros somos mejores. Somos diose_ s». Esto está escrito en cada golpe sobrehumano que los luchadores asestan.

Y no les falta razón. El mes pasado vi a un raudo pelear contra un telqui, y aunque aquel era más rápido que el rayo, el telqui lo paró en seco. Con solo el poder de su mente, lo elevó sobre el suelo. El raudo empezó a ahogarse; era como si el otro lo tuviera agarrado de la garganta con una mano invisible. Cuando la cara del raudo se amorató, pararon la pelea. Jasper gritó de emoción; había apostado por el telqui.

—¡Damas y caballeros, Plateados y Rojos! Bienvenidos al Primer Viernes, la Gesta de Agosto.

La voz del locutor resuena en la plaza, amplificada por las paredes. Como de costumbre, parece aburrido, y no lo culpo.

Antes, las Gestas no eran combates sino ejecuciones. Prisioneros y enemigos del Estado eran llevados a Arcón, la capital, y eran ejecutados frente a una turba de Plateados. Supongo que esto les agrada, y fue así como se iniciaron las peleas. No para matar, sino para entretener. Más tarde se volvieron Gestas y se extendieron a otras ciudades, a diferentes plazas y audiencias. Luego se admitió a los Rojos, limitados a los peores asientos. Poco después, los Plateados construyeron plazas en todas partes, hasta en aldeas como Los Pilotes, y la asistencia, antes una dádiva, se volvió una condena. Mi hermano Emmet dice que esto se debe a que las ciudades con plazas registraron una notoria reducción de fechorías y protestas Rojas, incluso de los pocos actos de rebeldía. Ahora los Plateados ya no tienen que usar la ejecución ni las legiones y ni siquiera la Seguridad para mantener el orden: dos luchadores pueden atemorizarnos con igual facilidad.

Hoy, los dos implicados honran a su gremio. Al primero en salir a la blanca arena se le anuncia como Cantos Carros, un Plateado de Harbor Bay, situado al este. Nadie tiene que decirme que es un coloso. La pantalla de video da una imagen clara del guerrero que tiene brazos como troncos: nudosos, nervudos, tensos. Cuando sonríe, veo que su dentadura está rota o perdida. Tal vez de niño tuvo problemas con el cepillo de dientes.

Junto a mí, Jasper vitorea, y los demás lugareños rugen con él. Un agente de seguridad arroja un pan a los más escandalosos para que se lo disputen. A mi izquierda, otro le tiende una ficha amarilla a un niño vociferante. Fichas _lec_ : raciones extra de electricidad. Todo para hacernos aplaudir, para hacernos gritar, para obligarnos a ver, incluso si no queremos hacerlo.

—¡No se oye! —el locutor arrastra las palabras e imprime en su voz todo el entusiasmo del que es capaz—. ¡Y aquí tenemos a su enemigo, llegado directamente de la capital, Sansón Merandus!

Este bien podría ser el segundogénito de un segundogénito que trata de ganar renombre en la liza. Es pálido y enclenque junto a ese monumento de músculos en forma humana, pero su armadura de acero azul es fina y reluciente. Aunque debería tener miedo, luce extrañamente sereno.

Su apellido me suena familiar, pero eso no es raro. Muchos Plateados pertenecen a familias famosas, llamadas Casas, compuestas por docenas de miembros. La familia dominante en nuestra región, Valle Primordial, es la Casa de Welle, aunque yo no he visto jamás al gobernador Welle. No la visita más de una o dos veces al año y por ningún motivo se rebajaría a entrar en una aldea Roja como la mía. Una vez vi su navío, de líneas elegantes y banderas verdes y doradas. Él es un verdoso y cuando pasó, los árboles de la orilla crecieron y de la tierra brotaron flores. Esto me pareció bonito hasta que uno de los chicos mayores lanzó piedras contra su nave. Las piedras cayeron al río sin causar daño, pero el chico fue torturado en el cepo.

—Ganará el coloso.

Jasper arruga la frente mientras contempla al luchador insignificante.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. ¿Sabes cuál es la fortaleza de Sansón?

—Eso qué importa, de todas formas va a perder —replico con sorna y observo. El llamado usual retumba en la plaza. Muchos se ponen de pie, ansiosos, pero yo permanezco sentada, en señal de muda protesta. Aunque parezco tranquila, ardo en cólera. En cólera y envidia. « _Somos dioses_ »: resuena una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

—¡Luchadores, a sus puestos!

Ellos obedecen y se plantan en extremos contrarios de la plaza. En estas peleas no se permiten armas de fuego, así que Cantos saca una espada corta y ancha; dudo que la necesite. Sansón no empuña arma alguna, solo mueve nerviosamente los dedos a sus costados.

Una señal eléctrica, un zumbido grave, cruza el recinto. Aborrezco esta parte. El sonido vibra en mis dientes, en mis huesos, palpita hasta hacerme pensar que algo podría romperse. Termina abruptamente con un repiqueteo chirriante. Allá vamos. Exhalo.

De inmediato, esto parece un baño de sangre. Cantos embiste como un toro, levantando arena a su paso. Sansón intenta eludirlo, usa el hombro para esquivarlo, pero el coloso es ágil. Lo prende de una pierna y lo arroja por la plaza como si estuviera hecho de plumas. Los vítores acallan el rugido de dolor de Sansón al chocar contra la pared de cemento, pero es visible en su rostro. Antes de que pueda levantarse, Cantos ya está sobre él y lo lanza al cielo. Azota contra la arena un montón de lo que solo pueden ser huesos rotos, pero Sansón se pone de pie nuevamente.

—¿Es un saco de boxeo? —pregunta Jasper entre risas—. ¡Acaba con él, Cantos!

A Jasper no le interesan unos minutos extra de diversión. No grita por eso. De veras quiere ver sangre, la sangre de un Plateado, sangre plateada que manche la plaza. No importa que esa sangre sea todo lo que nosotros no somos, todo lo que no podemos ser, todo lo que queremos. Él solo necesita verla para creer que ellos son realmente humanos, que pueden ser lastimados y vencidos. Pero yo sé que no es así. Su sangre es una amenaza, una advertencia, un presagio. _No somos iguales, y no lo seremos nunca_.

No lo defraudan. Desde los palcos es posible ver el líquido metálico y tornasolado que mana de la boca de Sansón. El sol de verano se refleja en él como en un espejo de agua, y pinta un canal que baja por el cuello del campeón hasta su armadura.

Esto es lo que divide de verdad a Rojos y Plateados: el color de nuestra sangre. Por algún motivo, esta simple diferencia a ellos los vuelve más fuertes, más listos, mejores que nosotros.

Sansón escupe, proyecta en el ruedo un rayo de sangre plateada. A diez metros de él, Cantos empuña su espada y se dispone a terminar con esto.

—Pobre tonto. —murmullo.

Parece que Jasper está en lo cierto. _Un simple saco de boxeo_.

Cantos avanza pesadamente por la arena con la espada en alto y los ojos encendidos. Pero se congela a medio camino y su armadura suena debido a la súbita pausa. Desde el centro del ruedo, el guerrero sangrante le arroja una mirada que cimbra.

Sansón truena los dedos y Cantos camina, en sincronía perfecta con los movimientos del alfeñique. Anda boquiabierto, como si se hubiese vuelto torpe o bruto. Como si hubiera perdido la razón. Yo no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos.

Un silencio de muerte recorre la plaza mientras miramos sin comprender la escena que se desarrolla bajo nosotros. Ni siquiera Jasper habla.

—Un susurro… —suelto yo.

Nunca había visto uno en la plaza; dudo que alguien lo haya hecho. Los susurros son raros, peligrosos y efectivos, incluso entre los Plateados, incluso en la capital. Los rumores sobre ellos varían, pero todo se reduce a algo simple y estremecedor: pueden entrar en tu cabeza, leer tus pensamientos y controlar tu mente. Y eso es justo lo que Sansón hace en este instante, se abre paso con sus murmuraciones a través de la armadura y los músculos de Cantos hasta su indefenso cerebro.

Cantos alza la espada con mano temblorosa. Intenta resistirse al poder de Sansón. Pero fuerte como es, su mente no puede luchar contra el enemigo. _Como si su mente estuviera ida._

Otro giro de la mano de Sansón y la sangre plateada salpica la arena justo cuando, atravesando su propia armadura, Cantos hunde la espada en su propio vientre. Pese a que estoy en los asientos más altos, puedo oír el horrible chapoteo del metal que traspasa la carne.

Mientras la sangre de Cantos mana a borbotones, resuenan exclamaciones en el ruedo. Nunca habíamos visto tanta sangre en este lugar.

Se encienden luces azules que bañan la plaza con un brillo fantasmal y señalan el final del encuentro. Varios sanadores Plateados atraviesan la plaza corriendo, y se precipitan sobre el caído Cantos. No está previsto que los Plateados mueran aquí. Se supone que deben pelear con valentía, hacer gala de sus habilidades y dar un buen espectáculo, pero no morir. Después de todo, no son Rojos.

Los agentes proceden con una rapidez inaudita. Algunos son raudos, y su figura imprecisa se agita de un lado a otro mientras nos sacan en manada. No quieren que estemos presentes si el vencido expira en la plaza. Entre tanto, Sansón abandona la plaza con aire resuelto, como un titán. Su mirada tropieza con el cuerpo de Cantos y yo espero que se muestre arrepentido. En cambio, exhibe un rostro indiferente, glacial, inexpresivo. Este combate no fue nada para él. Nosotros no somos nada para él.

En la escuela aprendimos acerca del mundo anterior a este, el mundo de los ángeles y los dioses que vivían en el cielo y gobernaban la Tierra con amor y bondad. Algunos dicen que son solo leyendas, pero yo no lo creo.

Los dioses aún nos dominan, han descendido de las estrellas y no les queda ni un ápice de bondad.

* * *

Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia. Como bien dije, estaría más que feliz de recibir sus opiniones, asi que si deciden pinchar el botoncito de _Reviews_ abajo, harán a esta escritora (y, en este caso, adaptadora) completamente feliz.

Sin más que decir,

¡Hasta la próxima semana!

 _ **XOXO,**_

 _ **S.**_


	3. Chapter 3

❝ **Red Queen.** ❞

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, ni siquiera sus historias y orígenes. Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** , y la historia es una adaptación de la fabulosa novela homónima de **Victoria Aveyard**. Yo me atribuyo únicamente la  adaptación.

 _ **P.S:**_ Aquello escrito en _cursiva_ son, en su mayoría, los pensamientos de nuestra protagonista. En una menor medida, son otras cosas como cartas, notas, y demás.

 _ **P.S 2:**_ Tengo algunas cosas que me gustaría aclarar, pero todo al final del capítulo.

¡Disfruten la lectura! ¡Nos vemos abajito!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2.**

Nuestra casa es pequeña, incluso para los estándares de Los Pilares, pero al menos tenemos una buena vista. Antes de que lo hirieran durante uno de sus permisos en el ejército, papá la construyó de tal forma que quedara en lo alto y pudiéramos ver el otro lado del río. Aun en medio de la neblina del verano es posible divisar los claros que antes fueron bosque, ahora relegados al olvido. Aunque semejan una epidemia, al norte y al oeste las colinas intactas son un recordatorio apaciguador. _Todavía queda mucho por explorar_. Más allá de lo nuestro, más allá de los Plateados, más allá de todo lo que conozco.

Subo las escaleras a casa, sobre madera gastada a la que las manos que por ella ascienden y descienden cada día han dado forma. Desde esta altura distingo algunas barcas río arriba que ondean con orgullo sus lustrosas banderas. _Plateados_. Ellos son los únicos lo bastante ricos para usar medios de transporte privados. Y mientras disfrutan de vehículos con ruedas, botes de recreo y hasta aviones a reacción que alcanzan grandes alturas, nosotros solo tenemos nuestros pies, o una bicicleta si corremos con suerte.

Seguro que esas embarcaciones se dirigen a Summerton, la pequeña ciudad surgida en torno a la residencia de verano del rey. Alice estuvo hoy ahí, con la costurera de la que es aprendiza. Ellas suelen ir al mercado cuando el rey está de visita, a vender sus productos a los comerciantes y nobles Plateados que siguen como patos a la familia real. El palacio se conoce como la Mansión del Sol, y dicen que es una maravilla, pero yo no lo he visto nunca. No sé por qué la familia real tiene otra casa, especialmente si el palacio de la capital es tan bello y elegante. Pero como los demás Plateados, tampoco ella actúa por necesidad. La mueve el deseo. Y consigue todo lo que se propone.

Antes de abrir la puerta al caos de siempre, le doy una palmada a la bandera que se agita en el zaguán. Tres estrellas rojas sobre tela amarillenta, una por cada uno de mis hermanos y con espacio para más. _Con espacio para mí_. Casi todas las Casas tienen banderas como esta, algunas con cintas negras en lugar de estrellas, como mudo recordatorio de sus hijos muertos.

Dentro, mamá suda frente a la estufa, remueve un guiso mientras mi padre observa desde su silla de ruedas. Alice borda en la mesa, hace algo hermoso y exquisito, y absolutamente incomprensible para mí.

—Ya llegué. —digo, a nadie en particular.

Papá contesta agitando una mano, mamá inclinando la cabeza y Alice sin dejar de ver su paño de seda.

Pongo junto a ella mi bolsa de cosas robadas, y hago sonar lo más posible las monedas.

—Creo que ya tengo suficiente para un buen pastel de cumpleaños para papá. Y para más baterías que duren hasta fin de mes.

Alice mira la bolsa, frunce el ceño con desdén. Apenas tiene catorce años pero es muy lista para su edad.

—Un día vendrán a llevarse todo lo que tienes.

—La envidia no es digna de ti, Alice. —la regaño y le doy una palmada en la cabeza.

Sus manos vuelan hasta su brillante y perfecto cabello rojo, que recoge otra vez en un chongo esmerado.

Siempre he querido tener su cabello, aunque jamás se lo diría. Mientras que el suyo es como el fuego, el mío es lo que llamamos castaño cenizo. Oscuro en la raíz, opaco en las puntas, pues el pelo pierde su color con el estrés de la vida en Los Pilotes. La mayoría de las mujeres llevan el cabello corto para ocultar sus puntas grises, pero yo no. Me gusta tener el recordatorio de que hasta mi pelo sabe que la vida debería ser de otra manera.

—No es envidia. —resopla y vuelve a su trabajo.

Borda flores hechas de fuego, cada cual es una linda flama de hilo contra la lustrosa seda negra.

—¡Qué bonito, Ali!

Dejo que mi mano recorra una de esas rosas, maravillada por la sensación de suavidad. Alice voltea y sonríe dulcemente, dejando ver sus dientes uniformes. Aunque peleamos mucho, ella sabe que es mi pequeña estrella.

 _Y todos saben que la envidiosa soy yo, Alice. No puedo hacer más que robar a quienes sí pueden hacer cosas._

Una vez que ella concluya su aprendizaje, podrá poner su taller. Los Plateados vendrán de todos los rincones a pagarle pañuelos, estandartes y prendas de vestir. Alice logrará lo que pocos Rojos consiguen y vivirá bien. Mantendrá a nuestros padres, y a mis hermanos y a mí nos dará empleos modestos para que nos libremos de la guerra. Un día Alice nos salvará solo con aguja e hilo.

—Como el día y la noche, hijas mías. —rezonga mamá.

No lo dice como ofensa, sino a modo de una verdad desagradable. Alice es hábil, dulce y bonita. Yo soy un poco más tosca, como mamá explica amablemente. La oscuridad contra la luz de Alice. Supongo que lo único que tenemos en común son los aretes en recuerdo de nuestros hermanos.

Papá resuella desde su esquina y se golpea el pecho con un puño. Esto es frecuente, ya que solo tiene un pulmón de verdad. Por fortuna, la destreza de un médico Rojo lo salvó, al reemplazar el pulmón dañado por un artefacto capaz de respirar por él. No fue un invento plateado; ellos no necesitan esas cosas. Tienen a sus sanadores. Pero estos no pierden el tiempo salvando Rojos, o manteniendo siquiera con vida a los soldados en el frente. La mayoría permanece en las ciudades, prolongando la vida de los Plateados viejos, remendando hígados destruidos por el alcohol y cosas por el estilo. Así, nosotros tenemos que consentir un mercado clandestino de tecnología e inventos que nos ayude a mejorar. Algunos son ridículos, la mayoría no funciona, pero un poco de metal acoplado salvó la vida de mi padre. Lo oigo funcionar a toda hora, una diminuta pulsación para que él pueda seguir respirando.

—No quiero pastel.

—¿Qué quieres entonces, papá? Un reloj nuevo o…

—No considero nuevo nada que tú arranques de la mano de nadie, Bella.

Antes de que estalle otra guerra en la casa de los Swan, mamá retira el guiso de la estufa.

—La cena está lista.

La trae a la mesa y el vapor me envuelve.

—¡Huele rico, mamá! —miente Alice.

Papá no es tan diplomático y hace una mueca frente al platillo.

No queriendo quedar en evidencia, trago a la fuerza un poco de estofado. Para mi sorpresa, no está tan mal como de costumbre.

—¿Le pusiste la pimienta que te traje?

En lugar de asentir, sonreír y agradecer que me haya dado cuenta, mamá se sonroja y no contesta. Sabe que la robé, igual que todo lo que yo regalo.

Alice entorna los ojos sobre su caldo, sabe adónde va a ir a parar todo esto.

Se diría que a estas alturas yo ya debería estar habituada, pero la reprobación de todos me irrita.

Suspirando, mamá baja la cara hasta las manos.

—Tú sabes que te lo agradezco, Bella… Simplemente me gustaría que…

—¿Que fuera como Alice? —termino por ella.

Mamá sacude la cabeza. Otra mentira.

—¡No, claro que no! No fue eso lo que quise decir.

—Está bien. —Mi resentimiento se alcanza a oír sin duda hasta el otro lado de la aldea. Hago cuanto puedo por evitar que la voz se me quiebre—. Es la única forma en que puedo ayudar antes… antes de que me vaya.

Mencionar la guerra es una forma rápida de silenciar la casa. Hasta el zumbido de papá se detiene. Mamá vuelve la cabeza con las mejillas rojas de ira. Bajo la mesa, la mano de Alice se cierra sobre la mía.

—Sé que haces lo que puedes por proceder correctamente. —murmura mamá.

Le cuesta mucho decir esto pero me consuela de todos modos. Yo mantengo la boca cerrada y fuerzo una inclinación de cabeza. Alice salta entonces en su asiento como si algo le alarmara.

—¡Ay, casi lo olvido! Pasé por el correo al volver de Summerton. Había una carta de Emmett.

Es como si explotara una bomba. Mamá y papá se abalanzan en pos del sobre sucio que Alice extrae de su saco. Yo permito que vean la carta por encima, que examinen la hoja. Ninguno de los dos sabe leer, así que deducen en el papel lo que pueden.

Papá huele la carta para tratar de identificar el aroma.

—Pino. Nada de humo. Eso es bueno. Está lejos del Obturador.

Ante eso, todos soltamos un suspiro de alivio. El Obturador es la franja devastada entre Norta y la comarca de los Lagos, donde se libra la mayor parte de la guerra. Los soldados pasan ahí casi todo al tiempo, agazapados en trincheras condenadas a hacer explosión o lanzando ofensivas temerarias que acaban en una masacre. El resto de la frontera es principalmente un lago, que en el lejano norte se convierte en tundra, demasiado fría y desértica para combatir. Papá fue herido en el Obturador hace años, cuando una bomba cayó sobre su unidad. Ahora el Obturador está tan destruido por décadas de guerra que el humo de las explosiones es una niebla constante y nada puede crecer ahí. Es gris y tétrico, como el futuro de la guerra.

Al fin él me pasa la carta para que la lea, y yo la abro con gran expectación, al mismo tiempo impaciente y temerosa de saber qué dice Emmett.

« _Querida familia: Estoy vivo. Obviamente_.

Esto nos hace reír a papá y a mí, y sonreír a Alice. A mamá no le causa mucha gracia, aunque Emmett siempre empieza todas sus cartas igual.

 _Fuimos llamados del frente, como es probable que el sabueso de papá ya haya adivinado. Es bueno volver a estar en la base. Aquí es tan Rojo como el amanecer; casi ni se ven oficiales Plateados. Y sin el humo del Obturador, se puede ver salir el sol más radiante cada día. Pero no estaré mucho tiempo en este lugar. El alto mando planea redirigir nuestra unidad al combate acuático y se nos ha asignado a uno de los nuevos barcos de guerra. Me encontré con una doctora separada de su unidad que dice haber conocido a Jacob, y que está bien. Recibió algo de metralla en el repliegue del Obturador pero se recuperó satisfactoriamente. No tiene ningún daño permanente_.

Mamá lanza un sonoro suspiro, sacude la cabeza.

—Ningún daño permanente. —Se burla.

 _Aún no sé nada de Alec, pero no me inquieta. Es el mejor de nosotros, y su permiso de cinco años está próximo. Pronto estará en casa, mamá, así que deja de preocuparte. No hay nada más que informar, al menos que yo pueda escribir en una carta. Alice: no seas tan presumida, aunque te sobren razones. Bella: tú no seas tan malcriada todo el tiempo y deja de golpear a ese chico Warren. Papá: estoy orgulloso de ti. Los quiero mucho a todos._

 _Su hijo y hermano favorito, Emmett_.»

Como siempre, las palabras de Emmett nos traspasan el alma. Casi puedo oír su voz si me esfuerzo lo suficiente. Las luces empiezan a chirriar de repente.

—¿Nadie llevó los papeles de racionamiento que traje ayer? —pregunto antes de que las luces se apaguen y nos sumerjan en la oscuridad.

Mientras mis ojos se adaptan, apenas alcanzo a ver a mamá que sacude la cabeza. Alice reclama:

—¿Ya van a empezar otra vez? —Su silla rechina mientras se incorpora—. Me voy a dormir. Traten de no gritar.

Pero no gritamos. Mi mundo ya parece ser así: _estoy demasiado cansada para protestar_. Mamá y papá se marchan a su recámara y me dejan sola en la mesa. Normalmente yo saldría sin hacer ruido, pero hoy no hallo fuerzas para hacer otra cosa que irme a acostar.

Trepo otra escalera que lleva al ático, donde Alice ya está roncando. Duerme como un tronco. Ella concilia el sueño en un minuto, mientras que, a veces, yo puedo tardar horas. Me acomodo en mi catre, contenta nada más de tenderme y aprieto la carta de Shade contra mi pecho. Como dijo papá, huele intensamente a pino.

El río parece sereno esta noche, tropieza contra las piedras en la ribera al tiempo que me arrulla. Ni siquiera el viejo refrigerador, un armatoste oxidado alimentado por baterías y que por lo general silba tanto que hace que me duela la cabeza, me molesta esta noche. Pero el canto de un ave me interrumpe justo cuando estoy a punto de caer dormida. Jasper.

 _No. Márchate._

Otro reclamo, esta vez más fuerte. Alice se mueve un poco, y se enrolla en su almohada.

Refunfuño para mí, maldigo a Jasper, y me levanto y bajo la escalera en silencio. Una chica normal tropezaría entre tanto desorden en el cuarto principal, pero yo conservo el equilibrio gracias a tantos años escapando de la policía. Bajo en un segundo la escalera de los pilotes y me hundo en el lodo hasta los tobillos. Jasper espera y sale de las sombras bajo la casa.

—Ojalá te gusten los ojos morados, porque así te los voy a poner por esta…

Ver su cara me para en seco.

Ha estado llorando. _Y Jasper no llora nunca_. Los nudillos le sangran, y apuesto que en los alrededores hay una pared igual de maltrecha. Pese a lo avanzado de la hora, no puedo menos que sentirme preocupada, y hasta asustada por él.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué sucede? —tomo su mano en la mía sin pensar, siento su sangre bajo mis dedos—. ¿Pasó algo?

Él se da un momento para responder, trata de armarse de valor. Ahora estoy aterrada.

—Mi maestro… cayó. Murió. Ya no soy aprendiz.

Intento contener una exclamación, pero se me escapa de todos modos, como si se mofara de nosotros. Aunque él no tiene que hacerlo, aunque ya sé qué es lo que quiere decir, continúa.

—Ni siquiera había terminado mi instrucción, y ahora… —choca contra las palabras—. Tengo dieciocho años. A ningún pescador le falta un aprendiz. No tengo trabajo. No puedo conseguir ningún trabajo.

Las siguientes palabras son como un cuchillo en mi corazón. Jasper suspira irregularmente, apenas consiguiendo hablar, y de alguna manera me hubiese gustado no haberlo escuchado.

—Me mandarán a la guerra.

* * *

 **Solo dos cosas me gustaría decir ahora.**

La **primera** , me han preguntado qué días pienso actualizar esta historia, si hay algunos días fijos de actualización. La respuesta, es sí. Al principio, mis planes eran actualizar solo una vez por semana; pero ya que tengo casi todo el libro adaptado (sí, me emocioné un poquito), cambiaré eso a dos días por semana. Las actualizaciones serán domingos (o lunes, depende del tiempo) y miércoles. Asi que cualquiera de esos días, esperen un nuevo capítulo de la historia.

La **segunda** cosa, va respecto al review de **Percabeth102460003.** En cuanto a lo dicho en ese review, estoy más que consciente de que esta es una "copia" (si así le quieren llamar) del libro **Red Queen** , de _Victoria Aveyard_. Y sí, por supuesto que estoy consciente de que este libro realmente existe (duh). Por eso mismo, esta es una  ADAPTACIÓN; la historia de Red Queen **adaptada** al universo Twilight. Y también es por eso que, al principio de cada capítulo, pongo explícitamente que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

Y sin más rodeos, agradecerles a aquellos que han dejado algún review, o puesto en favoritos o alerta a esta historia. Realmente me da alegría ver que les gusta la idea de esta adaptación.

Sin más que decir,

¡Nos vemos el domingo!

 **XOXO,**

 _ **S.**_


	4. Chapter 4

❝ **Red Queen.** ❞

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, ni siquiera sus historias y orígenes. Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** , y la historia es una adaptación de la fabulosa novela homónima de **Victoria Aveyard**. Yo me atribuyo únicamente la  adaptación.

 _ **P.S:**_ Aquello escrito en _cursiva_ son, en su mayoría, los pensamientos de nuestra protagonista. En una menor medida, son otras cosas como cartas, notas, y demás.

¡Disfruten la lectura! ¡Nos vemos abajito!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3.**

Ha estado sucediendo durante la mayor parte de los últimos cien años. No creo que incluso deba llamarse una guerra más, pero no hay una palabra para esta forma superior de destrucción. En la escuela nos dijeron que comenzó por la tierra. Las Lakeland son planas y fértiles, bordeadas por inmensos lagos llenos de peces. No como las rocosas colinas cubiertas de bosque de Norta, donde las tierras de cultivo apenas nos pueden alimentar. Incluso los Plateados sintieron la tensión, por lo que el rey declaró la guerra, conectándonos en un conflicto donde ninguna de las partes realmente podía ganar.

El rey Lakelander, otro Plateado, respondió del mismo modo, con el pleno apoyo de su propia nobleza. Querían nuestros ríos, para tener acceso a un mar que no se congelaba la mitad del año, y los molinos de agua que salpican nuestros ríos. Los molinos son los que hacen fuerte a nuestro país, proporcionando electricidad suficiente para que incluso los Rojos puedan tener algo. He oído rumores de las ciudades más al sur, cerca de la capital, Archeon, donde los Rojos enormemente cualificados construyen máquinas más allá de mi comprensión. Para el transporte por tierra, agua y cielo, hay armas que llueven destrucción dondequiera que los Plateados puedan necesitar. Nuestro profesor nos dijo orgullosamente que Norta era la luz del mundo, una nación compuesta por gran tecnología y poder. Todo lo demás, como Lakelands o el sur de Piamonte, vive en la oscuridad. Tuvimos suerte de nacer aquí. _Suerte_. La palabra me da ganas de gritar.

Pero a pesar de nuestra electricidad, la comida Lakelander, nuestras armas, sus números, ninguna de las partes tiene mucha ventaja sobre la otra. Ambas tienen oficiales Plateados y soldados Rojos, luchando con habilidades, armas y el escudo de mil cuerpos Rojos. Una guerra que se suponía iba a terminar menos de un siglo atrás, todavía se prolonga. Siempre me ha hecho gracia que luchemos por la comida y el agua. Incluso los altos y poderosos Plateados necesitan comer.

Pero ahora esto no es gracioso, no cuando Jasper va a ser la próxima persona a la que diga adiós. Me pregunto si me dará un pendiente así puedo recordarlo cuando el refinado legionario se lo lleve.

—Una semana, Bella. Una semana y me habré ido. —Su voz se quiebra, aunque tose para intentar encubrirlo—. No puedo hacer esto. Ellos... ellos no me tomarán.

Pero puedo ver la lucha salir de sus ojos.

—Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. —Dejo escapar.

—No hay nada que nadie pueda hacer. Nadie ha escapado del reclutamiento y vivido.

No tiene que decirme eso. Todos los años, alguien trata de salir. Y cada año, son arrastrados de nuevo a la plaza del pueblo y ahorcados.

—No. Encontraremos una manera.

Incluso ahora, encuentra la fuerza para sonreírme.

—¿ _Nosotros_?

El calor en mis mejillas viene más rápido que cualquier llama.

—Estoy condenada al mismo reclutamiento que tú, pero no van a conseguirme. Así que correremos.

El ejército siempre ha sido mi destino, mi castigo, sé eso. Pero no el suyo. Ya ha tomado demasiado de él.

—No hay ningún lugar al que podamos ir. —farfulla, pero al menos está discutiendo. Al menos no se da por vencido—. Nunca sobreviviremos al norte en invierno, al este está al mar, el oeste hay más guerra, el sur está radiado todo el infierno y por todas partes están los Plateados y Seguridad.

Las palabras salen como un río.

—También el pueblo. Arrastrándose con los Plateados y la Seguridad. Y logramos robar en sus propias narices y escapar con la cabeza. —Mi mente corre, intentando con todas mis fuerzas encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, que pueda ser de utilidad. Y entonces me golpea como un rayo—. El comercio en el mercado negro, el que ayudamos a mantener en funcionamiento, contrabandea todo, desde cereales hasta bombillas. ¿Quién puede decir que no podemos pasar de contrabando?

Abre la boca, a punto de decir mil razones por la que esto no funcionará. Pero entonces, sonríe. Y asiente.

No me gusta involucrarme en los asuntos de otras personas. No tengo tiempo para ello. Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, escuchándome decir cuatro palabras de condena.

—Déjamelo todo a mí.

Las cosas que no le podemos vender a los dueños de las tiendas habituales, se las llevamos a Will Whistle. Es viejo, demasiado débil para trabajar los almacenes de madera, por lo que barre las calles de día. Por la noche, vende todo lo que desea de su vagón mohoso, desde café fuerte restringido, a especies exóticas de Archeon. Tenía nueve años con un puñado de botones robados cuando tomé mi oportunidad con Will. Me pagó tres peniques por ellos, sin hacer preguntas. Ahora soy su mejor cliente y probablemente la razón por la que se las arregla para mantenerse a flote en un lugar tan pequeño. En un buen día incluso le podría llamar amigo. Pasaron años antes de que descubriera que Will era parte de una operación mucho más grande. Algunos lo llaman el subterráneo, otros el mercado negro, pero lo único que me importa es lo que pueden hacer. Tienen traficantes, gente como Will, en todas partes. Incluso en Archeon, por imposible que parezca. Transportan mercancías ilegales por todo el país.

ahora estoy apostando a que pueden hacer una excepción y transporten a una persona en su lugar.

—Absolutamente no.

En ocho años, Will nunca me ha dicho que no. Ahora el viejo tonto arrugado está prácticamente cerrándome las puertas de su vagón en mi cara. Estoy feliz de que Jasper se quedase atrás, por lo que no tiene que verme fallarle.

—Will, por favor. Sé que puedes hacerlo…

Niega, su barba blanca moviéndose.

—Incluso si pudiera, soy un comerciante. La gente con la que trabajo no son del tipo de gastar su tiempo y esfuerzo en llevar a otro corredor de un lugar a otro. No es nuestro negocio.

Puedo sentir mi única esperanza, la única esperanza de Jasper, deslizándose a través de mis dedos.

Will debe ver la desesperación en mis ojos porque se ablanda, apoyándose en la puerta de vagón. Suspira y mira atrás, en la oscuridad del vagón. Después de un momento, se da la vuelta alrededor y hace gestos, haciéndome señas. Lo sigo con mucho gusto.

—Gracias, Will. —balbuceo—. No sabes lo que esto significa para mí…

—Siéntate y cállate, chica. —dice una voz aguda.

Fuera de las sombras del vagón, apenas visible a la tenue luz de una sola vela azul de Will, una mujer se levanta. Una chica, diría, ya que apenas parece más grande que yo. Pero es mucho más alta, con el aire de un viejo guerrero. El arma en su cadera, metida en un cinturón rojo estampado con soles, eso, sin duda no estaba autorizado. Es demasiado rubia y para ser de Los Pilares, a juzgar por el ligero sudor en su cara, no está acostumbrada al calor o la humedad. Es un extranjero, un outlander, y fuera de la ley. _Justo la persona que quiero ver_.

Me saluda desde la pared del vagón, y se sienta de nuevo solo cuando entro. Will nos sigue de cerca y todos colapsamos en una silla desgastada, sus ojos revoloteando entre la chica y yo.

—Bella Swan, conoce a Farley. —murmura, y ella aprieta su mandíbula.

Su mirada se posa en mi cara.

—Usted desea transportar una carga.

—A mí misma y a un chico… —Pero ella sostiene una gran mano callosa, cortándome.

—Carga. —dice ella de nuevo, con los ojos llenos de significado. Mi corazón salta en el pecho; esta chica Farley podría ser del tipo de ayuda—. ¿Y cuál es el destino?

Ordeno mi cerebro, intentando pensar en un lugar seguro. El viejo mapa de la clase aparece ante mis ojos, destacando la costa y los ríos, marcando las ciudades y aldeas, y todo lo demás. Desde Harbor Bay al oeste de Lakeland, la tundra del norte de los residuos radiados de las Ruinas y la Colada, que es toda la tierra peligrosa para nosotros.

—En algún lugar a salvo de los Plateados. Eso es todo.

Farley parpadea, su expresión inmutable.

—La seguridad tiene un precio, chica.

—Todo tiene un precio, chica. —Devuelvo el fuego, igualando su tono—. Nadie lo sabe más que yo.

Un largo momento de silencio se extiende a través del vagón. Puedo sentir la noche consumiéndose, tomando los minutos preciosos de Jasper. Farley debe sentir mi inquietud e impaciencia, pero no hace ninguna prisa para hablar. Después de lo que parece una eternidad, su boca se abre por fin.

—La Guardia Escarlata acepta, Bella Swan.

Toma toda la restricción que tengo para saltar de mi asiento con alegría. Pero algo me tira, manteniendo una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Se espera el pago en su totalidad, el equivalente de mil coronas. —continúa Farley.

Eso casi derriba al aire de mis pulmones. Incluso Will parece sorprendido, sus cejas blancas mullidas desaparecen en el nacimiento del cabello.

—¿Mil? —Me las arreglo para no ahogarme. Nadie tiene esa cantidad de dinero, no en Los Pilares. Eso podría alimentar a mi familia durante un año. Muchos años.

Pero Farley no ha terminado. Tengo la sensación de que disfruta de esto.

—Esto se puede pagar en billetes, monedas tetrarcas, o el trueque equivalente. Por artículo, por supuesto.

 _Dos mil coronas_. Una fortuna. Nuestra libertad vale una fortuna.

—Su carga se moverá pasado mañana. Usted debe pagar entonces.

Apenas puedo respirar. Menos de dos días para acumular más dinero de lo que he robado en toda mi vida. _No hay ninguna manera_.

Ni siquiera me da tiempo para protestar.

—¿Aceptas los términos?

—Necesito más tiempo.

Niega y se inclina hacia adelante. Huelo pólvora en ella.

—¿Aceptas los términos?

Es imposible. Es una tontería. _Es nuestra mejor oportunidad_.

—Acepto los términos.

Los próximos momentos pasan en una falta de definición mientras voy a casa a través de las sombras. Mi mente está en llamas, tratando de encontrar una manera de conseguirle a mis manos algo que incluso se acerque al precio de Farley. No hay nada en Los Pilares, eso es seguro.

Jasper sigue esperando en la oscuridad, viéndose como un pequeño niño perdido. Supongo que lo es.

—¿Malas noticias? —dice, tratando de mantener su voz, pero tiembla de todos modos.

—El subterráneo puede sacarnos de aquí. —Por su bien, me mantengo tranquila mientras explico. Dos mil coronas bien podrían ser el trono del rey, pero hago que parezca como si nada—. Si alguien puede hacerlo, podemos hacerlo. Nosotros podemos.

—Bella. —Su voz es fría, más fría que el invierno, pero la mirada hueca en sus ojos es peor—. Se acabó. Perdimos.

—Pero si solo…

Agarra mis hombros, me sostiene a distancia de un brazo con agarre firme. No duele pero me impresiona de igual manera.

—No me hagas esto, Bella. No me hagas creer que hay una manera de salir de esto. No me des esperanza.

Tiene razón. Es cruel darle esperanza donde no debería tener. Solo se convertirá en decepción, resentimiento, ira, todas las cosas que hacen más difíciles esta vida de lo que ya es.

—Solo déjame asimilarlo. Tal vez… tal vez entonces realmente pueda conseguir mi cabeza en orden, poderme entrenar adecuadamente, darme la oportunidad de luchar por ahí.

Mis manos encuentran sus muñecas y las sostengo con tensión.

—Hablas como si ya estuvieses muerto.

—Tal vez lo estoy.

—Mis hermanos…

—Tu padre se aseguró de que sabían lo que estaban haciendo mucho antes de que se fueran. Y no ayuda que todos sean del tamaño de una casa. —Fuerza una sonrisa, tratando de hacerme reír. No funciona—. Soy un buen nadador y marinero. Ellos me necesitan en los lagos.

Es solo cuando envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí, abrazándome, que me doy cuenta de que estoy temblando.

—Jasper… —murmuro en su pecho. Pero las próximas palabras no pasarán. _Debería ser yo_. Pero mi tiempo se está acercando rápidamente. Solo puedo esperar que Jasper sobreviva el tiempo suficiente para verlo de nuevo, en los cuarteles o en una trinchera. Tal vez entonces encontraré las palabras correctas para decirle. Tal vez entonces entenderé cómo me siento.

—Gracias, Bella. Por todo. —Se aleja, dejándome ir demasiado rápido—. Vete ya, tendrás suficiente por el momento si la legión viene hacia ti.

Por él, asiento. Pero no tengo planes de dejarlo luchar y morir solo.

Para el momento en el que me instalo en mi cama, sé que no voy a dormir esta noche. Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer, e incluso si me toma toda la noche, voy a averiguarlo.

Alice tose en su sueño y es un pequeño sonido cortés. Incluso inconsciente, se las arregla para ser una dama. No es de extrañar que encaje tan bien con los Plateados. Es todo lo que les gusta en una Roja: calmada, contenida, y sin pretensiones. Es una buena cosa que sea la que tiene que lidiar con ellos, ayudando a los tontos súper humanos que escogen seda y tejidos de primera calidad para la ropa que van a usar una sola vez. Ella dice que se acostumbran a ello, a la cantidad de dinero que gastan en cosas tan triviales. Y en el Gran Jardín, el mercado en Summerton, el dinero aumenta diez veces. Junto con su lorda, Alice cose encaje, seda, piel, incluso las piedras preciosas para crear arte usable para la élite Plateada quienes parecen seguir a los miembros de la realeza de todo el mundo. El desfile, como lo llama, una marcha interminable de pavos reales acicalándose, cada uno más orgulloso y ridículo que el anterior. Todos Plateados, todos tontos, y todo el estado obsesionado.

Los odio aún más de lo normal esta noche. Las medias probablemente serían suficiente para salvarme, Jasper, y la mitad de Los Pilares del reclutamiento.

—Alice. Despierta. —No susurro. La niña duerme como un tronco—. Alice.

Ella esnifa y gime en su almohada.

—A veces quiero matarte. —Se queja.

—Qué dulce. ¡Ahora despierta!

Sus ojos todavía están cerrados cuando me abalanzo, aterrizando sobre ella como un gato gigante. Antes de que pueda empezar a gritar y quejarse e involucrar a mi madre, coloco una mano sobre su boca.

—Solo escúchame, eso es todo. No hables, solo escucha.

Resopla contra mi mano, pero asiente al mismo tiempo.

—Alice…

Su piel limpia se coloca de color rojo brillante con la mención de él. Incluso se ríe, algo que nunca hace. Pero no tengo tiempo para su amor platónico de colegiala, no ahora.

—Deja de hacer eso, Alice. —Suspiro temblorosamente—. Alice va a ser reclutado.

Y luego su risa se ha ido. El reclutamiento no es una broma, no para nosotros.

—He encontrado una manera de sacarlo de aquí, para salvarlo de la guerra, pero necesito tu ayuda para hacerlo. —Me duele decirlo, pero de alguna manera las palabras salen de mis labios—. Te necesito, Alice. ¿Me ayudarás?

No duda en responder, y siento una gran oleada de amor por mi hermana.

—Sí.

Es una buena cosa que sea bajita, o el uniforme adicional de Alice nunca me encajaría. Es grueso y oscuro, no del todo adecuado para el sol del verano, con botones y cremalleras que parecen cocinarse en el calor. El paquete en mi espalda se mueve, casi llevándome con el peso de la ropa e instrumentos de costuras. Alice tiene su propio paquete y estrecho uniforme, pero no parece molestarle en absoluto. Está acostumbrada al trabajo duro y una vida dura.

Navegamos la mayor parte de la distancia río arriba, aplastada entre las fanegas de trigo en la barcaza de un granjero benevolente del que Alice se hizo amiga hace años. La gente confía en ella por aquí, como nunca pueden confiar en mí. El agricultor nos deja a kilómetro y medio por recorrer, cerca del sendero sinuoso en el que los comerciantes se dirigen a Summerton. Ahora pasamos con ellos, hacia lo que Alice llama la Puerta del Jardín, aunque no hay jardines para ser vistos. En realidad es una puerta de vidrio espumoso que nos ciega antes de incluso tener la oportunidad de entrar. El resto de la pared parece estar hecha de la misma cosa, pero no puedo creer que el rey Plateado fuese tan estúpido como para esconderse detrás de las paredes de cristal.

—No es de cristal. —me dice Alice—. O al menos, no del todo. Los Plateados descubrieron una manera de calentar el diamante y mezclarlo con otros materiales. Es totalmente inexpugnable. Ni siquiera una bomba podría pasar a través de esto.

 _Paredes de diamante_.

—Eso parece necesario.

—Mantén la cabeza agachada. Déjame hablar a mí. —susurra.

Me quedo detrás de ella, con los ojos en la carretera mientras veo que se desvanece el asfalto negro agrietado de pavimento y piedra blanca. Es tan suave que casi me deslizo, pero Alice agarra mi brazo, manteniéndome firme. Alice no tendría un problema caminando en esto, no con sus piernas del mar. Pero entonces Alice no estaría aquí en absoluto. Él ya se ha dado por vencido. _Yo no lo haré_.

A medida que nos acercamos a las puertas, entrecierro los ojos para ver al otro lado. Aunque Summerton solo existe para la temporada, abandonada antes de la primera helada, es la ciudad más grande que he visto. Hay calles ruidosas, tiendas, bares, casas y patios, todos ellos apuntan hacia una monstruosidad brillante de cristal-diamante y mármol. Y ahora sé de dónde obtuvo su nombre. El Salón del Sol brilla como una estrella, llegando a un centenar de metros en el aire en una masa de torsión de torres y puentes. Partes de ello se oscurecen aparentemente a voluntad, para darles a los ocupantes privacidad. No se puede tener a los campesinos con el rey y su corte. Es impresionante, intimidante, magnífica, y esto es solo la casa de verano.

—Nombres —grita una voz ronca, y Alice para en seco.

—Alice Swan. Esta es mi hermana, Bella Swan. Me está ayudando a traer algunas mercancías para mi lorda. —Ella no se inmuta, manteniendo su voz, incluso, casi aburrida. El oficial de Seguridad me asiente y cambio mi bolso, haciendo un espectáculo de ello. Las manos de Alice muestran nuestras tarjetas de identificación, ambas desgarradas, sucias y listas para desmoronarse, pero son suficientes. El hombre debe conocer a mi hermana porque apenas mira su identificación. La mía la escruta, buscando entre mi rostro y mi imagen por un buen minuto. Me pregunto si está susurrando también y puede leer mi mente. Eso pondría fin a esta pequeña excursión muy rápidamente y probablemente me ganaría una soga de cable alrededor de mi cuello.

—Muñecas. —Suspira, ya aburrido con nosotras.

Por un momento, estoy desconcertada, pero Alice saca la mano derecha sin pensar. Sigo el gesto, señalando mi brazo al oficial. Él golpea un par de bandas rojas alrededor de las muñecas. Los círculos se encogen hasta que están apretados como grilletes, no hay eliminación de estas cosas por nuestra cuenta.

—Muévanse. —dice el oficial, señalando con un gesto vago de la mano. Dos chicas jóvenes no son una amenaza en sus ojos.

Alice asiente en señal de agradecimiento, pero yo no. Este hombre no merece un gramo de agradecimiento de mi parte. Las puertas se abren a nuestro alrededor y vamos. Mis latidos vibran en mis orejas, ahogando los sonidos del Gran Jardín mientras entramos en un mundo diferente.

Es un mercado como nunca he visto, salpicado de flores, árboles y fuentes. Los Rojos son pocos y rápidos, haciendo mandados y vendiendo sus propias mercancías, todos marcados por sus bandas rojas. Aunque los Plateados no llevan ninguna banda, son fáciles de detectar. Gotean con joyas y metales preciosos, una fortuna en cada uno de ellos. Un resbalón de uno de esos y puedo ir a casa con todo lo que necesitaré siempre. Todos son altos, hermosos y fríos, moviéndose con una gracia lenta que ningún Rojo puede reclamar. Simplemente no tenemos el tiempo para movernos de esa manera.

Alice me guía más allá de una panadería con pasteles espolvoreados en oro, un tendero que muestra las frutas de colores brillantes que nunca he visto antes, y hasta un zoológico lleno de animales salvajes más allá de mi comprensión. Una pequeña niña, Plateada juzgando por su ropa, alimenta con pequeños trozos de manzana a una criatura como un caballo manchado con un cuello increíblemente largo. Unas calles más allá, una joyería brilla en todos los colores del arco iris. Hago nota de ello, pero mantener mi cabeza recta aquí es difícil. El aire parece a pulso, vibrante de vida.

Justo cuando creo que no puede haber nada más fantástico que este lugar, veo más de cerca a los Plateados y recuerdo exactamente quiénes son. La niña es una Telky, levitando a los manzanos diez metros en el aire para alimentar a la bestia de cuello largo. Un florista pasa las manos a través de una maceta de flores blancas y explora el crecimiento, curvándose alrededor de sus codos. Es un Verdino, un manipulador de las plantas y la tierra. Un par de Ninfas se sientan junto a la fuente, entreteniendo perezosamente a los niños con orbes flotantes en el agua. Uno de ellos tiene el cabello naranja y los ojos llenos de odio, incluso mientras hay otros niños alrededor de él. En toda la plaza, cada tipo de Plateado va sobre sus vidas extraordinarias. Hay tantos, cada uno grandioso, maravilloso, poderoso y tan alejado del mundo que conozco.

—Así es como vive la otra mitad. —murmura Alice, sintiendo mi asombro—. Es suficiente para hacer que me enferme.

La culpa me domina. Siempre he estado celosa de Alice, su talento y todos los privilegios que le brindan, pero nunca he pensado en el costo. Ella no pasa mucho tiempo en la escuela y tiene pocos amigos en Los Pilares. Si Alice fuera normal, tendría muchos. Sonreiría. En cambio, la chica de catorce años, trabaja con la aguja y el hilo, poniendo el futuro de su familia en su espalda, viviendo en un mundo que odia.

—Gracias, Ali. —le susurro a la oreja. Ella sabe que no me refiero solo por hoy.

—La tienda de Salla está ahí, con el toldo azul. —Señala en una calle lateral, una pequeña tienda de sándwiches entre un par de cafeterías—. Voy a estar en el interior, si me necesitas.

—No lo haré. —le respondo con rapidez—. Incluso si las cosas van mal, no voy a conseguir que te involucres.

—Bien. —Luego toma mi mano, apretándola firmemente por un segundo—. Ten cuidado. Está lleno hoy, más de lo habitual.

—Más lugares para esconderse. —le digo con una sonrisa.

Pero su voz es grave.

—Más oficiales también.

Seguimos caminando, cada paso que nos acerca al momento exacto en que me dejará sola en este extraño lugar. Un repiqueteo de pánico me atraviesa cuando Alice levanta suavemente el paquete de mis hombros. Hemos llegado a su tienda.

Para calmarme, divago en voz baja.

—No hables con nadie, no hagas contacto visual. Mantente en movimiento. Acuérdate del camino, a través de la Puerta del Jardín. El oficial quita mi banda y sigo caminando. —Asiente mientras hablo, los ojos muy abiertos, cautelosos y tal vez incluso con esperanza—. Son dieciséis kilómetros hasta casa.

—Dieciséis kilómetros hasta casa. —hace eco.

Deseando por todo el mundo que pueda ir con ella, veo a Alice desaparecer bajo el toldo azul. Ha llegado tan lejos. Ahora es mi turno.

* * *

Poco a poco, van viendo más y más sobre el mundo de nuestra Bella. Pobreza, injusticia, muerte, guerra... Moneda corriente en la vida de los Rojos. ¿No les hierve la sangre ver el contraste con la vida de los Plateados?

A mí, sí. A veces quisiera pegarles, snslkdjnflkjfn. ¡Esos Plateados realmente necesitan una lección!

Y Ali... Pobre, tiene que trabajar para mantener a su familia, Dios. ¿No debería haber algo que prohíba que los niños carguen con tal peso en sus espaldas?

Bueno, eso es todo. Hoy no tengo mucho que decir. Creo que la cabeza sigue sin darme para mucho, con el resfrío este que me tiene en modo zombie, so...

Sin más que decir,

¡Nos vemos el miércoles!

Y feliz domingo. ***emoticon heart***

 **XOXO,**

 _ **S.**_


	5. Chapter 5

❝ **Red Queen.** ❞

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, ni siquiera sus historias y orígenes. Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** , y la historia es una adaptación de la fabulosa novela homónima de **Victoria Aveyard**. Yo me atribuyo únicamente la  adaptación.

 _ **P.S:**_ Aquello escrito en _cursiva_ son, en su mayoría, los pensamientos de nuestra protagonista. En una menor medida, son otras cosas como cartas, notas, y demás.

¡Disfruten la lectura! ¡Nos vemos abajito!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4.**

He hecho esto miles de veces antes, viendo la multitud como un lobo hace con un rebaño de ovejas. Buscando por el débil, el lento, el tonto. Solo que ahora, soy mucho más la presa. Podría elegir a uno rápido, quien me agarrará en la mitad de un latido del corazón, o peor, un susurro que probablemente me podía sentir viniendo a un kilómetro de distancia. Incluso la niña Telky me puede vencer si las cosas se tuercen. Así que voy a tener que ser más rápida que nunca, más inteligente que nunca, y lo peor de todo, tener más suerte que nunca. Es enloquecedor. Afortunadamente, nadie presta atención a otro siervo rojo, otro insecto vagando más allá de los pies de los dioses.

Me dirijo de nuevo a la plaza, con los brazos colgando flácidos pero listos a mis costados. Normalmente este es mi baile, caminar por las zonas más congestionadas de una multitud, dejando que mis manos atrapen los monederos y bolsas como telas de araña atrapan moscas. No soy tan estúpida como para intentarlo aquí. En lugar de ello, sigo a la multitud alrededor de la plaza. Ahora no estoy cegada por mi fantástico entorno sino que miro más allá de ellos, a las grietas de la piedra y a los oficiales de Seguridad de uniforme negro en cada sombra. El mundo imposible de Plateados viene con más claridad. Los Plateados apenas se miran unos a los otros, y nunca sonríen. La chica Telky parece aburrida alimentando a su extraña bestia, y los comerciantes ni siquiera regatean. Solo los Rojos parecen vivos, lanzándose alrededor de los hombres y mujeres de movimiento-lento por una vida mejor. A pesar del calor, del sol, las banderas brillantes, nunca he visto un lugar tan frío.

Lo que más me preocupa son las cámaras de vídeo negras ocultas en el dosel o los callejones. Hay solo unas pocas en casa, en el puesto de seguridad o en la arena, pero están por todas partes en el mercado. Solo puedo oírlas zumbando en firme recordatorio: _alguien está mirando aquí._

La marea de multitud me lleva por la avenida principal, más allá de las tabernas y cafeterías. Los Plateados se sientan en un bar al aire libre, mirando pasar a la multitud mientras disfrutan de sus bebidas por la mañana. Algunas pantallas de video están establecidas en las paredes o colgando de los arcos. Cada una muestra algo diferente, que va desde antiguos combates en la arena a programas de noticias brillantemente coloreados que no entiendo, todos mezclándose en mi cabeza. El agudo zumbido de las pantallas, el sonido lejano de estática, zumbando en mis oídos. Cómo pueden soportarlo, no lo sé. Pero los Plateados ni siquiera parpadean ante los videos, casi lo ignoran completamente.

El Salón proyecta una sombra que brilla tenuemente, y me encuentro mirando con estúpido asombro otra vez. Pero entonces un ruido monótono me chasquea fuera de ello. Al principio suena como el tono de la arena, la que se utiliza para iniciar una Hito, pero este es diferente. Lento y más pesado de alguna manera. Sin pensarlo, me dirijo al ruido.

En el bar junto a mí, todas las pantallas de video parpadean en la misma emisión. No es un discurso real, sino un informe de prensa. Incluso los Plateados se detienen para observar en silencio embelesado. Cuando termina el zumbido, comienza el informe. Una mullida mujer rubia, Plateada, sin duda, aparece en la pantalla. Lee un pedazo de papel y parece asustada.

—Plateados de Norta, les pedimos disculpas por la interrupción. Hace trece minutos hubo un ataque terrorista en la capital.

Los Plateados de alrededor jadean, estallando en murmullos temerosos.

Solo puedo parpadear con incredulidad. ¿Ataque terrorista? ¿En los Plateados?

¿ _Es eso posible_?

—Este fue un atentado organizado a los edificios del gobierno en el oeste de Archeon. Según los informes, la Corte Real, La Sala de Tesorería, y el Palacio Whitefire han sido dañados, pero los de la Corte y los de la Tesorería no estaban en la sesión de esta mañana. —La imagen de la mujer cambia a imágenes de un edificio en llamas. Los oficiales de Seguridad evacuan a las personas del interior, mientras que las Ninfas atacan con agua las llamas. Curanderos, marcados por una cruz de color negro y rojo en sus brazos, corren de aquí para allá entre ellos—. La familia real no estaba en la residencia en Whitefire, y no hay víctimas reportadas en este momento. Se espera que el rey Tiberias se dirija a la nación dentro de una hora.

Un Plateado a mi lado aprieta su puño y lo estampa contra la barra, enviando grietas de araña a través de la parte superior de roca sólida. _Un brazo de hierro_.

—¡Son los Lakelanders! ¡Están perdiendo el norte por lo que van a venir al Sur para asustarnos! —Algunos abuchean con él, maldiciendo a los Lakelands.

—¡Debemos acabar con ellos, empujarlos a través de todo el camino hasta la Prairie! —ecos de otros Plateados. Muchos animando en acuerdo. Necesito con toda mi fuerza no romperme ante estos cobardes que nunca verán la primera línea o enviaran a sus hijos luchar. Su guerra Plateada se está pagando con sangre Roja.

A medida que más y más rollos de metraje, muestran la fachada de mármol del palacio de justicia explotando en polvo o una pared de vidrio blindado resistiendo a una bola de fuego, una parte de mí se siente feliz. Los Plateados no son invencibles. Tienen enemigos, enemigos que pueden hacerles daño, y por una vez, no se esconden detrás de un escudo Rojo.

Retorna la locutora, más pálida que nunca. Alguien susurra fuera de la pantalla y baraja a través de sus notas, sus manos temblando.

—Parece que una organización ha asumido la responsabilidad por el atentado de Archeon. —dice, tambaleándose un poco. Los hombres gritando se calman rápidamente, ansiosos de escuchar las palabras en la pantalla—. Un grupo terrorista autodenominado La Guardia Escarlata lanzó este video hace unos momentos.

—¿La Guardia Escarlata?

—¿Quién demonios?

—¿Algún tipo de broma?

Y otras preguntas confusas se elevan alrededor de la barra. Nadie ha oído hablar de la Guardia Escarlata antes.

 _Pero yo sí._

Eso es lo que Farley se llamaba a sí misma. Ella y Will. Pero son contrabandistas, ambos, no terroristas o bombarderos o cualquier otra cosa que la emisión podría decir _. Es una coincidencia, no pueden ser ellos._

En la pantalla, me saluda un espectáculo terrible. Una mujer se para en frente de una cámara inestable, un pañuelo escarlata atado alrededor de su cara por lo que solo su cabello dorado y sus ojos azules penetrantes brillan. Sostiene una pistola en una mano y una bandera roja hecha jirones en otra. Y en su pecho, hay una placa de bronce en forma de un sol desecho.

—Somos la Guardia Escarlata y estamos a favor de la libertad y la igualdad de todas las personas. —dice la mujer. Reconozco su voz.

 _Farley._

—Empezando por los Rojos.

No necesito ser un genio para saber que un bar lleno de violentos, enfadados Plateados es el último lugar donde una chica Roja quiere estar. Pero no me puedo mover. No puedo apartar los ojos de la cara de Farley.

—Creen que son los amos del mundo, pero su reinado como reyes y dioses llega a su fin. Hasta que no nos reconozcan como humanos, como iguales, la lucha estará en su puerta. No en un campo de batalla, sino en sus ciudades. En sus calles. En sus casas. No nos ven, y por lo tanto, estamos en todas partes. —Su voz tararea con autoridad y aplomo—. Y vamos a levantarnos, Rojo como el amanecer.

 _Rojo como el amanecer._

La filmación termina, volviendo a la rubia con la boca abierta. Los rugidos ahogan el resto de la emisión cuando los Plateados alrededor de la barra encuentran sus voces. Gritan sobre Farley, llamándola un terrorista, un asesina, un diablo Rojo. Antes de que sus ojos puedan caer sobre mí, vuelvo a salir a la calle.

Pero por toda la avenida, desde la plaza del Ayuntamiento, Plateados hierven en cada bar y cafetería. Trato de arrancar la banda roja alrededor de mi muñeca, pero la estúpida se mantiene firme. Otros Rojos desaparecen en callejones y puertas, tratando de huir, y soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para seguirlos. Cuando encuentro un callejón, los gritos comienzan.

Contra todo instinto, miro por encima del hombro para ver a un hombre Rojo sostenido por el cuello. Le suplica a su agresor Plateado, mendigando.

—¡Por favor, no lo sé, no sé quién demonios son esas personas!

—¿Qué es la Guardia Escarlata? —le grita el Plateado a la cara. Lo reconozco como una de las Ninfas que estaba jugando con los niños hace menos de media hora—. ¿Quiénes son?

Antes de que el Rojo pueda responder, un chorro de agua va contra él, más fuerte que la caída de los martillos. La Ninfa levanta una mano y el agua sube, otra vez salpicándole. Plateados rodean la escena, mofándose con júbilo, animándolo. El Rojo chisporrotea y jadea, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Él proclama su inocencia con cada segundo libre, pero el agua sigue llegando. La Ninfa, con los ojos abiertos con odio, no muestra señales de detenerse. Saca agua de las fuentes, de cada copa, cayéndole una y otra vez.

La Ninfa lo está ahogando.

El toldo azul es mi faro, guiándome por las calles en pánico mientras que esquivo a los Rojos y a los Plateados por igual. Por lo general, el caos es mi mejor amigo, haciendo mi trabajo de ladrón mucho más fácil. Nadie se da cuenta de un monedero que falta cuando están huyendo de una turba. Pero Jasper y dos mil escudos ya no son mi prioridad. Solo puedo pensar en conseguir a Alice y salir de la ciudad, que sin duda se convertirá en una prisión. _Si cierran las puertas..._ No quiero pensar en ser atrapada aquí, atrapada detrás de un vidrio con la libertad fuera de nuestro alcance.

Los oficiales corren de un lado a otro por la calle, porque no saben qué hacer o a quién proteger. Algunos acorralan Rojos, obligándolos a arrodillarse. Tiemblan y suplican, repitiendo una y otra vez que ellos no saben nada. Estoy dispuesta a apostar que soy la única en toda la ciudad, que incluso había oído hablar de la Guardia Escarlata antes de hoy.

Eso me envía una nueva punzada de miedo. Si soy capturada, si les digo lo poco que sé, ¿qué van a hacerle a mi familia? ¿A Jasper? ¿A los Pilares?

 _No me pueden atrapar._

Usando los puestos para ocultarme, corro tan rápido como puedo. La calle principal es una zona de guerra, pero mantengo mis ojos hacia adelante, en el toldo azul más allá de la plaza. Paso la joyería y aminoro. Solo una pieza podría salvar a Jasper. Pero en el latido de corazón que me toma para detenerme, una lluvia de vidrio raspa mi rostro. En la calle, un Telky tiene sus ojos en mí y apunta de nuevo. No le doy la oportunidad y salgo, deslizándome bajo cortinas y puestos de venta y las armas extendidas hasta que regreso a la plaza. Antes de darme cuenta, el agua chapotea alrededor de mis pies mientras corro a través de la fuente.

Una onda azul de espuma me golpea de lado, en el agua revuelta. No es profunda, no más de dos metros hasta el fondo, pero el agua se siente como el plomo. No puedo moverme, no puedo nadar, no puedo respirar. Apenas puedo pensar. Mi mente solo puede gritar Ninfa, y recuerdo al pobre hombre Rojo en la avenida, ahogándose en sus propios pies. Mi cabeza golpea la parte inferior de piedra y veo las estrellas, chispas, antes de borrarse mi visión. Cada centímetro de mi piel se siente electrificado. El agua cambia alrededor, de nuevo a normal, y rompo la superficie de la fuente. Aire grita de nuevo en mis pulmones, quemando mi garganta y mi nariz, pero no me importa. _Estoy viva._

Pequeñas y fuertes manos me agarran por el cuello, tratando de sacarme de la fuente. Alice. Mis pies empujan fuera la parte inferior y caemos al suelo juntas.

—Tenemos que irnos. —grito, luchando por mis pies.

Alice ya está corriendo por delante de mí, hacia la puerta del jardín.

—¡Muy perspicaz! —grita por encima de su hombro.

No puedo dejar de mirar hacia atrás a la plaza mientras la sigo. La muchedumbre de Plateados mana, buscando a través de los puestos con la voracidad de los lobos. Los pocos Rojos dejados atrás se encojen en el suelo, pidiendo clemencia. Y en la fuente de la que acababa de escapar, un hombre con el cabello de color naranja flota boca abajo.

Mi cuerpo tiembla, cada nervio en llamas mientras empujamos hacia la puerta. Alice sostiene mi mano, las dos tirando a través de la multitud.

—Dieciséis kilómetros. —murmura Alice—. ¿Conseguiste lo que necesitabas?

El peso de mi vergüenza estrellándome mientras niego. No había tiempo. Apenas llegué a la avenida antes de que el informe llegara. _No había nada que pudiera hacer._

El rostro de Alice cae, plegado en un pequeño ceño fruncido.

—Pensaremos en algo. —dice, su voz tan desesperada como me siento.

Pero la puerta se perfila más adelante, creciendo con cada segundo que pasa. Me llena de pavor. Una vez que pase por ella, una vez que me vaya, Jasper realmente se habrá ido.

Y creo que por eso ella lo hace.

Antes de que pueda detenerla, agarrarla, o alejarla, la pequeña mano inteligente de Alice se desliza en la bolsa de alguien. No en cualquier persona, sin embargo, sino en un Plateado escapando. Un Plateado con ojos de plomo, una nariz dura, y unos hombros cuadrados que gritan "no te metas conmigo". Alice podría ser un artista con una aguja e hilo, pero no es ninguna carterista. Se necesita solo de un segundo para que él se dé cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. Y entonces alguien agarra a Alice del suelo.

Es el mismo Plateado. Hay dos de ellos. _¿Gemelos?_

—No es un tiempo prudente para empezar a cosechar de los bolsillos de un Plateado. —dicen los gemelos al unísono. Y luego están tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, rodeándonos en multitud. Multiplicándose. _Es un clonador._

Hacen girar mi cabeza.

—Ella no quería causar ningún daño, es solo una niña estúpida…

—¡Solo soy un niña estúpida! —grita Alice, tratando de patear al que le sostiene.

Se ríen juntos en un sonido horrible.

Me lanzo hacia Alice, tratando de hacer palanca para apartarla, pero uno de ellos me empuja hacia el suelo. El camino de piedra dura golpea el aire de mis pulmones, y jadeo en busca de aire, viendo con impotencia cómo otro gemelo pone un pie en mi estómago, sujetándome.

—Por favor. —Me ahogo, pero nadie me escucha. El chirrido en mi cabeza se intensifica a medida que cada cámara se gira para mirarnos. Me siento electrificada de nuevo, esta vez de miedo por mi hermana.

Un oficial de Seguridad, el que nos dejó en el interior esta mañana, avanza con el arma en la mano.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —gruñe, mirando a los Plateados idénticos.

Uno por uno, se funden de nuevo juntos, hasta que solo quedan dos: el que sostiene a Alice y el que me fija a la tierra.

—Es una ladrona. —dice, sacudiendo a mi hermana. Para su crédito, ella no grita.

El oficial la reconoce, su duro rostro retorciéndose en un ceño de una fracción de segundo.

—Conoce la ley, chica.

Alice baja la cabeza.

—Conozco la ley.

Me esfuerzo tanto como puedo, tratando de detener lo que viene. Vidrio estalla cuando una pantalla cercana se agrieta y parpadea, rota por los disturbios. Pero no hace nada para detener al funcionario quién agarra a mi hermana, empujándola al suelo.

Mi propia voz grita, uniéndose al estrépito del caos.

—¡Fui yo! ¡Fue mi idea! ¡Lastímame a mí! —Pero no escuchan. No les importa.

Solo puedo ver cómo el oficial pone a mi hermana a mi lado. Tiene los ojos en los míos mientras él trae la culata de su arma, rompiéndole los huesos de la mano de coser.

* * *

Sí, sí, sí. Sé lo que estarán pensando.

¿Cómo puede dejarnos así? ¿Por qué tan corto el capítulo? ¿Por qué avanza tan lenta la historia? ¿Y Edward? ¿No se supone que esta es una historia _Bellward_?

Tengo respuestas a todos esos interrogantes.

Para el **primero** , pues les dejo ahí porque ahí es donde termina el capítulo real, y no quiero cambiar nada para así poder dejar la historia fiel al libro. También responde esto la **segunda** pregunta, y con respecto a la **tercera** es que pues, supongo que el propósito de la escritora fue introducirnos bien en el mundo de la protagonista y a su vez darnos cada uno de los detalles de por qué sucede lo que sucederá en los próximos capítulos.

En cuanto a Edward, no desesperen. Esta sí es una historia Bellward, y de hecho nuestro cobrizo aparecerá en el próximo capítulo.

... ¡Ups! Eso se supone no debía contarles. ¿? :x

Bueno, eso es en resumen lo que quería aclarar, además del hecho de que puede que vean en los próximos capítulos una mezcla entre los nombres de los personajes de Meyes y los de Aveyard, y es que aunque quiero que sea esta una adaptación, algunos apellidos se adaptan tanto a la historia que no me veo en el poder de cambiarlos. (Además que son muy bellos, sjkjskjksjksjs)

Por cierto, me gustaría agradecerles a todos aquellas personas que siguen esta historia. Aunque en los campos de "fav" y "follow", y el de "reviews", solo aparecen unas pocas personas, lo que en realidad cuenta es la cantidad de visitantes que deja FF saber por los "Traffic stats". So, creo que ver que casi 60 personas, o más, siguen esta historia (aunque sea de forma anónima) me anima mucho a seguir con este proyecto. Y, por supuesto, gracias a los que se tomaron la olestia y el tiempo de agregar esta historia a fav y follow, o de enviar rr. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!

Y eso es todo por hoy. Prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo, sdkbfslkdb.

¡Hasta el domingo!

 _ **XOXO,**_

 _ **S.**_


	6. Chapter 6

❝ **Red Queen.** ❞

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, ni siquiera sus historias y orígenes. Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** , y la historia es una adaptación de la fabulosa novela homónima de **Victoria Aveyard**. Yo me atribuyo únicamente la  adaptación.

 _ **P.S:**_ Aquello escrito en _cursiva_ son, en su mayoría, los pensamientos de nuestra protagonista. En una menor medida, son otras cosas como cartas, notas, y demás.

¡Disfruten la lectura! ¡Nos vemos abajito!

* * *

Actualización sorpresa y capítulo dedicados a **MansenAbril** , quien fue ambas cosas: Mi primer review y la persona que me ha estado apoyando con sus rr en este proyecto desde que inicié. Muchas gracias, Abril, por darme ánimos de seguir. Eres increíble. ***emoticon heart***

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5.**

Jasper me encontrará en cualquier lugar que trate de esconderme, así que sigo moviéndome. Corro como si pudiera alejarme de lo que le he hecho a Alice, por cómo le he fallado a Jasper, por cómo he destruido todo. Pero aún no puedo alejarme de la mirada en los ojos de mi madre cuando traje a Alice a la puerta. Vi la sombra sin esperanza cruzar por su rostro y corrí antes de que mi padre en silla de ruedas apareciera. No podría enfrentarlos a ambos. _Soy una cobarde_.

Así que corro hasta que no puedo pensar, hasta que todos los malos recuerdos se desvanecen, hasta que solo pueda sentir ardor en mis músculos. Incluso me digo que las lágrimas en mis mejillas son por la lluvia.

Cuando finalmente me detengo para recobrar el aliento, estoy fuera de la aldea, a pocos kilómetros por ese terrible camino al norte. La luz se filtra a través de los árboles alrededor de la curva, iluminando una posada, una de las muchas en éste antiguo camino. Está atestado como cada verano, lleno de funcionarios y trabajadores de temporada que siguen la corte real. No viven en Los Pilares, no conocen mi rostro, así que son presa fácil para robarles. Lo hago todos los veranos; pero Jasper siempre está conmigo, sonriendo con una bebida mientras me observa trabajar. _Supongo que no voy a ver su sonrisa por mucho más tiempo_.

Un bramido de risas atronadoras se escuchan mientras unos hombres salen tambaleándose de la posada, borrachos y felices. Sus monederos sonando, pesados por el pago del día. _Dinero plateado_ , por servir, sonreír y saludar a los monstruos disfrazados de lores.

Causé mucho daño, sobre todo a los que más quiero. Debería dar la vuelta y regresar a casa, para enfrentarlos a todos con, al menos, un poco de coraje. En cambio, me instalo en las sombras de la posada, contenta de permanecer en la oscuridad.

 _Supongo que causar dolor es para lo único que sirvo_.

No me cuesta mucho llenarme los bolsillos del abrigo. Los borrachos entran cada pocos minutos y me presiono contra ellos, poniendo una sonrisa para ocultar mis manos. Nadie se da cuenta, a nadie le importa, cuando desaparezco otra vez. Soy una sombra, nadie se acuerda de las sombras.

La medianoche va y viene y todavía estoy aquí, esperando. La luna en lo alto es un perfecto recordatorio del tiempo, de cuánto llevo fuera. _Un último bolsillo_ , me digo. _Uno más y me voy_. He estado diciéndomelo durante una hora.

Cuando sale el siguiente hombre, no lo pienso. Sus ojos están puestos en el cielo y no me nota. Llegar es muy fácil, es demasiado fácil enganchar un dedo alrededor de las cuerdas de su monedero. Debería saber que nada es fácil, pero los disturbios y los ojos hundidos de Alice me han hecho una tonta por el dolor.

Cierra su mano alrededor de mi muñeca, su agarre es fuerte y extrañamente caliente, mientras me saca de las sombras. Intento resistirme, escapar y huir, pero es demasiado fuerte. Cuando gira, el fuego en sus ojos me da miedo, el mismo temor que sentí esta mañana. Pero le doy la bienvenida a cualquier castigo que pida. Me lo merezco completamente.

—Ladrona. —dice, una extraña sorpresa en su voz.

Parpadeo, luchando para no reírme. Ni siquiera tengo fuerza para protestar.

—Obviamente.

Me mira, escudriñándome del rostro a las botas desgastadas. Me hace sufrir. Después de un largo momento, suspira y me deja ir. Aturdida, solo puedo contemplarlo. Cuando una moneda de plata gira en el aire, apenas tengo el ingenio para atraparla. _Un tetrarca. Un tetrarca de plata vale como una corona_. Mucho más que cualquiera de las monedas robadas que tengo en los bolsillos.

—Eso debe ser más que suficiente para ayudarte a salir del apuro. —dice antes de que pueda responder.

A la luz de la posada, sus ojos brillan de un dorado rojizo, el color del calor. Mis años evaluando a las personas no me fallan, hasta ahora. Su cabello negro es demasiado brillante, su piel demasiado pálida para ser un siervo. Pero su físico parece más de un leñador, con hombros anchos y piernas fuertes. Es joven, un poco mayor que yo, aunque no tan seguro de sí mismo como debe ser cualquier chico de diecinueve o veinte años de edad.

Debería besar sus botas por dejarme ir y darme este regalo, pero la curiosidad me gana. Siempre lo hace.

—¿Por qué? —La palabra sale dura y áspera. Después de un día como hoy, ¿cómo puedo ser algo más?

La pregunta le sorprende y se encoge de hombros.

—Lo necesitas más que yo.

Quiero tirar la moneda en su rostro y decirle que puedo cuidarme, pero una parte de mí sabe la verdad. ¿ _El día de hoy no te ha enseñado nada_?

—Gracias. —me obligo a decir, a través de mis dientes apretados.

De alguna manera, se ríe de mi reacia gratitud.

—No te hagas daño. —Entonces cambia de lugar, dando un paso más cerca. _Es la persona más extraña que he conocido_ —. Vives en el pueblo, ¿no?

—Sí. —respondo, señalándome. Con mi cabello despeinado, ropa sucia y ojos derrotados, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? Él es todo lo contrario, camisa fina y limpia, sus zapatos son de suave cuero brillante. Me mira, jugando con su collar. Lo pongo nervioso.

La luz de la luna hace que parezca pálido, sus ojos penetrantes.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta, desviando—. ¿Vivir ahí?

Su pregunta casi me hace reír, pero no parece divertido.

—¿A alguien le gusta? —respondo finalmente, preguntándome a qué diantres está jugando.

Pero en lugar de replicar con rapidez, respondiendo como Jasper haría, se calla. Una mirada oscura cruza por su rostro.

—¿Vas a regresar? —dice de repente, señalando el camino.

—¿Por qué?, ¿miedo a la oscuridad? —digo arrastrando las palabras, doblando los brazos sobre mi pecho. Pero en el fondo de mi estómago, me pregunto si debo temer. _Es fuerte, rápido y aquí estás sola_.

Me devuelve la sonrisa, y me alivia de una forma inquietante.

—No, pero quiero asegurarme de que mantengas las manos para ti misma el resto de la noche. ¿Puedes salir del bar y caminamos de casa en casa, sí? Soy Edward, por cierto. —agrega, extendiendo una mano.

No la tomo, recordando el calor de su piel. En cambio, me muevo hacia el camino, mis pasos rápidos y silenciosos.

—Bella Swan. —contesto sobre mi hombro.

No pasa mucho para que sus largas piernas estén cercas.

—Entonces, ¿siempre eres así de agradable? —se burla y, por alguna razón, me siento como si fuese un objeto de estudio. Pero la fría plata en mi mano me mantiene tranquila, me recuerda lo que tiene en sus bolsillos. _Plata para Farley. Qué apropiado_.

—Los lores deben pagarte bien para que lleves coronas. —replico, tratando de asustarlo sobre el tema.

Funciona de maravilla y lo deja estar.

—Tengo un buen trabajo. —explica, tratando de dar el tema por terminado.

—Al menos uno lo tiene.

—Pero tú…

—Diecisiete. —termino por él—. Todavía tengo algún tiempo antes del reclutamiento.

Estrecha sus ojos, los labios en una línea sombría. Algo duro se arrastra en su voz, afilando sus palabras.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Cada día menos. —Solo diciéndolo en voz alta hace que duelan mis entrañas. _Y Jasper tiene incluso menos que yo_.

Sus palabras mueren y nuevamente se me queda mirando, me examina mientras caminamos por el bosque. Pensando.

—Y no hay trabajo. —murmura, más para sí mismo que para mí—. No hay forma de que puedas evitar el servicio militar obligatorio.

Su confusión me desconcierta.

—Tal vez las cosas son diferentes de dónde provienes.

—Así que robas.

 _Robo_.

—Es lo mejor que puedo hacer. —Sale de mis labios. Una vez más, recuerdo que causar dolor es lo que mejor hago—. Mi hermana tiene un trabajo. —Dejo salir antes de recordar. _No, no lo tiene. Ahora ya no. Por tu culpa_.

Edward ve mi lucha con las palabras, preguntándome si debo corregirme o no. Es lo único que puedo hacer para mantener mi rostro serio, para evitar romperme totalmente frente a un desconocido. Pero debe intuir lo que estoy tratando de ocultar.

—¿Estuviste en el Salón hoy? —Creo que ya conoce la respuesta—. Los disturbios fueron terribles.

—Lo fueron. —Casi me ahogo con las palabras.

—Hiciste... —Presiona, de la manera más tranquila y calmada.

Es como hacerle un agujero a un embalse, todo empieza a desbordarse. No podía detener las palabras incluso si quisiera.

No menciono Farley o la Guardia Escarlata, o incluso a Jasper. Solo que mi hermana me llevó al Gran Jardín, que me ayudó a robar el dinero que necesitábamos para sobrevivir. El posterior error de Alice, su lesión, lo que significaba para nosotros. Lo que le he hecho a mi familia. Lo que he estado haciendo, decepcionando a mi madre, avergonzando a mi padre, robando a la gente de mi comunidad. Aquí en el camino, rodeada simplemente de oscuridad, le cuento a un extraño lo horrible que soy. No hace preguntas, incluso cuando lo que digo no tiene sentido. Solo escucha.

—Es lo mejor que puedo hacer. —aseguro de nuevo, antes de que mi voz se agote totalmente.

Entonces, plata brilla por el rabillo de mi ojo. Está sacando otra moneda. A la luz de la luna, solo puedo ver el contorno de la corona del rey llameante grabada en el metal. Cuando la presiona en mi mano, espero volver a sentir su calor, pero está frío.

 _No quiero tu compasión_ , quiero gritarle, pero eso sería muy descortés. La moneda puede comprar lo que Alice ya no puede.

—Lo siento mucho por ti, Bella. Las cosas no deberían ser así.

Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para fruncir el ceño.

—Hay peores vidas para vivir. No sientas lástima por mí.

Me deja en el borde de la aldea, dejándome caminar a través de las casas de Los Pilares sola. Algo en el lodo y las sombras, incomoda a Edward, y desaparece antes de que tenga la oportunidad de mirar atrás y darle las gracias al siervo extraño.

Mi casa está tranquila y oscura, pero aun así, me estremezco con miedo. Parece que la mañana fue hace cien años, parte de otra vida donde fui estúpida, egoísta y, tal vez, incluso un poco más feliz. Ahora no tengo nada más que un amigo reclutado y a mi hermana con los huesos rotos.

—No deberías preocupar a tu madre de esta forma. —La voz de mi padre retumba detrás de mí, en uno de los pilares. No lo he visto en el suelo desde hace tantos años, que me cuesta recordarlo.

Mi voz chilla en sorpresa y temor.

—¿Papá? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Cómo has…? —Pero apunta con el pulgar encima de su hombro, señalando la plataforma de poleas colgando de la casa. Lo usó por primera vez.

—Se fue la luz. Pensé en echarle un vistazo. —dice, rudo como siempre.

La silla de ruedas pasa delante de mí, deteniéndose en la caja de servicio que hay en el suelo. Cada casa tiene una, permite regular la carga eléctrica que mantiene las luces encendidas.

Papá resopla, su pecho sonando con cada respiración. Tal vez Alice será como él, su mano un desastre metálico, su cerebro roto y amargado con la idea de lo que podría haber sido.

—¿Por qué no usaste el periódico que te traje?

En respuesta, papá saca un trozo de periódico de su camisa y lo mete en la caja. Normalmente la cosa echaría chispas, pero no pasa nada. Roto.

—No funciona. —Suspira papá, sentado en su silla.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando la caja de servicio, sin saber qué decir, sin movernos, sin querer volver arriba. Papá huyó igual que yo, incapaz de permanecer en una casa dónde mamá seguramente estaría llorando por Alice y por los sueños perdidos, mientras mi hermana intentaba no unírsele.

Golpea la caja, como si golpeando la maldita cosa de repente pudiese devolvernos luz, calor y esperanza. Sus golpes se vuelven más duros, más desesperados y la ira emana de él. No por mí o por Alice, sino por el mundo. Hace mucho tiempo nos llamó hormigas, hormigas rojas ardiendo a la luz del sol Plateado. Destruidas por la grandeza de los demás, perdiendo la batalla por nuestro derecho a existir, porque no somos especiales. No evolucionamos como ellos, con poderes y fuerzas más allá de nuestra limitada imaginación. Nos quedamos igual, estancados en nuestros propios cuerpos. _El mundo cambia a nuestro alrededor y nosotros nos quedamos igual_.

Entonces también me enojo, maldiciendo a Farley, Jasper, el reclutamiento, cada pequeña cosa que puedo pensar. La caja de metal es fría al tacto, mucho tiempo después de haber perdido el calor de la electricidad. Pero hay vibraciones aún, profundamente en el mecanismo, esperando a ser encendido. Me pierdo intentando encontrar la electricidad, para traerla de vuelta y demostrar que incluso una pequeña cosa buena puede pasar en un mundo tan malo. Algo afilado toca mis dedos, sobresaltándome. _Es un cable pelado o un interruptor defectuoso_ , me digo. Se siente como un pinchazo, como una aguja clavándose en mis nervios, pero no hay más dolor.

Por encima de nosotros, la luz del porche cobra vida.

—Bueno, qué lujo. —murmura papá.

Se gira en el lodo, rodando hacia la polea. Lo sigo en silencio, no quiero mencionar la razón por la que tenemos tanto miedo del lugar que llamamos hogar.

—No más escapadas. —Suspira, abrochándose al cinturón de la plataforma.

—No más escapadas. —coincido, más para mí que para él.

La plataforma protesta por el esfuerzo, subiéndolo hasta el porche. Soy más rápida por la escalera, así que lo espero en la parte superior y lo ayudo a soltarse de la plataforma.

—¡Maldita cosa! —refunfuña papá cuando finalmente desabrochamos la última hebilla.

—Mamá se pondrá feliz de que salgas de casa.

Me mira con severidad, agarrando mi mano. Aunque papá apenas trabaja ahora, reparando baratijas y tallando para niños, sus manos todavía son ásperas y callosas. Como si acabara de volver de las líneas del frente. _La guerra nunca se va_.

—No se lo digas a tu madre.

—Pero…

—Sé que parece como si nada, pero es suficientemente algo. Pensará que es un pequeño paso en un gran viaje, ¿ves? Primero salir de casa por la noche, luego durante el día y después rodando alrededor del mercado con ella como hace veinte años. Entonces las cosas vuelven a ser como eran. —Sus ojos se oscurecen mientras habla, luchando para mantener su voz baja y plana—. No voy a mejorar, Bella. Nunca voy a sentirme mejor. No puedo darle esperanzas, no cuando sé que nunca sucedería. ¿Entiendes?

 _Muy bien, papá_.

Sabe que eso me da esperanzas y se suaviza.

—Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes.

—Todos lo deseamos.

A pesar de las sombras, puedo ver la mano rota de Alice cuando subo al desván. Normalmente duerme hecha un ovillo, acurrucada bajo una manta delgada; pero ahora está de espaldas, con su herida elevada sobre una pila de ropa. Mamá arregló su férula, mi pobre intento de ayuda, y las vendas son frescas. No necesito luz para saber que su pobre mano está negra, llena de moretones. Duerme intranquila, su cuerpo dando vueltas, pero su brazo se mantiene quieto. Incluso durmiendo, le duele.

Quiero llegar a ella, pero ¿cómo puedo arreglar los terribles acontecimientos del día?

Saco la carta de Emmett de la cajita donde guardo todas sus correspondencias. Sin duda, esto me calmará. Sus bromas, sus palabras, su voz atrapada en las páginas siempre me calman. Pero al analizar la carta una vez más, un sentimiento de pavor crece en mi estómago.

— _Rojo como el amanecer..._ —dice la carta. Ahí está, más claro que el agua en mi rostro. Las palabras de Farley en su video, el grito de guerra de la Guardia Escarlata, de puño y letra de mi hermano. La frase es demasiado extraña para ignorarla y pasarla por alto. Y la siguiente frase—, _ver salir el sol más fuerte..._ —Mi hermano es inteligente pero práctico. No le importan los atardeceres o amaneceres, o ingeniosas formas de hablar. _Crece dentro de mí_ , pero en vez de la voz de Farley en mi cabeza, es la de mi hermano hablando. _Se levantan, rojo como el amanecer_.

De alguna manera, Emmett sabía. Varias semanas atrás, antes del atentado, antes de la transmisión de Farley, Emmett sabía sobre la Guardia Escarlata y trató de decirnos. ¿ _Por qué_?

 _Porque es uno de ellos_.

* * *

Como han podido ver, esta es una actualización sorpresa, dedicada a la persona que me la pidió: **MansenAbril**.

Ha sido mi apoyo, aunque ella no lo supiera, durante estas dos semanas de actualizaciones, y me pareció un bonito gesto devolverle de alguna manera la alegría que me ha brindado al apoyarme de manera tan fiel.

Una vez más, gracias, Abril. Esto fue para ti. ***emoticon heart***

Sin más que decir, ahora sí nos vemos el domingo. Y recuerden, un rr no le hace mal a nadie. ***inserte sonidos de autora ansiosa ¿?*** ;*

 _ **XOXO,**_

 _ **S.**_


	7. Chapter 7

❝ **Red Queen.** ❞

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, ni siquiera sus historias y orígenes. Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** , y la historia es una adaptación de la fabulosa novela homónima de **Victoria Aveyard**. Yo me atribuyo únicamente la  adaptación.

 _ **P.S:**_ Aquello escrito en _cursiva_ son, en su mayoría, los pensamientos de nuestra protagonista. En una menor medida, son otras cosas como cartas, notas, y demás.

¡Disfruten la lectura! ¡Nos vemos abajito!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6.**

Cuando la puerta se abre de golpe al amanecer, no estoy asustada. Las requisas de seguridad son normales, a pesar de que usualmente obtenemos una o dos al año. Esta sería la tercera.

—Vamos, Ali. —murmuro, ayudándola a salir de su cama y a bajar por la escalera. Se mueve precariamente, apoyándose en su brazo bueno, y mamá nos espera en el piso. Sus brazos se cierran alrededor de Alice, pero sus ojos están en mí. Para mi sorpresa, no parece enfadada o siquiera decepcionada. En su lugar, su mirada es suave.

Dos oficiales esperan al lado de la puerta, sus armas colgando de sus costados. Los reconozco del puesto de avanzada del pueblo, pero hay otra figura, una mujer joven de rojo con una insignia de una corona de tres colores sobre su corazón. _Un sirviente de la realeza, un Rojo que le sirve al rey_ , me doy cuenta, y empiezo a entender. Esta no es una requisa común.

—Nos sometemos a la búsqueda y captura. —refunfuña mi padre, diciendo las palabras que debe cada vez que esto sucede. Pero en vez de dividirse para hurgar por nuestra casa, los oficiales de Seguridad se quedan firmes.

La joven mujer da un paso adelante y, para mi horror, se dirige a mí.

—Bella Swan, usted ha sido convocada a Summerton.

La mano buena de Alice se cierra alrededor de la mía, como si pudiera contenerme.

—¿Q-qué? —Me las arreglo para tartamudear.

—Ha sido convocada para Summerton. —repite ella, y hace señas hacia la puerta—. La escoltaremos. Por favor proceda.

Convocada. Por un Rojo. Nunca en mi vida había escuchado tal cosa. Así que, ¿por qué yo? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

Pensándolo mejor, soy una criminal y probablemente soy considerada una terrorista debido a mi asociación con Farley. Mi cuerpo hormiguea con nervios, cada musculo tenso y preparado. Tendré que correr, a pesar que los oficiales bloquean la puerta. _Será un milagro si logro llegar hasta una ventana._

—Cálmate, todo está aclarado después de ayer. —Ríe, confundiendo mi miedo—. El Salón y el mercado están bien controlados ahora. Por favor proceda. —Para mi sorpresa, sonríe, aun cuando los oficiales de Seguridad aprietan sus armas. Asienta un escalofrío en mi sangre.

Rechazar a la Seguridad, rechazar una convocación real, significaría la muerte, y no solo para mí.

—Está bien. —farfullo, desenredando mi mano de la de Alice. Se mueve para aferrarse a mí, pero nuestra madre la hala hacia atrás—. ¿Te veré más tarde?

La pregunta cuelga en el aire, y siento la mano tibia de papá rozar mi brazo _. Está despidiéndose._ Los ojos de mamá nadan con lágrimas no derramadas, y Alice está tratando de no parpadear, para recordar cada último segundo. _Ni siquiera tengo algo que pueda dejarle._ Pero antes de que pueda retrasarme o permitirme llorar, un oficial me toma del brazo y me aleja.

Las palabras se escapan de mis labios, a pesar de que salen apenas como algo más que un susurro.

—Te amo.

Y entonces la puerta se cierra detrás de mí, dejándome fuera de mi hogar y mi vida.

Me apresuran a través del pueblo, por el camino hacia la plaza del mercado. Pasamos por la casa destartalada de Jasper. Normalmente ya estaría despierto, a mitad de camino hacia el río para empezar el día temprano cuando aún está fresco, pero esos días se han ido. Ahora apuesto a que duerme la mitad del día, disfrutando las pocas comodidades que puede antes del servicio militar obligatorio. Parte de mí quiere gritarle una despedida, pero no lo hago. Irá a buscarme más tarde, y Alice le dirá todo. Con una risa silenciosa recuerdo que Farley me estará esperando hoy, con una fortuna como pago. Estará decepcionada.

En la plaza, un brillante transporte negro espera por nosotros. Cuatro ruedas, ventanas de vidrio, redondeado hasta el suelo, parece una bestia lista para ingerirme. Otro oficial está sentado en los controles y enciende el motor cuando nos acercamos, arrojando humo negro en el aire de la madrugada. Soy obligada a entrar en la parte trasera sin una palabra, y el sirviente apenas se desliza al lado antes de que el transporte despegue, corriendo por el camino a una velocidad que nunca he imaginado siquiera. _Esta será mi primera, y última, vez montada en uno._

Quiero hablar, preguntar qué está sucediendo. Cómo van a castigarme por mis crímenes, pero sé que mis palabras caerán en oídos sordos. Así que contemplo por la ventana, observando el pueblo desaparecer a medida que entramos en el bosque, por el familiar camino norteño. No está tan poblado como ayer, y oficiales de Seguridad esparcen el camino. _El Salón está controlado_ , el sirviente había dicho. Supongo que esto es a lo que se refería.

La pared de cristal de diamante brilla, reflejando el sol mientras sube desde los bosques. Quiero entrecerrar los ojos, pero me mantengo quieta. Debo mantener mis ojos abiertos aquí.

La puerta es empujada por uniformes negros, todos oficiales de Seguridad chequeando y revisando a los viajeros a medida que entran. Cuando nos detenemos, la sirvienta mujer me saca del transporte, pasando la línea y a través de la puerta. Nadie protesta, o siquiera se molesta en chequear por identificaciones. Ella debe ser conocida aquí.

Una vez que estamos adentro, me mira.

—Soy Angela, por cierto, pero mayormente nos llamamos por los apellidos. Dime Walsh.

 _Walsh_. Me suena familiar. Junto con su cabello descolorido y piel bronceada, solo puede significar una cosa.

—¿Tú eres de…?

—Los Pilares, igual que tú. Conocí a tu hermano Jacob, y lamento que conociera a Alec. Un verdadero rompecorazones, ése. ―Alec tenía una reputación alrededor del pueblo antes de que se fuera. Me dijo una vez que no le temía al servicio militar obligatorio tanto como los demás porque la docena de mujeres sedientas de sangre que estaba dejando atrás eran mucho más peligrosas—. Sin embargo, no te conozco a ti. Pero sin duda lo haré.

No puedo evitar resoplar.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Quiero decir que vas a estar trabajando largas horas aquí. No sé quién te contrató o qué te dijeron acerca del trabajo, pero empieza a desgastarte. No es solo cambiar las sábanas y limpiar platos. Tienes que ver sin mirar, escuchar sin oír. Somos objetos allá arriba, estatuas vivientes para servir. —Suspira levemente y se voltea, abriendo una puerta construida justo en un lado de la compuerta—. Especialmente ahora, con este negocio de la Guardia Escarlata. Nunca es un buen momento para ser un Rojo, pero esto es muy malo.

Da un paso a través de la puerta, aparentemente en la pared sólida. Me toma un momento darme cuenta que está bajando por un tramo de escaleras, desapareciendo en la penumbra.

—¿El trabajo? —presiono—. ¿Qué trabajo? ¿Qué es esto?

Da una vuelta en las escaleras, prácticamente rodando los ojos.

—Has sido convocada para llenar un puesto. —dice como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo.

 _Trabajar. Un empleo_. Casi me caigo de pensarlo.

Edward. Quizás hasta esté trabajando con él. Mi corazón salta ante la perspectiva, sabiendo qué significa esto. _No moriré, ni siquiera voy a luchar. Trabajaré y viviré. Y más tarde, cuando encuentre a Edward, puedo convencerlo de que haga lo mismo por Jasper._

—¡Sígueme, no tengo tiempo para sostener tu mano!

Temblando detrás de ella, desciendo a un túnel sorprendentemente oscuro. Pequeñas luces brillan en las paredes, por lo que apenas es posible ver. Tuberías pasan sobre la cabeza, zumbando con el agua corriendo y la electricidad.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Finalmente respiro.

Casi puedo oír la consternación de Walsh a medida que se voltea, confundida.

—Al Salón del Sol, por supuesto.

Por un segundo, creo que puedo sentir mi corazón detenerse.

—¿Q-qué? ¿El palacio, el palacio de verdad?

Golpea suavemente la insignia en su uniforme. La corona hace un guiño en la luz baja.

—Sirves al rey ahora.

Tienen un uniforme listo para mí, pero apenas lo noto. Estoy demasiado deslumbrada por lo que me rodea, la piedra bronceada y el piso de mosaico reluciente de este pasillo olvidado en la casa de un rey. Otros sirvientes se apresuran pasando en un desfile de uniformes rojos. Examino sus rostros, buscando a Edward, queriendo agradecerle, pero nunca aparece.

Walsh se queda a mi lado, susurrando consejos.

—No digas nada. No escuches nada. No hables con nadie, porque ellos no te hablarán.

Apenas puedo mantener las palabras; los últimos dos días han sido una ruina en mi corazón y alma. Creo que la vida simplemente ha decidido abrir compuertas, tratando de ahogarme en un remolino de giros y vueltas.

—Viniste en un día ocupado, tal vez el peor que veremos jamás.

—Vi los barcos y los dirigibles Plateados que han estado yendo río arriba por semanas. —digo—. Más de lo habitual, aun para esta época del año.

Walsh me apresura, empujando una bandeja de tazas brillantes en mis manos. Seguramente estas cosas pueden comprar mi libertad y la de Jasper, pero el Salón está resguardado en cada puerta y ventana. Nunca podría deslizarme de tantos oficiales, aun con todas mis habilidades.

—¿Qué está sucediendo hoy? —pregunto tontamente. Un mechón de mi cabello oscuro cae en mis ojos, y antes de que pueda intentar apartarlo con un soplido, Walsh empuja el cabello hacia atrás y lo amarra con un minúsculo pasador, sus movimientos rápidos y precisos—. ¿Es esa una pregunta estúpida?

—No, tampoco sabía al respecto, no hasta que comenzamos a prepararnos. Después de todo, no han tenido una en veinte años, desde que la reina Elara fue seleccionada. —Habla tan rápido que sus palabras casi se entremezclan—. Hoy es La Prueba de la Reina. Las hijas de las Casas Altas, las grandes familias Plateadas, han venido todas a ofrecerse al príncipe. Hay un gran festín esta noche, pero ahora están en el Jardín Espiral, preparándose para presentarse, esperando ser elegidas. Una de esas chicas podrá ser la próxima reina, y están abofeteándose las unas a las otras como tontas por la oportunidad.

Una imagen de un montón de pavos reales destella en mi mente.

—Así que, qué, ¿ellas dan una vuelta, dicen unas pocas palabras, baten sus pestañas?

Pero Walsh resopla, negando.

—Difícilmente. —Entonces sus ojos brillan—. Tú tienes el deber de servir, así que podrás verlo por ti misma.

Las puertas se ciernen por delante, hechas de madera tallada y vidrio que fluye. Un sirviente las abre, permitiendo que se muevan a través de ellas a la línea de uniformes rojos. Y luego es mi turno.

—¿Vienes? —Puedo escuchar la desesperación en mi voz, casi rogándole a Walsh que se quede conmigo. Pero retrocede, dejándome sola. Antes de que pueda retrasar la línea o de otra manera arruinar la asamblea organizada de sirvientes, me obligo a moverme hacia adelante y hacia a la luz del sol de lo que llamó el Jardín Espiral.

En primera instancia creo que estoy en el medio de otra arena como la que está de vuelta en casa. El espacio se curva hacia abajo en un bol inmenso, pero en lugar de bancos de piedra, mesas y sillas de felpa llenan la espiral de terrazas. Plantas y fuentes atraviesan los escalones, dividiendo las terrazas en cajas. Se unen en la parte inferior, decorando un círculo herboso anillado con estatuas de piedras. Delante de mí está un área en forma de caja llena de seda roja y negra. Cuatro asientos, cada uno hecho de hierro implacable, se ven en el suelo.

 _¿Qué demonios es este lugar?_

Mi trabajo pasa en un borrón, siguiendo las órdenes de los otros Rojos. Soy una servidora de cocina, debo limpiar, asistir a los cocineros, y actualmente, preparar la arena para el evento por venir. Porqué los miembros de la realeza necesitan una arena, no estoy segura. En casa son usadas solo para hitos, para ver a Plateados contra Plateados, ¿pero qué podría significar aquí? Esto es un palacio. Sangre nunca manchará estos pisos. Aun así la no-arena me llena con una sensación terrible de presentimiento. La sensación de picazón regresa, latiendo bajo mi piel en olas. Para el momento que finalizo y vuelvo a la entrada de los sirvientes, La Prueba de la Reina está a punto de empezar.

Los otros sirvientes se van retirando, moviéndose a una plataforma elevada rodeada por puras cortinas. Me apresuro detrás de ellos y tropiezo en la línea, justo cuando otro juego de puertas se abre, directamente entre la caja de los miembros de la realeza y la entrada de los sirvientes.

 _Está iniciando._

Mi mente retrocede al Gran Jardín, a las hermosas, crueles criaturas que se llaman humanos. Todas ostentosas y vanas, con miradas duras y peores temperamentos. Estos Plateados, las Casas Altas, como los llama Walsh, no serán diferentes. _Quizás hasta sean peores._

Entran como una multitud, como una bandada de colores que se dividen alrededor del Jardín Espiral con fría gracia. Las diferentes familias, o casas, son fáciles de distinguir; todos usan los mismos colores que el resto. Purpura, verde, negro, amarillo, un arcoíris de sombras moviéndose hacia la caja de su familia. Rápidamente pierdo la cuenta de todos ellos. _¿Cuántas casas hay?_ Más y más se unen a la multitud, algunos deteniéndose para hablar, otros abrazando con brazos tiesos. Esto es una fiesta para ellos, me doy cuenta. Es más probable que tengan poca esperanza en poner adelante una reina y esto son solo unas vacaciones.

Pero unos pocos no parecen de humor para celebrar. Una familia de cabello plateado en seda negra se sienta en silencio enfocado a la derecha de la caja del rey. El patriarca de la casa tiene una barba puntiaguda y ojos negros. Más abajo, una casa de azul marino y blanco murmuran juntos. Para mi sorpresa, reconozco a uno de ellos. Samson Merandus, el murmullo que vi en la arena hace unos días. A diferencia de los otros, contempla oscuramente el piso, su atención en otro lugar. Tomo nota para evitar encontrarme con él o sus habilidades mortales.

Extrañamente, sin embargo, no veo ninguna chica en edad para casarse con un príncipe. Tal vez se están preparando en otro lugar, ansiosamente esperando su oportunidad para ganar una corona.

Ocasionalmente, alguien presiona un botón cuadrado de metal en su mesa para encender una luz, indicando que requieren un sirviente. Quién esté más cerca de la puerta los atiende, y el resto de nosotros nos movemos a lo largo, esperando nuestro turno de servir. Por supuesto, en el segundo que me muevo al lado de la puerta, el miserable patriarca de ojos negros golpea el botón de su mesa.

Gracias a los cielos por mis pies, los cuales nunca me han fallado. Casi salto a través de la multitud, bailando entre cuerpos errantes mientras que mi corazón golpea dentro de mi pecho. En lugar de robarles a estas personas, se supone que les sirva. La Bella Swan de la semana pasada no sabría si reírse o llorar por esta versión de sí misma. _Pero ella fue una chica tonta, y ahora paga el precio._

—¿Lord? —digo, enfrentando al patriarca que había pedido servicio. En mi cabeza, me maldigo. _No digas nada_ es la primera regla, y ya la había roto.

Pero no parece notarlo y simplemente sostiene una copa de agua vacía, una mirada aburrida en su rostro.

—Están jugando con nosotros, Ptolemus. —le refunfuña a un joven hombre musculoso a su lado. Asumo que es suficientemente desafortunado para ser llamado Ptolemus.

—Una demostración de poder, padre. —responde Ptolemus, bebiendo enteramente su propia copa. La extiende hacia mí, y la tomo sin dudar—. Nos hacen esperar porque pueden.

Ellos son los miembros de la realeza quienes todavía tienen que hacer acto de presencia. Pero al oír a estos Plateados discutir al respecto de ellos, así, con tanto desdén, es desconcertante. Nosotros los Rojos insultamos al rey y a los nobles si podemos conseguir salirnos con la nuestra, pero creo que esa es nuestra prerrogativa. Estas personas nunca han sufrido un día en su vida. ¿Qué problemas podrían tener unos con otros?

Quiero quedarme y escuchar, pero hasta yo sé que va contra las reglas. Me doy la vuelta, subiendo un tramo de escaleras fuera de la caja de ellos. Hay un lavabo escondido detrás de unas flores de colores brillantes, probablemente, así que no tengo que ir todo el camino de vuelta en torno a la no-arena para rellenar sus bebidas. Fue entonces cuando un metálico, tono agudo, reverbera a través del espacio, al igual que el que está en el comienzo del Primer Viernes de Hitos. Se emite un sonido un par de veces, la pronunciación de una melodía orgullosa, anunciando lo que debe ser la entrada del rey. A su alrededor, las Casas Altas se ponen de pie, de mala gana o no. Me doy cuenta de que Ptolemus le murmura algo a su padre otra vez.

Desde mi punto de vista, escondida detrás de las flores, estoy al mismo nivel con la caja del rey y ligeramente detrás de él. Bella Swan, a pocos metros del rey. ¿Qué pensaría mi familia o Jasper de ese asunto? Este hombre nos manda a morir, y de buena gana me he convertido en su siervo. Me enferma.

Él entra rápidamente, hombros fijados y rectos. Incluso desde atrás, parece mucho más gordo de lo que parece en las monedas y las emisiones, pero también más alto. Su uniforme es de color negro y rojo, con un corte militar, aunque dudo que alguna vez haya pasado un solo día en las trincheras en las cuales los Rojos mueren. Insignias y medallas brillan en su pecho, un testimonio de las cosas que nunca ha hecho. Incluso lleva una espada dorada a pesar de los muchos guardias alrededor de él. La corona en la cabeza es familiar, hecho de oro rojo trenzado y hierro negro, cada punto de un estallido de llamas curvándose. Parece quemar su cabello negro como la tinta salpicada de gris. Qué apropiado, porque el rey es un quemador, como lo fue su padre, y su padre antes que él, y así sucesivamente. Destructivos, potentes controladores de calor y fuego. Una vez, nuestros reyes solían quemar a los disidentes con nada más que un toque en llamas. Este rey quizá no queme Rojos ya, pero todavía nos mata con la guerra y la ruina. Su nombre es uno que he conocido desde que era una niña sentada en el aula, todavía con ganas de aprender, como si eso pudiera llevarme alguna parte. _Tiberias Calore Sexto, rey de Norta, Llama del Norte._ Un bocado si alguna vez hubo uno. Escupiría en su nombre si pudiera.

La reina lo sigue, asintiendo a la multitud. Mientras que la ropa del rey es oscura y de corte severo, su atuendo azul marino y blanco es espacioso y luminoso. Se inclina solo a la casa de Samson, y me doy cuenta que está usando los mismos colores que ellos. Debe ser su pariente, a juzgar por el parecido familiar. El mismo cabello rubio cenizo, ojos azules y sonrisa en punta, haciéndola ver como un felino depredador salvaje.

Tan intimidante como los miembros de la realeza parecen, no son nada comparados con los guardias que les siguen. Aunque soy una Roja nacida en el barro, sé quiénes son. Todo el mundo sabe lo que un Centinela parece, porque nadie quiere conocerlos. Ellos flanquean el rey en cada emisión, en cada discurso o decreto. Como siempre, sus uniformes parecen llama, vacilante entre el rojo y el naranja, y sus ojos brillan detrás de las máscaras negras temibles. Cada uno lleva un rifle negro con punta de una bayoneta de plata brillante que podría cortar el hueso. Sus habilidades son aún más aterradoras que sus apariencias, guerreros élite de diferentes casas Plateadas, entrenados desde la infancia, que han jurado al rey y su familia durante toda su vida. Son suficientes para hacerme temblar. Pero las Casas Altas no tienen miedo en absoluto.

En algún lugar profundo en las cajas, los gritos se inician.

—¡Muerte a la Guardia Escarlata! —grita alguien, y otros se unen rápidamente. Un escalofrío me atraviesa como recuerdo de los acontecimientos de ayer, ahora tan lejos. Cuán rápido este grupo se podía poner en contra...

El rey parece agitado, palideciendo al ruido. No está acostumbrado a los arrebatos como este y casi gruñe a los gritos.

—¡La Guardia Escarlata, y todos nuestros enemigos, están siendo tratados! —retumba Tiberias, y su voz resuena entre la multitud. Se les hace callar como el chasquido de un látigo—. Pero eso no es por lo que estamos aquí para hacer frente. Hoy honramos la tradición, y ningún diablo Rojo va impedir eso. Ahora es el rito de La Prueba de la Reina, para traer adelante a la hija más talentosa para casarse con el hijo más noble. En esto encontramos la fuerza, para unir a las Casas Altas, y el poder, para asegurar la regla Plateada hasta el final de los días, para derrotar a nuestros enemigos, en las fronteras, y dentro de ellas.

—Fuerza. —ruge la multitud. Es aterrador—. Poder.

—El tiempo ha llegado de nuevo para defender este ideal, y mis dos hijos honran nuestra costumbre más solemne. —Agita una mano, y dos figuras dan un paso adelante, flanqueando a su padre. No puedo ver sus rostros, pero ambos son del mismo alto y de cabello negro, como el rey. También usan uniformes militares—. El príncipe Anthony, de la Casa Calore y Merandus, hijo de mi esposa real, la reina Elara.

El segundo príncipe, más pálido y más ligero que el otro, levanta una mano en señal de saludo severo. Se gira a la izquierda y a la derecha, y echo un vistazo a su rostro. A pesar de que tiene una seria mirada real para él, no puede tener más de diecisiete años. De rasgos afilados y de ojos azules, podría congelar el fuego con su sonrisa, que desprecia este espectáculo. Estoy de acuerdo con él.

—Y el príncipe heredero de la Casa Calore y Jacos, hijo de mi difunta esposa, la reina Coriane, heredero del reino de Norta y la Corona Quemante, Tiberias Séptimo.

Estoy demasiado ocupada riéndome del absurdo total del nombre al notar al joven saludando y sonriendo. Finalmente levanto mis ojos, solo para decir que estaba tan cerca del futuro rey. Pero me da mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Las copas de cristal en mis manos caen, aterrizando sin causar daños en el fregadero de agua.

Conozco esa sonrisa, y conozco esos ojos. Quemaron los míos tan solo anoche. Él me consiguió este trabajo; me salvó de la conscripción. Era uno de nosotros. ¿ _Cómo puede ser esto_?

Y entonces se vuelve totalmente, saludando a su alrededor. No hay duda de ello.

 _El príncipe heredero es Edward._

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Se lo esperaban, o ni siquiera se les pasó por la mente que pudiera ser él?

Alakjdbllakbd, yo personalmente amo este capítulo, y aún más el que le sigue (que publicaré el miércoles).

Otra cosa: ¿Qué pensarían de que fuera subiendo más adaptaciones? Todavía no las secuelas de RQ, pero sí algunos otros libros que me llaman la atención... Tendrían días de actualización diferentes, por supuesto, y... Bueno, eso. ¿Me dejarían rr con sus opiniones?

Tengan un muy buen domingo, y nos vemos el miércoles. ***emoticon heart***

 _ **XOXO,**_

 _ **S.**_

 **PS:** Un review equivale a una sonrisa en esta chica y más ganas de seguir con esta adaptación. ¿Me harían feliz? *ojitos de cordero*


	8. Chapter 8

❝ **Red Queen.** ❞

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, ni siquiera sus historias y orígenes. Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** , y la historia es una adaptación de la fabulosa novela homónima de **Victoria Aveyard**. Yo me atribuyo únicamente la  adaptación.

 _ **P.S:**_ Aquello escrito en _cursiva_ son, en su mayoría, los pensamientos de nuestra protagonista. En una menor medida, son otras cosas como cartas, notas, y demás.

¡Disfruten la lectura! ¡Nos vemos abajito!

* * *

 **Siento el calor de las chispas, corriendo de arriba abajo por mi cuerpo, incendiando todos mis nervios. No es uno malo, sin embargo. De hecho me siento, bien, viva.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7.**

Vuelvo a la plataforma de la servidumbre con una sensación de vacío en mi estómago. Cualquier felicidad que he sentido antes había desaparecido por completo. No me atrevo a mirar atrás, a verlo de pie en ropa fina, con cintas y medallas y los aires reales que odio. Como Walsh, él lleva la insignia de la corona en llamas, pero la suya es de un negro azabache, diamante, y rubí. Contrasta contra el negro oscuro de su uniforme. Atrás se quedaron las ropas grises que llevaba ayer por la noche, que utiliza para mezclarse con los campesinos como yo. Ahora cada centímetro luce como de un futuro rey, Plateado hasta el hueso. Pensar que confiaba en él.

Los otros sirvientes se alejan, dejándome al final de la fila mientras mi cabeza da vueltas. Él me consiguió este trabajo, me salvó, salvó a mi familia, y es uno de ellos. Peor que ser uno de ellos. Es un príncipe. El príncipe. La persona a la que todo el mundo en esta monstruosidad de espiral de piedra está aquí para ver.

—Todos ustedes han venido a honrar a mi hijo y al reino, y por eso los honro. —dice el rey Tiberias, rompiendo mis pensamientos como si fueran de cristal. Levanta sus brazos, señalando las grandes tribunas de personas. Aunque intento con todas mis fuerzas mantener mis ojos en el rey, no puedo evitar mirar a Cal. Él sonríe, pero no llega a sus ojos.

—Honro tu derecho a gobernar. El futuro rey, el hijo de mi hijo, será de tu sangre plateada, así como será de la mía. ¿Quién va a reclamar tu derecho?

El patriarca de cabello plateado grita en respuesta.

—¡Reclamo La Prueba de la Reina!

En toda la espiral, los líderes de las diferentes casas gritan al unísono.

—¡Reclamo La Prueba de la Reina! —hacen eco, apoyando una tradición que no entiendo.

Tiberias sonríe y asiente.

—Entonces ha comenzado. Lord Provos, si hace los honores.

El rey se gira hacia un lugar el cual supongo es la Casa Provos. El resto del espiral sigue su mirada, sus ojos aterrizando en una familia vestida con rayas doradas y negras. Un hombre mayor, de cabello gris con vetas de color blanco, da un paso adelante. Con su extraña ropa parece una avispa a punto de picar. Cuando retuerce su mano, no sé qué esperar.

De repente, la plataforma se tambalea, se mueve hacia los lados. No puedo evitar saltar, casi golpeando al siervo a mi lado, mientras nos deslizamos a lo largo de una pista que no se ve. Mi corazón se eleva a mi garganta mientras veo el resto del Jardín Espiral dar vueltas. Lord Provos es un _Telky_ , moviendo la estructura a lo largo de la vía pre-reconstruida con nada más que el poder de su mente.

Toda la estructura gira bajo su mando, hasta el césped se ensancha en un enorme círculo. Las terrazas bajas tiran de regreso, alineando los niveles superiores, y la espiral se convierte en un cilindro enorme abierto al cielo. A medida que las terrazas se mueven, el suelo baja, hasta que se detiene casi a veinte metros debajo de la multitud más abajo. Las fuentes se convierten en cascadas, derramándose desde la parte superior del cilindro hasta la parte inferior, donde llenan profundas, estrechas piscinas. Nuestra plataforma se desliza a una parada situada sobre la casilla del rey, lo que nos permite una vista perfecta de todo, incluyendo el suelo muy por debajo. Todo eso toma menos de un minuto, con lord Provos transformando el Jardín Espiral en algo mucho más siniestro.

Pero cuando Provos toma su asiento de nuevo, el cambio todavía no ha acabado. El zumbido de electricidad sube hasta que cruje por todas partes, por lo que los pelos de mis brazos se erizan. La luz blanca-púrpura brilla cerca del piso del jardín, chispeando con la energía de los pequeños, invisibles puntos en la piedra. Ningún Plateado se levanta para dominarlo, como Provos hizo con la arena. Me doy cuenta de por qué. Este no es cualquier Plateado haciendo algo, sino está realizando una maravilla de tecnología, de electricidad. _Un relámpago sin trueno._ Los rayos de luz se cruzan y entrecruzan, tejiéndose en una red cegadora brillante. Con solo mirarla me duelen los ojos, enviando afiladas dagas de dolor a través de mi cabeza. Cómo los otros pueden soportarlo, no tengo idea.

Los Plateados parecen impresionados, intrigados por algo que no pueden controlar. En cuanto a nosotros los Rojos, miramos boquiabiertos en completo asombro.

La red se cristaliza mientras la electricidad se expande y dobla. Y luego, tan repentinamente como vino, el ruido cesa. Los helados rayos se solidifican en el aire, creando un claro, escudo púrpura entre el piso y nosotros. Entre nosotros y lo que sea que pudiera aparecer por allí.

Mi mente se vuelve loca, preguntándose qué podría requerir un escudo hecho de relámpago. No puede ser un oso o una manada de lobos o cualquiera de los raros animales del bosque. Incluso las criaturas de los mitos, los grandes gatos o los tiburones de aguas o los dragones, plantearían algún daño en contra de los muchos Plateados. ¿Y por qué habría bestias en La Prueba de la Reina? Esta se supone que es una ceremonia para elegir reinas, no para pelear contra monstruos.

Como si me contestara, el suelo en el círculo de estatuas, ahora en el pequeño centro del piso cilíndrico, se abre ampliamente. Sin pensarlo, me empujo, con la esperanza de tener una mejor visión con mis propios ojos. El resto de los criados se amontonan conmigo, tratando de ver lo que esta cámara de horrores puede traer.

La chica más pequeña que he visto en mi vida surge de la oscuridad.

Gritos se elevan mientras una casa en seda marrón y piedras preciosas rojas le aplauden a su hija.

—Rohr, de la Casa Rhambos. —grita la familia, anunciándola al mundo.

La chica, de no más de catorce años, sonríe a su familia. Es pequeña en comparación con las estatuas, pero sus manos son extrañamente grandes. El resto de ella parece que podría alejarse con una fuerte brisa. Da un giro sobre el ring de estatuas, siempre sonriendo. Su mirada aterriza en Cal, quiero decir en el príncipe, tratando de seducirlo con sus ojos de gacela o con el ocasional tirón de su cabello rubio miel. En pocas palabras, parece tonta. Hasta que se acerca a una estatua de piedra sólida y sacude la cabeza con un sencillo, simple movimiento.

La Casa Rhambos habla de nuevo.

—Coloso.

Debajo de nosotros, la pequeña Rohr destruye el suelo en un torbellino, convirtiendo las estatuas en pilas pulverizados de polvo mientras agrieta el suelo bajo sus pies. Es como un terremoto en diminuta forma humana, rompiendo cualquier cosa en su camino.

Así que esto es un concurso.

Uno muy violento, con la intención de mostrar la belleza de una chica, su esplendor y fuerza. _La hija más talentosa._ Esto es una muestra de poder, para emparejar al príncipe con la chica más poderosa, para que sus hijos puedan ser los más fuertes de todos. Y ha estado ocurriendo por cientos de años.

Me estremezco al pensar en la fuerza del dedo meñique de Cal.

Él aplaude educadamente mientras la chica Rhambos termina su espectáculo de destrucción organizada y retrocede a la plataforma descendente. Las aclamaciones de la Casa Rhambos siguen mientras desaparece.

Luego viene Heron de la Casa Welle, la hija de mi propio gobernador. Es alta, con una cara como su tocaya pájaro. La tierra destruida cambia a su alrededor mientras junta de nuevo el piso.

—Greenwarden. —cantan sus familiares. Una _Verdina_. A su orden, los árboles crecen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus puntas raspando el escudo del rayo. Creando chispas donde las ramas tocan, prendiéndole fuego a las hojas frescas. La chica de al lado, una Ninfa de la Casa Osanos, se eleva ante la ocasión. Usando las fuentes de la cascada, empapa el bosque contenido de fuego en un huracán de aguas blancas, dejando árboles carbonizados y solo tierra arrasada.

Esto sigue por lo que parece horas. Cada chica se levanta para mostrar su valor, y cada una encuentra una arena más destruida, pero están entrenadas para lidiar con cualquier cosa. Se extienden en edad y apariencia, pero todas son deslumbrantes. Una chica, de apenas doce años, hace explotar todo lo que toca como una especie de bomba andante.

— _Olvido_. —grita su familia, describiendo su poder. Mientras elimina la última de las estatuas blancas, el escudo de relámpago se mantiene firme. Silba contra su fuego, y el ruido resuena en mis oídos.

La electricidad, los Plateados, y los gritos se mezclan en mi cabeza cuando veo a Ninfas y Verdinas, Veloces, Colosos, Telkies, y lo que parece un centenar de otros tipos de Plateados mostrándose debajo del escudo. Cosas que nunca soñé posible suceden delante de mis ojos mientras las chicas transforman su piel en piedra o gritan y rompen las paredes de vidrio. Los Plateados son mayores y más fuerte de lo que jamás temí, con poderes que ni siquiera sabía que existían. ¿Cómo podía esta gente ser real?

 _Llegué hasta aquí y de repente estoy de vuelta en la arena, mirando a los Plateados explayarse en todo lo que no somos._

Me asombro cuando una Animos controla criaturas que invoca y unas miles de palomas bajan desde el cielo. Cuando las aves se zambullen de cabeza contra el escudo de relámpagos, estallando en pequeñas nubes de sangre, plumas, y electricidad mortal, mi asombro se convierte en repugnancia. El escudo echa chispas de nuevo, quemando lo que queda de las aves hasta que brilla como nuevo. Casi vomito con el sonido de aplausos cuando los Animos de sangre fría se hunden de nuevo en el suelo.

Otra chica, espero que la última, se levanta en una arena ahora reducida a polvo.

—Tanya, de la Casa Samos. —grita el patriarca de la familia de cabellos plateados. Habla solo, y su voz hace eco a través del Jardín Espiral.

Desde mi punto de vista, me doy cuenta de que el rey y la reina se sientan un poco más rectos. Tanya ya tiene su atención. En gran diferencia, Cal baja su mirada a sus manos.

Mientras que las otras chicas llevaban vestidos de seda y unas pocas tenían extrañas, doradas armaduras, Tanya aparece en un traje de cuero negro. Chaqueta, pantalón, botas, todo tachonado con dura plata. No, no era plata. Era de hierro. La plata no era tan aburrida ni tan dura. Su casa le aplaudió, todos sobre sus pies. Pertenecía a Ptolemus y el patriarca, pero otros gritaron también, otras familias. Querían que ella fuera la reina. _Es la favorita._ Ella saluda, con dos dedos en su frente, primero a su familia y luego al palco del rey. Ellos le devuelven el gesto, descaradamente favoreciendo a esta Tanya.

Tal vez esto se parece más a las Hitos de lo que creía. Excepto que en vez de mostrarles a los Rojos dónde estamos, este es el rey mostrándose a sus súbditos, poderosos como son, en dónde pertenecen. _Una jerarquía dentro de la jerarquía._

He estado tan preocupada por los juicios que casi no noto cuándo me toca servir de nuevo. Antes de que alguien me pueda empujar en la dirección correcta, me pongo en camino hacia la casilla de la derecha, apenas oyendo al patriarca Samos hablar.

—Magnetron. —Creo que dice, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que significa.

Me muevo por los estrechos pasillos que antes fueron calzadas abiertas, hasta los Plateados que requieren servicio. La casilla está en el fondo, pero soy rápida y me toma muy poco tiempo llegar a ellos. Me parece un clan particularmente gordo, vestidos de seda amarillo chillón y horribles plumas, todos disfrutando de un pastel enorme. Platos y tazas vacías salen de la casilla, y me pongo a trabajar limpiándolas, con las manos rápidas y con práctica. Una pantalla de video resuena dentro de la caja, mostrando a Tanya, quien parece haberse detenido en el suelo.

—Qué farsa es esta. —gruñe uno de los gordos pájaros amarillos mientras mete su rostro—. La chica de Samos ya ganó.

 _Extraño. Ella parece ser la más débil de todas._

Apilo los platos pero mantengo mis ojos en la pantalla, mirándola caminar a través del gastado piso. No parece como que haya algo con lo que ella pueda trabajar, para mostrar lo que puede hacer, pero no parece importarle. Su sonrisa es terrible, como si estuviera totalmente convencida de su propia magnificencia. No se ve magnífica para mí.

Entonces, los clavos de hierro en su chaqueta se mueven. Flotan en el aire, cada uno de ellos en una ronda dura de balas de metal. Entonces, como disparos de un arma de fuego, salen de Tanya, se hunde en el polvo y en las paredes e incluso en el escudo del rayo.

 _Puede controlar el metal._

Varias cajas le aplauden, pero ella está lejos de haber terminado. Gemidos y sonidos metálicos hacen eco desde algún lugar muy profundo donde no encontramos en la estructura del Jardín Espiral. Incluso la familia gorda deja de comer para mirar alrededor, perpleja. Están confundidos e intrigados, pero puedo sentir las vibraciones muy por debajo de mis pies. Sé a qué temer.

Con un ruido estremecedor, tubos de metal astillan el piso de arena, elevándose desde muy abajo. Irrumpen a través de las paredes que rodean a Tanya en una corona de trenzado metal gris y plata. Parece que ella se está riendo, pero el ensordecedor crujido de metales lo ahoga. Chispas caen del escudo relámpago, y ella misma se protege con un trozo, sin siquiera sudar. Finalmente deja caer el metal con un remate horrible. Lleva sus ojos hacia el cielo, a las cajas que la rodean. Su boca está bien abierta, mostrando pequeños dientes afilados. Parece hambrienta.

Comienza lentamente, un ligero cambio en el equilibrio, hasta que todas las casillas se tambalean. Los platos chocan con las copas de cristal del piso y ruedan, cayendo encima de la barandilla para romperse en la protección del relámpago. Tanya está tirando de nuestra caja, inclinándola, lo que provoca que nosotros nos inclinemos. Los Plateados alrededor graznan y tiemblan, sus aplausos se convierten en pánico. No son los únicos, cada casilla en nuestra fila se mueven con nosotros. Mucho más abajo, Tanya dirige con una mano, su ceño fruncido con concentración. Al igual que los combatientes Plateados en el ring, ella quiere mostrarle al mundo de lo que está hecha.

Ese es el pensamiento en mi cabeza mientras una bola amarilla de piel y ropa de plumas choca contra mí, lanzándome en el carril con el resto de los cubiertos.

Todo lo que veo es color púrpura mientras me caigo, el escudo del rayo levantándose a mi encuentro. Silba con electricidad, chamuscando el aire. Apenas tengo tiempo de entender, pero sé que el vidrio veteado de color púrpura me cocinará viva, me electrocutará en mi uniforme rojo. Apuesto a que los Plateados solo se preocuparán por esperar que alguien me limpie.

Mi cabeza golpea el escudo, y veo estrellas. No, no estrellas. Chispas. El escudo hace su trabajo, iluminándome con rayos de electricidad. Mi uniforme se quema, chamuscado y ahumado, y espero ver mi piel igual. _Mi cadáver olerá maravilloso._ Pero, de alguna manera, no siento nada. _Debo estar en tanto dolor que no puedo sentirlo._

Pero… _puedo_ sentirlo. Siento el calor de las chispas, corriendo de arriba abajo por mi cuerpo, incendiando todos mis nervios. No es uno malo, sin embargo. De hecho me siento, bien, viva. Como si hubiera estado viviendo ciega toda mi vida y ahora hubiera abierto los ojos. Algo se mueve bajo mi piel, pero no son las chispas. Miro mis manos, mis brazos, maravillada por el relámpago mientras se desliza sobre mí. Tela quemándose en la distancia, carbonizada y negra por el calor, pero mi piel no cambia.

El escudo sigue tratando de matarme, pero no puede.

Todo está mal.

 _Estoy viva._

El escudo desprende un humo negro, empezando a dividirse y a romperse. Las chispas son más brillantes, más furiosas, pero se están debilitando. Trato de esforzarme para llegar a mis pies, pero el escudo se rompe debajo de mí y caigo de nuevo, sobre mí misma.

De alguna manera me las arreglo para aterrizar en un montón de polvo no cubierto por el metal dentado. Definitivamente magullada y débil de mis músculos, pero todavía en una sola pieza. Mi uniforme no tiene tanta suerte, apenas está junto en un lío carbonizado.

Lucho por levantarme, sintiendo más del uniforme caer. Por encima de nosotros, murmullos y jadeos se hacen eco a través del Jardín Espiral. Puedo sentir todos los ojos en mí, la chica Roja quemada. El pararrayos humano.

Tanya me mira fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Parece enfadada, confundida… y asustada.

 _De mí._ De alguna manera, tiene miedo de mí.

—Hola. —le digo estúpidamente.

Tanya responde con una lluvia de fragmentos de metal, todos agudos y mortales, señalado mi corazón, mientras rasgan el aire.

Sin pensarlo, elevo mis manos, con la esperanza de salvarme de lo peor de ella. En lugar de capturar una docena de cuchillas dentadas en mis manos, siento algo muy diferente. Igual que con las chispas de antes, mis nervios cantan, vivos con un poco de fuego interior. Se mueven, detrás de mis ojos, debajo de mi piel, hasta que me siento más que yo misma. Entonces estalla dentro de mí, el poder y la energía pura.

Un chorro de luz, no, de rayos, entra en erupción de mis manos, ardiendo a través del metal. Las piezas chillan y el humo, se derrite en el calor. Caen inofensivamente al suelo mientras las explosiones de rayos resuenan en la pared. Dejan un agujero humeante de un metro de ancho, apenas esquivando a Tanya.

Su boca cae abierta en estado de shock. Estoy segura de que me veo igual mientras miro mis manos, preguntándome qué demonios me acaba de suceder. En lo alto, un centenar de Plateados más poderosos se preguntan lo mismo. Levanto la mirada para verlos a todos viéndome.

Incluso el rey se inclina sobre el borde de la casilla, su corona llameante recortada contra el cielo. Cal está justo al lado de él, mirándome con ojos muy abiertos.

—Centinelas.

La voz del rey es afilada como una navaja de afeitar, llena de amenazas. De repente, el rojo anaranjado de los uniformes de los Centinelas arde desde casi cada caja. Los guardias de élite esperan otra palabra, otra orden.

Soy buena ladrona porque sé cuándo huir. Ahora es una de esas veces.

Antes de que el rey pueda hablar, brinco, empujando a la aturdida Tanya a deslizarle sobre sus pies delante de la escotilla aún abierta en el suelo.

—¡Atrápenla! —Resuena detrás de mí cuando caigo en la penumbra de la cámara anexa. El espectáculo de metal volando de Tanya dejó agujeros en el techo, y aún puedo ver el Jardín Espiral. Para mi desgracia, parece que la estructura se está rompiendo, mientras cada uniformado Centinela es desplegado de sus casillas, todos corriendo tras de mí.

Sin tiempo para pensar, todo lo que puedo hacer es correr.

La antecámara debajo de la arena conecta un pasillo oscuro y vacío. Cámaras negras me miran mientras corro a toda velocidad, girando en los corredores y tras otro. Puedo sentirlos, siendo cazada por Centinelas no tan lejos detrás de mí. Corre, repito en mi cabeza. _Corre, corre, corre._

Tengo que encontrar una puerta, una ventana, algo para escapar. Si puedo lograr salir, al mercado tal vez, podría tener una oportunidad. _Podría._

El primer conjunto de escaleras que encuentro conduce a un largo pasillo reflejado. Pero las cámaras están allí también, en las esquinas del techo como grandes bichos negros.

Una ráfaga de disparos explota por encima de mi cabeza, obligándome a caer al suelo. Dos Centinelas, sus uniformes con el color del fuego, chocan a través de un espejo y cargan en mí. _Son igual que Seguridad_ , me digo. _Solo torpes oficiales que no te conocen. No saben lo que puedes hacer._

 _No sé qué puedo hacer._

Esperan que corra así que hago lo contrario, dirigiéndome hacia un par de ellos. Sus armas son grandes y poderosas, pero voluminosas. Antes de que puedan llegar para disparar, apuñalar, o ambas cosas, me dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo de mármol pulido, pasando entre los dos gigantes. Uno de ellos grita tras de mí, su voz haciendo explotar otro espejo en una tormenta de vidrio. Para el momento en que se las arreglan para cambiar de dirección, ya estoy lista y corriendo de nuevo.

Cuando por fin me encuentro con una ventana, es una bendición y una maldición. Brinco hasta detenerme frente a un panel gigante de vidrio de diamante, mirando el gran bosque. Está justo allí, justo al otro lado, más allá de un muro impenetrable.

 _De acuerdo, manos, ahora podría ser un buen momento para que hagan lo suyo._ No pasa nada, por supuesto. No ocurre nada cuando lo necesito.

Una llamarada de calor me toma por sorpresa. Me giro para ver una pared de color rojo y anaranjado… y lo sé, los Centinelas me han encontrado. Pero la pared está caliente, parpadeando, casi sólida. _Fuego._ Y viene hacia mí.

Mi voz es débil, floja, derrotada, mientras me río de mi situación.

—Oh, muy bien.

Me giro para correr y me estampo contra una amplia pared de tela negra. Envuelve sus brazos fuertes alrededor de mí, me sostiene aun cuando trato de zafarme. _Golpéalo, enciéndelo_ , grito en mi cabeza. Pero no pasa nada. El milagro no me salvará de nuevo.

El calor crece, amenazando con aplastar el aire de mis pulmones. Sobreviví al rayo hoy; no quiero tentar mi suerte con fuego.

Pero es el humo el que me va a matar. Grueso y negro y demasiado fuerte, me ahogo. Mi visión se arremolina, y mis párpados se vuelven pesados. Oigo pasos, gritos, el rugido del fuego mientras el mundo se oscurece.

—Lo siento. —dice la voz de Cal. Creo que estoy soñando.

* * *

Akjasbdkjsbdlj, pues, nuevamente yo con otro capítulo de esta historia.

¿Qué les parece? Akjbasdkjb Bella tiene poderes, just as a Silver. ¿Predicciones? ¿Qué piensan que sucederá en el próximo capítulo?

Casi no puedo contenerme; me cuesta demasiado esperar hasta el domingo para subir el #8, pero tengo que controlarme. Tengo que hacerlo, askdbalksjbdlkasdb.

Otra cosa. Me ha gustado mucho que me dejen sus opiniones con respecto a la idea de subir más adaptaciones. Aunque aún no tengo nada decidido, algunas ya estan siendo añadidas a la lista de "Posibles". Si quieren ver alguna en específico, solo envíen rr o PM, y yo con gusto consideraré sus gustos.

Gracias también a los que me dejaron rr, o pudieron esta historia en fav o follow. Significa mucho para mí que les esté gustando esto, y cada una de esos pequeños gestos me animan aún más ( _Si vieran cómo me puse a bailar el lunes cuando vi los rr que habían dejado..._ ), so...

* * *

 **Itzel Lightwood:** Skjbkjsdbkbdb, nena, no tienes una idea de lo mucho que me puse a taldear cuando vi tu rr. Eres una de mis preferidas, y te vengo siguiendo en las sombras desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la adaptación, y me anima mucho más ver la aceptación con respecto al proyecto de adaptar la serie completa. ¿A que no son bellos? Yo estoy enamorada de esos libros, realmente, y tampoco puedo esperar a que salga King's Cage, skdjbflskdjflj.

 **MansenAbril:** Juro que no sé qué comes que adivinas. ¿? ¿No habrás leído ya el libro, no? Porque lo juro, estas acertando bastante con tus predicciones. ¿? Con respecto a tu sugerencia de adaptar Hush Hush... Admito que aún no he leido el libro, aunque sí sé vagamente -muy vagamente- de qué trata. Pero agregaré tu sugerencia a la lista, y me pondré a leer la historia para ver si adaptarla o no. Gracias también por tu apoyo desde que empecé con este proyecto. Lo dije en el capítulo anterior, y lo digo en este: Eres genial. Me has animado a seguir cuando aún no estaba muy segura de hacerlo. Y, por eso, ¡gracias!

 **Suiza19:** No sé si a todos, porque creo que no hay tantos personajes como en Crepúsculo, y una gran cantidad de los personajes originales de RQ (mayormente los secundarios o que no tienen mucha redundancia y/o protagonismo en la historia) se quedarán como estan. O, al menos, esa era mi idea. Pero sí veremos a varios de nuestros personajes más queridos (y odiados) tomar protagonismo en esta historia.

 **geova cullen:** También es uno de mis libros favoritos, jaja. Me ha atrapado desde las primeras páginas, y no me he podido contener en subir esta adaptación incluso antes de siquiera terminarlo completo. Asi que, ya ves. Sí, está en mis planes, desde el comienzo de esta adaptación, adaptar la serie completa. Asi que verás Glass Sword y King's Cage también por acá, lkjdbasldjbsldjkb. Muchas gracias por tu rr, realmente me anima que me den sus opiniones.

 **Guest:** Sí, bastante. Pero el "¿Por qué?" se va a ir aclarando a medida que avance la historia. Lamentablemente, no tenemos una respuesta concisa en un solo capítulo (I wish I had one), so solo queda esperar.

* * *

Y, por supuesto, agradecer a aquellos que tienen en fav o follow la historia:

 **ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN, Akemix, Aliapr-peke, Andre Swan de Cullen, , DBMR1, Ilovevampiresangels, Irenebrav, Isa Malfoy Cullen, Itzel Lightwood, Jenny Hatake, Kath's cats, Lauren470, MansenAbril, PoliFP13, Yanryan, constanzalmv, danielaMc1, danyy18, , geova cullen, marilopez9916, prisjsr, sagecristin.**

Nos vemos el domingo, alksbdlaskjbjsdbl. Tengan muy buena semana, y sonrían tanto como puedan. La vida es muy bella (incluso cuando nos pega fuerte) para andar tristes.

Los rr no son obligatorios, aunque sí muy bien recibidos. ***emoticon heart***

Los adora,

 **S.**


	9. Chapter 9

❝ **Red Queen.** ❞

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, ni siquiera sus historias y orígenes. Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** , y la historia es una adaptación de la fabulosa novela homónima de **Victoria Aveyard**. Yo me atribuyo únicamente la  adaptación.

 _ **P.S:**_ Aquello escrito en _cursiva_ son, en su mayoría, los pensamientos de nuestra protagonista. En una menor medida, son otras cosas como cartas, notas, y demás.

¡Disfruten la lectura! ¡Nos vemos abajito!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9.**

 _Lady Isabella Titanos, nacida de lady Esmerald Nolle Titanos y lord Carlisle Titanos, general de la Legión de Hierro. Heredera de la Casa Titanos. Isabella Titanos. Titanos._

Mi nuevo nombre resuena en mi cabeza mientras las criadas Rojas me preparan para el próximo ataque. Las tres chicas trabajan de forma rápida y eficiente, sin hablar la una con la otra. Tampoco me hacen preguntas, a pesar de que deben querer hacerlas. _No digas nada_ , recuerdo. No se les permite hablar conmigo y ciertamente no se les permite hablar sobre mí con nadie más. Incluso de las cosas extrañas, las cosas Rojas, que estoy segura que ven.

Durante muchos minutos de agonía, tratan de ponerme presentable, bañándome, peinándome, pintándome en la absurda cosa que se supone que debo ser. El maquillaje es lo peor, especialmente la gruesa pasta blanca aplicada en mi piel. Me ponen tres potes de eso, cubriendo mi rostro, cuello, clavícula y brazos con el brillante polvo húmedo. En el espejo, parece que la calidez ha sido quitada, como si el polvo hubiera cubierto el calor en mi piel. Con un jadeo, me doy cuenta de que se supone que oculte mi rubor natural, el florecimiento rojo en mi piel, la sangre _roja_. Estoy fingiendo ser Plateada y cuando terminen de pintar mi cara, realmente interpretaré el papel. Con mi nueva piel pálida; ojos y labios oscuros, parezco fría, cruel, una navaja viviente. Me veo Plateada. Me veo hermosa. Y lo odio.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto? Desposada con un príncipe_. Incluso en mi cabeza, parece una locura. _Porque lo es. Ningún Plateado en su sano juicio se casaría contigo, mucho menos un príncipe de Norta. Ni para calmar la rebelión, ni para ocultar tu identidad, ni para nada._

 _¿Entonces por qué hacen esto?_

Cuando las criadas sujetan y me ponen una bata, me siento como un cadáver siendo vestido para su funeral. Sé que no está lejos de la verdad. Las chicas Rojas no se casan con príncipes Plateados. Nunca llevaré una corona o me sentaré en un trono. Algo pasará, tal vez un accidente. Una mentira me elevará y otro día una mentira me derribará.

El vestido es de un tono oscuro salpicado de púrpura con plateado, hecho de seda y encaje transparente. _Todas las casas tienen un color_ , recuerdo, pensando en el arco iris de las familias. Los colores de los Titanos, _mi nombre_ , deben ser de color púrpura y plateado.

Cuando una de las criadas alcanza mis pendientes, tratando de quitar la última parte de mi antigua vida, una oleada de miedo me atraviesa.

—¡No los toques!

La chica retrocede de un salto, parpadeando rápidamente y las otras se quedan inmóviles por mi arrebato.

—Lo siento, yo… — _Una Plateada no se disculparía._ Me aclaro la garganta, calmándome—. Deja los pendientes. —Mi voz suena fuerte, dura, majestuosa—. Puedes cambiar todo lo demás, pero deja los pendientes.

Las tres piezas baratas de metal, cada una un hermano, no van a ir a ninguna parte.

—El color te favorece.

Me doy la vuelta para ver a las criadas encorvadas en reverencias idénticas. Y de pie sobrepasándolas: Edward. Repentinamente, estoy muy contenta de que el maquillaje cubra el rubor extendiéndose.

Él hace un gesto rápido, su mano moviéndose en un gesto de quitarse y las criadas se escabullen de la habitación como ratones huyendo de un gato.

—Soy algo nueva en esta cosa real, pero no estoy segura de que debas estar aquí. En mi habitación. —digo, poniendo tanto desprecio en mi voz como puedo. Después de todo, es su culpa que esté en este horrible lío.

Da unos pasos hacia mí y por instinto, doy un paso atrás. Mis pies atrapan el dobladillo de mi vestido, haciéndome elegir entre no moverme o caerme. No sé qué es menos deseable.

—Vine a disculparme, algo que en realidad no puedo hacer con una audiencia. —Se detiene, notando mi incomodidad. Un músculo tiembla en su mejilla mientras me mira por encima, probablemente recordando a la chica desesperada que trató de robarle apenas anoche. No me veo para nada como ella ahora—. Lo siento por involucrarte en esto, Bella.

—Isabella. —El nombre incluso sabe mal—. Ese es mi nombre, ¿recuerdas?

—Entonces es una buena cosa que Bella sea un apodo adecuado.

—No creo que nada sobre mí sea adecuado.

Los ojos de Edward me dan un vistazo, y mi piel arde bajo su mirada.

—¿Qué te parece James? —dice finalmente, dando un complaciente paso atrás.

El guardia Samos, el primer Plateado decente que he conocido aquí.

—Él está bien, supongo.

Tal vez la reina lo alejará si revelo lo amable que fue el oficial conmigo.

—James es un buen hombre. Su familia lo considera débil debido a su amabilidad. —añade, sus ojos oscureciéndose un poco. Como si conociera el sentimiento—. Pero él te servirá bien y justamente. Me aseguraré de ello.

 _Qué considerado. Me está dando una especie de carcelero._ Pero me muerdo la lengua. No servirá de nada interrumpir su misericordia.

—Gracias, su alteza.

La chispa vuelve a sus ojos y una sonrisa a sus labios.

—Sabes que mi nombre es Edward.

—Y tú sabes mi nombre, ¿no? —le digo con amargura—. Sabes de dónde vengo.

Apenas asiente, como si estuviera avergonzado.

—Tienes que protegerles. — _Mi familia._ Sus rostros nadan delante de mis ojos, ya tan lejos—. A todos ellos, por todo el tiempo que puedas.

—Por supuesto que lo haré. —Da un paso hacia mí, cerrando la brecha entre nosotros—. Lo siento. —dice de nuevo. Las palabras resuenan en mi cabeza, haciendo eco en el recuerdo.

 _La pared de fuego. El humo asfixiante. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._

Fue Edward quien me atrapó antes, quien me impidió escapar de este lugar horrible.

—¿Lamentas detener mi única oportunidad de escapar?

—¿Quieres decir si hubieras pasado a los Centinelas, la Seguridad, las paredes, el bosque, para regresar a tu pueblo a esperar que la misma reina te persiguiera? —responde, tomando mis acusaciones con calma—. Detenerte fue lo mejor para ti y tu familia.

—Podría haber escapado. No me conoces.

—Sé que la reina destruiría el mundo buscando a la pequeña chica relámpago.

—No me llames así. —El apodo me molesta más que el nombre falso al que sigo tratando de acostumbrarme. _Pequeña chica relámpago_ —. Así me llama tu madre.

Se ríe amargamente.

—Ella no es mi madre. Es de Anthony, no la mía.

Solo por la tensión en su mandíbula, sé que no debo insistir en el asunto.

—Oh. —es todo lo que puedo decir, mi voz muy suave. Se desvanece rápidamente, un eco débil contra el techo abovedado. Estiro el cuello, mirando mi nueva habitación por primera vez desde que llegué. Es más elegante que cualquier cosa que haya visto jamás: mármol y vidrio, seda y plumas. La luz ha cambiado al color anaranjado del atardecer. Viene la noche. Y con ello, el resto de mi vida.

—Me desperté esta mañana como una persona —murmuro, más para mí que para él—, y ahora se supone que debo ser alguien completamente diferente.

—Puedes hacer esto. —Le siento dar un paso hacia mí, su calor llenando la habitación de una manera que hace que mi piel hormiguee. Pero no levanto la vista. No lo haré.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque debes. —Se muerde el labio, sus ojos moviéndose sobre mí—. Tan hermoso como es este mundo, es igual de peligroso. Las personas que no son útiles, las personas que cometen errores, pueden ser eliminadas. Tú puedes ser eliminada.

 _Y lo seré. Algún día._ Pero esa no es la única amenaza que enfrento.

—Así que el momento en que arruine algo, ¿podría ser el último?

No habla, pero puedo ver la respuesta en sus ojos. _Sí._

Mis dedos juguetean con el cinturón de plata en mi cintura, tirándolo con fuerza. Si esto fuera un sueño, me despertaría, pero no lo hago. _Esto está sucediendo realmente._

—¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Acerca de…? —Extiendo mi mano, mirando las cosas infernales—… ¿esto?

En respuesta, Edward sonríe.

—Creo que le pillarás el truco.

Entonces levanta su propia mano desnuda. Un extraño artilugio en su muñeca, más o menos como una pulsera con dos extremos de metal, haciendo clic, produciendo chispas. En lugar de desaparecer en un instante, las chispas brillan y estallan en llamas rojas, emitiendo una ráfaga de calor. _Él es un quemador, controla el calor y el fuego, recuerdo. Es un príncipe y uno peligroso debido a eso._ Pero la llama desaparece tan rápido como llega, dejando solo la alentadora sonrisa de Edward y el zumbido de las cámaras ocultas en algún lugar, observándolo todo.

Los Centinelas enmascarados en el borde de mi visión son un recordatorio constante de mi nueva posición. Soy casi una princesa, comprometida al segundo soltero más codiciado del país. Y soy una mentira. Edward se ha ido, dejándome con mis guardias. James no es tan malo, pero los demás son severos y callados, nunca mirándome a los ojos. Los guardias e incluso James son vigilantes para mantenerme encarcelada en mi propia piel, roja detrás de una cortina plateada que nunca puede ser removida. Si caigo, si incluso me deslizo, moriré. _Y otros morirán por mi fracaso._

Mientras me escoltan hacia la fiesta, repaso la historia que la reina inculcó en mí, la bonita historia que ella iba a decirle a la corte. Es simple, fácil de recordar, pero todavía me hace temblar.

 _Nací en el frente de guerra. Mis padres murieron en un ataque contra el campamento. Un soldado Rojo me salvó de los escombros y me llevó a casa para una esposa que siempre quiso una hija. Me criaron en el pueblo llamado Los Pilares y estuve desconociendo mi derecho de nacimiento o mi habilidad hasta esta mañana. Y ahora he regresado al lugar que me corresponde._

El pensamiento me pone enferma. El lugar que me corresponde está en casa, con mis padres, Alice y Jasper. _No aquí._

Los Centinelas dirigen el camino a través del laberinto de pasadizos en los niveles superiores del palacio. Al igual que el Jardín Espiral, la arquitectura es toda curva de piedra, vidrio y metal, girando lentamente hacia abajo. Hay vidrios de diamantes en cada esquina, mostrando impresionantes vistas del mercado, el valle del río y el bosque más allá. Desde esta altura, puedo ver las colinas que no sabía que existían alzándose a lo lejos, destacando contra el sol poniente.

—Los dos últimos pisos son apartamentos reales. —dice James, apuntando la pendiente en espiral del pasillo. La luz del sol brilla como una tormenta de fuego, arrojando manchas de luz sobre nosotros—. El ascensor nos llevará hasta el salón de baile. Justo aquí. —James se estira, deteniéndose junto a una pared de metal. Nos refleja débilmente, entonces se desliza cuando él agita una mano.

Los Centinelas nos dirigen a una caja sin ventanas y con intensa iluminación. Me obligo a respirar, aunque preferiría salir de lo que parece un enorme ataúd de metal.

Me sobresalto cuando el ascensor se mueve repentinamente, haciendo que mi pulso se acelere. Mi aliento sale en jadeos entrecortados cuando miro alrededor con los ojos abiertos por el miedo, esperando ver a los demás reaccionando de la misma manera. Pero a nadie parece importarle el hecho de que la caja en la que estamos se está cayendo. Solo James nota mi incomodidad y ralentiza un poco el descenso.

—El ascensor se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo, así no tenemos que caminar. Este lugar es muy grande, lady Titanos. —murmura, esbozando una sonrisa.

Estoy dividida entre el asombro y el miedo mientras caemos y doy un suspiro de alivio cuando James abre las puertas del ascensor. Marchamos hacia el pasillo de espejos por donde corrí esta mañana. Los espejos rotos ya están arreglados, se ve como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Cuando la reina Elara aparece por la esquina, con sus propios Centinelas a cuestas, James hace una inclinación. Ahora ella viste de negro, rojo y plateado, los colores de su marido. Con su cabello rubio y piel pálida, luce francamente macabra.

Me agarra por el brazo, acercándome a ella mientras caminamos. Sus labios no se mueven, pero igual escucho su voz, resonando en mi cabeza. Esta vez no duele ni me produce náuseas, pero la sensación todavía se siente rara e incorrecta. Quiero gritar, arañar para sacarla de mi cabeza. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer excepto odiarla.

 _La familia Titanos fue olvidada_ , dice, su voz por todas partes. _Ellos podían explotar cosas con un toque, como la chica Lerolan lo hizo en La Prueba de la Reina._ Cuando trato de recordar a la chica, Elara proyecta una imagen de ella directamente en mi cerebro. Apenas parpadea allí, pero todavía veo a una chica joven vestida en color naranja volando una roca y arena como bombas militares. _Tu madre, Esme Nolle, era una tormenta como el resto de la Casa Nolle. Las Tormentas controlan el clima, hasta cierto punto. No es común, pero de su unión resultó tu habilidad única para controlar la electricidad. No digas más, si alguien pregunta._

 _¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí_? Incluso en mi cabeza, mi voz tiembla.

Su risa rebota dentro de mi cráneo, la única respuesta que obtendré.

Recuerda la persona que debes ser, y recuérdalo bien, continúa, ignorando mi pregunta. Estás fingiendo ser criada por Rojos, pero eres Plateada de sangre. Ahora eres Roja en la cabeza, Plateada en el corazón.

Un escalofrío de miedo me atraviesa.

 _A partir de ahora hasta el final de tus días, debes mentir. Tu vida depende de ello, pequeña chica relámpago._

* * *

Juro por todos los lobos buenorros que no era mi intención subir el capítulo tan tarde en la noche. De hecho, abrí la pestaña de ff hace como unas cinco horas... Pero lo olvidé. :'v Sí, así de despistada soy que mantengo abierta una pestaña durante cinco horas y olvido completamente subir lo que tenía que subir. :'v En mi defensa, diré que me distraje haciendo unas cosas en RP y en PS, y pues... :'v

Pero aquí les traigo este capítulo, el número 9 de esta historia.

No se me ocurre mucho para decir sobre este (culpen a que a las once de la noche mis neuronas tienen ya problemas de cortocircuito), so...

* * *

 **EmiBelikovCullen:** Aaksbdaskjbd, muchas gracias, nena. Diría que es difícil adaptar, pero pues... Estaría mintiendo. Gracias a Word (San Word, he de decir) y sus herramientas, adaptar es mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba, y pues ayuda mucho el hecho de que revise veinte veces cada capítulo antes de subirlo. xD Me alegra que te guste, y espero sigas leyendolo. ***emoticon heart*** Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por tu rr, además. Cosas como estas alegran muchísimo mi día, y me animan a seguir subiendo esta historia, lakjsbdlasb.

* * *

Y, por supuesto, agradecer a aquellos que tienen en fav o follow la historia:

 **ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN, Akemix, Aliapr-peke, Andre Swan de Cullen,** **,** **DBMR1,** **EmiBelikovCullen,** **Ilovevampiresangels, Irenebrav, Isa Malfoy Cullen, Itzel Lightwood,** **It's Elle,** **Jenny Hatake, Kath's cats, Lauren470, MansenAbril, PoliFP13, Yanryan, constanzalmv, danielaMc1, danyy18,** **,** **geova cullen, marilopez9916,** **natalie. ,** **olmos123,** **prisjsr, sagecristin.**

Nos vemos el domingo, alksbdlaskjbjsdbl. Tengan un buen inicio de semana, y espero que sus días esten llenos de alegría.

Los rr no son obligatorios, aunque sí muy bien recibidos. ***emoticon heart***

Los adora,

 **S.**


	10. Chapter 10

❝ **Red Queen.** ❞

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, ni siquiera sus historias y orígenes. Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** , y la historia es una adaptación de la fabulosa novela homónima de **Victoria Aveyard**. Yo me atribuyo únicamente la  adaptación.

 _ **P.S:**_ Aquello escrito en _cursiva_ son, en su mayoría, los pensamientos de nuestra protagonista. En una menor medida, son otras cosas como cartas, notas, y demás.

¡Disfruten la lectura! ¡Nos vemos abajito!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9.**

 _Lady Isabella Titanos, nacida de lady Esmerald Nolle Titanos y lord Carlisle Titanos, general de la Legión de Hierro. Heredera de la Casa Titanos. Isabella Titanos. Titanos._

Mi nuevo nombre resuena en mi cabeza mientras las criadas Rojas me preparan para el próximo ataque. Las tres chicas trabajan de forma rápida y eficiente, sin hablar la una con la otra. Tampoco me hacen preguntas, a pesar de que deben querer hacerlas. _No digas nada_ , recuerdo. No se les permite hablar conmigo y ciertamente no se les permite hablar sobre mí con nadie más. Incluso de las cosas extrañas, las cosas Rojas, que estoy segura que ven.

Durante muchos minutos de agonía, tratan de ponerme presentable, bañándome, peinándome, pintándome en la absurda cosa que se supone que debo ser. El maquillaje es lo peor, especialmente la gruesa pasta blanca aplicada en mi piel. Me ponen tres potes de eso, cubriendo mi rostro, cuello, clavícula y brazos con el brillante polvo húmedo. En el espejo, parece que la calidez ha sido quitada, como si el polvo hubiera cubierto el calor en mi piel. Con un jadeo, me doy cuenta de que se supone que oculte mi rubor natural, el florecimiento rojo en mi piel, la sangre _roja_. Estoy fingiendo ser Plateada y cuando terminen de pintar mi cara, realmente interpretaré el papel. Con mi nueva piel pálida; ojos y labios oscuros, parezco fría, cruel, una navaja viviente. Me veo Plateada. Me veo hermosa. Y lo odio.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto? Desposada con un príncipe_. Incluso en mi cabeza, parece una locura. _Porque lo es. Ningún Plateado en su sano juicio se casaría contigo, mucho menos un príncipe de Norta. Ni para calmar la rebelión, ni para ocultar tu identidad, ni para nada._

 _¿Entonces por qué hacen esto?_

Cuando las criadas sujetan y me ponen una bata, me siento como un cadáver siendo vestido para su funeral. Sé que no está lejos de la verdad. Las chicas Rojas no se casan con príncipes Plateados. Nunca llevaré una corona o me sentaré en un trono. Algo pasará, tal vez un accidente. Una mentira me elevará y otro día una mentira me derribará.

El vestido es de un tono oscuro salpicado de púrpura con plateado, hecho de seda y encaje transparente. _Todas las casas tienen un color_ , recuerdo, pensando en el arco iris de las familias. Los colores de los Titanos, _mi nombre_ , deben ser de color púrpura y plateado.

Cuando una de las criadas alcanza mis pendientes, tratando de quitar la última parte de mi antigua vida, una oleada de miedo me atraviesa.

—¡No los toques!

La chica retrocede de un salto, parpadeando rápidamente y las otras se quedan inmóviles por mi arrebato.

—Lo siento, yo… — _Una Plateada no se disculparía._ Me aclaro la garganta, calmándome—. Deja los pendientes. —Mi voz suena fuerte, dura, majestuosa—. Puedes cambiar todo lo demás, pero deja los pendientes.

Las tres piezas baratas de metal, cada una un hermano, no van a ir a ninguna parte.

—El color te favorece.

Me doy la vuelta para ver a las criadas encorvadas en reverencias idénticas. Y de pie sobrepasándolas: Edward. Repentinamente, estoy muy contenta de que el maquillaje cubra el rubor extendiéndose.

Él hace un gesto rápido, su mano moviéndose en un gesto de quitarse y las criadas se escabullen de la habitación como ratones huyendo de un gato.

—Soy algo nueva en esta cosa real, pero no estoy segura de que debas estar aquí. En mi habitación. —digo, poniendo tanto desprecio en mi voz como puedo. Después de todo, es su culpa que esté en este horrible lío.

Da unos pasos hacia mí y por instinto, doy un paso atrás. Mis pies atrapan el dobladillo de mi vestido, haciéndome elegir entre no moverme o caerme. No sé qué es menos deseable.

—Vine a disculparme, algo que en realidad no puedo hacer con una audiencia. —Se detiene, notando mi incomodidad. Un músculo tiembla en su mejilla mientras me mira por encima, probablemente recordando a la chica desesperada que trató de robarle apenas anoche. No me veo para nada como ella ahora—. Lo siento por involucrarte en esto, Bella.

—Isabella. —El nombre incluso sabe mal—. Ese es mi nombre, ¿recuerdas?

—Entonces es una buena cosa que Bella sea un apodo adecuado.

—No creo que nada sobre mí sea adecuado.

Los ojos de Edward me dan un vistazo, y mi piel arde bajo su mirada.

—¿Qué te parece James? —dice finalmente, dando un complaciente paso atrás.

El guardia Samos, el primer Plateado decente que he conocido aquí.

—Él está bien, supongo.

Tal vez la reina lo alejará si revelo lo amable que fue el oficial conmigo.

—James es un buen hombre. Su familia lo considera débil debido a su amabilidad. —añade, sus ojos oscureciéndose un poco. Como si conociera el sentimiento—. Pero él te servirá bien y justamente. Me aseguraré de ello.

 _Qué considerado. Me está dando una especie de carcelero._ Pero me muerdo la lengua. No servirá de nada interrumpir su misericordia.

—Gracias, su alteza.

La chispa vuelve a sus ojos y una sonrisa a sus labios.

—Sabes que mi nombre es Edward.

—Y tú sabes mi nombre, ¿no? —le digo con amargura—. Sabes de dónde vengo.

Apenas asiente, como si estuviera avergonzado.

—Tienes que protegerles. — _Mi familia._ Sus rostros nadan delante de mis ojos, ya tan lejos—. A todos ellos, por todo el tiempo que puedas.

—Por supuesto que lo haré. —Da un paso hacia mí, cerrando la brecha entre nosotros—. Lo siento. —dice de nuevo. Las palabras resuenan en mi cabeza, haciendo eco en el recuerdo.

 _La pared de fuego. El humo asfixiante. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._

Fue Edward quien me atrapó antes, quien me impidió escapar de este lugar horrible.

—¿Lamentas detener mi única oportunidad de escapar?

—¿Quieres decir si hubieras pasado a los Centinelas, la Seguridad, las paredes, el bosque, para regresar a tu pueblo a esperar que la misma reina te persiguiera? —responde, tomando mis acusaciones con calma—. Detenerte fue lo mejor para ti y tu familia.

—Podría haber escapado. No me conoces.

—Sé que la reina destruiría el mundo buscando a la pequeña chica relámpago.

—No me llames así. —El apodo me molesta más que el nombre falso al que sigo tratando de acostumbrarme. _Pequeña chica relámpago_ —. Así me llama tu madre.

Se ríe amargamente.

—Ella no es mi madre. Es de Anthony, no la mía.

Solo por la tensión en su mandíbula, sé que no debo insistir en el asunto.

—Oh. —es todo lo que puedo decir, mi voz muy suave. Se desvanece rápidamente, un eco débil contra el techo abovedado. Estiro el cuello, mirando mi nueva habitación por primera vez desde que llegué. Es más elegante que cualquier cosa que haya visto jamás: mármol y vidrio, seda y plumas. La luz ha cambiado al color anaranjado del atardecer. Viene la noche. Y con ello, el resto de mi vida.

—Me desperté esta mañana como una persona —murmuro, más para mí que para él—, y ahora se supone que debo ser alguien completamente diferente.

—Puedes hacer esto. —Le siento dar un paso hacia mí, su calor llenando la habitación de una manera que hace que mi piel hormiguee. Pero no levanto la vista. No lo haré.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque debes. —Se muerde el labio, sus ojos moviéndose sobre mí—. Tan hermoso como es este mundo, es igual de peligroso. Las personas que no son útiles, las personas que cometen errores, pueden ser eliminadas. Tú puedes ser eliminada.

 _Y lo seré. Algún día._ Pero esa no es la única amenaza que enfrento.

—Así que el momento en que arruine algo, ¿podría ser el último?

No habla, pero puedo ver la respuesta en sus ojos. _Sí._

Mis dedos juguetean con el cinturón de plata en mi cintura, tirándolo con fuerza. Si esto fuera un sueño, me despertaría, pero no lo hago. _Esto está sucediendo realmente._

—¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Acerca de…? —Extiendo mi mano, mirando las cosas infernales—… ¿esto?

En respuesta, Edward sonríe.

—Creo que le pillarás el truco.

Entonces levanta su propia mano desnuda. Un extraño artilugio en su muñeca, más o menos como una pulsera con dos extremos de metal, haciendo clic, produciendo chispas. En lugar de desaparecer en un instante, las chispas brillan y estallan en llamas rojas, emitiendo una ráfaga de calor. _Él es un quemador, controla el calor y el fuego, recuerdo. Es un príncipe y uno peligroso debido a eso._ Pero la llama desaparece tan rápido como llega, dejando solo la alentadora sonrisa de Edward y el zumbido de las cámaras ocultas en algún lugar, observándolo todo.

Los Centinelas enmascarados en el borde de mi visión son un recordatorio constante de mi nueva posición. Soy casi una princesa, comprometida al segundo soltero más codiciado del país. Y soy una mentira. Edward se ha ido, dejándome con mis guardias. James no es tan malo, pero los demás son severos y callados, nunca mirándome a los ojos. Los guardias e incluso James son vigilantes para mantenerme encarcelada en mi propia piel, roja detrás de una cortina plateada que nunca puede ser removida. Si caigo, si incluso me deslizo, moriré. _Y otros morirán por mi fracaso._

Mientras me escoltan hacia la fiesta, repaso la historia que la reina inculcó en mí, la bonita historia que ella iba a decirle a la corte. Es simple, fácil de recordar, pero todavía me hace temblar.

 _Nací en el frente de guerra. Mis padres murieron en un ataque contra el campamento. Un soldado Rojo me salvó de los escombros y me llevó a casa para una esposa que siempre quiso una hija. Me criaron en el pueblo llamado Los Pilares y estuve desconociendo mi derecho de nacimiento o mi habilidad hasta esta mañana. Y ahora he regresado al lugar que me corresponde._

El pensamiento me pone enferma. El lugar que me corresponde está en casa, con mis padres, Alice y Jasper. _No aquí._

Los Centinelas dirigen el camino a través del laberinto de pasadizos en los niveles superiores del palacio. Al igual que el Jardín Espiral, la arquitectura es toda curva de piedra, vidrio y metal, girando lentamente hacia abajo. Hay vidrios de diamantes en cada esquina, mostrando impresionantes vistas del mercado, el valle del río y el bosque más allá. Desde esta altura, puedo ver las colinas que no sabía que existían alzándose a lo lejos, destacando contra el sol poniente.

—Los dos últimos pisos son apartamentos reales. —dice James, apuntando la pendiente en espiral del pasillo. La luz del sol brilla como una tormenta de fuego, arrojando manchas de luz sobre nosotros—. El ascensor nos llevará hasta el salón de baile. Justo aquí. —James se estira, deteniéndose junto a una pared de metal. Nos refleja débilmente, entonces se desliza cuando él agita una mano.

Los Centinelas nos dirigen a una caja sin ventanas y con intensa iluminación. Me obligo a respirar, aunque preferiría salir de lo que parece un enorme ataúd de metal.

Me sobresalto cuando el ascensor se mueve repentinamente, haciendo que mi pulso se acelere. Mi aliento sale en jadeos entrecortados cuando miro alrededor con los ojos abiertos por el miedo, esperando ver a los demás reaccionando de la misma manera. Pero a nadie parece importarle el hecho de que la caja en la que estamos se está cayendo. Solo James nota mi incomodidad y ralentiza un poco el descenso.

—El ascensor se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo, así no tenemos que caminar. Este lugar es muy grande, lady Titanos. —murmura, esbozando una sonrisa.

Estoy dividida entre el asombro y el miedo mientras caemos y doy un suspiro de alivio cuando James abre las puertas del ascensor. Marchamos hacia el pasillo de espejos por donde corrí esta mañana. Los espejos rotos ya están arreglados, se ve como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Cuando la reina Elara aparece por la esquina, con sus propios Centinelas a cuestas, James hace una inclinación. Ahora ella viste de negro, rojo y plateado, los colores de su marido. Con su cabello rubio y piel pálida, luce francamente macabra.

Me agarra por el brazo, acercándome a ella mientras caminamos. Sus labios no se mueven, pero igual escucho su voz, resonando en mi cabeza. Esta vez no duele ni me produce náuseas, pero la sensación todavía se siente rara e incorrecta. Quiero gritar, arañar para sacarla de mi cabeza. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer excepto odiarla.

 _La familia Titanos fue olvidada_ , dice, su voz por todas partes. _Ellos podían explotar cosas con un toque, como la chica Lerolan lo hizo en La Prueba de la Reina._ Cuando trato de recordar a la chica, Elara proyecta una imagen de ella directamente en mi cerebro. Apenas parpadea allí, pero todavía veo a una chica joven vestida en color naranja volando una roca y arena como bombas militares. _Tu madre, Esme Nolle, era una tormenta como el resto de la Casa Nolle. Las Tormentas controlan el clima, hasta cierto punto. No es común, pero de su unión resultó tu habilidad única para controlar la electricidad. No digas más, si alguien pregunta._

 _¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí_? Incluso en mi cabeza, mi voz tiembla.

Su risa rebota dentro de mi cráneo, la única respuesta que obtendré.

Recuerda la persona que debes ser, y recuérdalo bien, continúa, ignorando mi pregunta. Estás fingiendo ser criada por Rojos, pero eres Plateada de sangre. Ahora eres Roja en la cabeza, Plateada en el corazón.

Un escalofrío de miedo me atraviesa.

 _A partir de ahora hasta el final de tus días, debes mentir. Tu vida depende de ello, pequeña chica relámpago._

* * *

Juro por todos los lobos buenorros que no era mi intención subir el capítulo tan tarde en la noche. De hecho, abrí la pestaña de ff hace como unas cinco horas... Pero lo olvidé. :'v Sí, así de despistada soy que mantengo abierta una pestaña durante cinco horas y olvido completamente subir lo que tenía que subir. :'v En mi defensa, diré que me distraje haciendo unas cosas en RP y en PS, y pues... :'v

Pero aquí les traigo este capítulo, el número 9 de esta historia.

No se me ocurre mucho para decir sobre este (culpen a que a las once de la noche mis neuronas tienen ya problemas de cortocircuito), so...

* * *

 **EmiBelikovCullen:** Aaksbdaskjbd, muchas gracias, nena. Diría que es difícil adaptar, pero pues... Estaría mintiendo. Gracias a Word (San Word, he de decir) y sus herramientas, adaptar es mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba, y pues ayuda mucho el hecho de que revise veinte veces cada capítulo antes de subirlo. xD Me alegra que te guste, y espero sigas leyendolo. ***emoticon heart*** Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por tu rr, además. Cosas como estas alegran muchísimo mi día, y me animan a seguir subiendo esta historia, lakjsbdlasb.

* * *

Y, por supuesto, agradecer a aquellos que tienen en fav o follow la historia:

 **ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN, Akemix, Aliapr-peke, Andre Swan de Cullen,** **,** **DBMR1,** **EmiBelikovCullen,** **Ilovevampiresangels, Irenebrav, Isa Malfoy Cullen, Itzel Lightwood,** **It's Elle,** **Jenny Hatake, Kath's cats, Lauren470, MansenAbril, PoliFP13, Yanryan, constanzalmv, danielaMc1, danyy18,** **,** **geova cullen, marilopez9916,** **natalie. ,** **olmos123,** **prisjsr, sagecristin.**

Nos vemos el miércoles, alksbdlaskjbjsdbl. Tengan un buen inicio de semana, y espero que sus días esten llenos de alegría.

Los rr no son obligatorios, aunque sí muy bien recibidos. ***emoticon heart***

Los adora,

 **S.**


	11. Chapter 11

❝ **Red Queen.** ❞

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, ni siquiera sus historias y orígenes. Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** , y la historia es una adaptación de la fabulosa novela homónima de **Victoria Aveyard**. Yo me atribuyo únicamente la  adaptación.

 _ **P.S:**_ Aquello escrito en _cursiva_ son, en su mayoría, los pensamientos de nuestra protagonista. En una menor medida, son otras cosas como cartas, notas, y demás.

¡Disfruten la lectura! ¡Nos vemos abajito!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10.**

Elara me deja de pie en el pasillo, reflexionando sobre sus palabras.

Solía pensar que era solo la brecha, Plateado y Rojo, ricos y pobres, reyes y esclavos. Pero hay mucho más en el medio, cosas que no entiendo, y estoy justo en medio de ello. Crecí preguntándome si tendría comida para la cena; ahora estoy plantada en un palacio a punto de ser devorada viva.

 _Rojo en la cabeza, Plateado en el corazón_ siguen conmigo, guiando mis movimientos. Mis ojos permanecen bien abiertos, contemplando el gran palacio, que tanto Bella como Isabella nunca habían soñado, pero mi boca se presiona en una línea firme. Isabella está impresionada, pero mantiene sus emociones bajo control. Es fría e insensible.

Las puertas al final del pasillo están abiertas, revelando la sala más grande que he visto alguna vez, incluso más grande que la sala del trono. Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a la magnitud de este lugar. Paso a través de las puertas hacia un descansillo. Las escaleras me conducen hasta el suelo, donde cada casa se encuentra en fría expectación, mirando al frente. Otra vez, ellos mantienen sus colores. Algunos murmuran entre sí, probablemente hablando de mí y mi pequeño espectáculo. El rey Tiberias y Elara están de pie sobre una superficie elevada a pocos metros del suelo, frente a la multitud de sus súbditos _. Ellos nunca pierden la oportunidad para sentirse superiores a los demás._ O son muy vanidosos o muy conscientes. Para lucir poderoso se tiene que ser poderoso.

Los príncipes se emparejan con sus padres en diferentes trajes de color rojo y negro, ambos condecorados con medallas militares. Edward está de pie al lado derecho de su padre, su rostro tranquilo e impasible. Si él sabe con quién va a casarse, no parece muy feliz acerca de ello. Anthony también está allí, al lado derecho de su madre, su rostro un nubarrón de emociones. Su hermano menor no es tan bueno como Edward en ocultar sus sentimientos.

 _Por lo menos no voy a tener que lidiar con un buen mentiroso._

—El derecho a La Prueba de la Reina es siempre un acontecimiento feliz, que representa el futuro de nuestro gran reino y los lazos que nos mantienen fuertemente unidos frente a nuestros enemigos. —dice el rey, dirigiéndose a la multitud. Todavía no me han visto, allí de pie en el borde de la sala, bajando la vista hacia todos ellos—. Pero como vieron hoy, La Prueba de la Reina ha traído más que a una futura reina.

Él se vuelve hacia Elara, quien aprieta la mano del rey entre la suya con una sonrisa diligente. Su cambio de villana diabólica a una reina ruborizada es sorprendente.

—Todos recordamos nuestra brillante esperanza contra la oscuridad de la guerra, nuestro capitán, nuestro amigo, el General Carlisle Titanos. —dice Elara.

La gente murmura sobre la sala, por afecto o tristeza. Incluso el patriarca Samos, el cruel padre de Tanya, inclina su cabeza.

—Él dirigió a la Legión de Hierro hacia la victoria, haciendo retroceder a las líneas de guerra que se habían resistido durante casi cien años. Los Lakelanders le temían; nuestros soldados lo adoraban. —Dudo mucho que ni un solo soldado Rojo quisiera a su general Plateado—. Los espías Lakelander mataron a nuestro querido amigo Carlisle, pasaron al otro lado de las líneas para destruir a nuestra única esperanza para la paz. Su esposa, lady Esme, una mujer buena y justa, murió con él. En ese fatídico día hace dieciséis años, la Casa de Titanos se perdió. Arrebatándonos a nuestros amigos. Nuestra sangre fue derramada.

El silencio se asienta en la sala mientras la reina hace una pausa para secar ligeramente sus ojos, enjugando lo que sé son lágrimas falsas y forzadas. Algunas de las chicas participantes de La Prueba de la Reina, están inquietas en sus asientos. No les importa un general muerto, y tampoco a la reina, en realidad. Esto se trata de mí, de que de alguna manera pueda meter a una chica Roja en la corona sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Es un truco de magia, y la reina es una ilusionista experta.

Sus ojos me encuentran, llameando hasta mi lugar en la parte superior de las escaleras, y todos siguen su mirada. Algunos miran confundidos, mientras otros me reconocen de esta mañana. Y unos pocos miran a mi vestido. Conocen los colores de la Casa de Titanos mejor que yo y entienden quién soy. O por lo menos, quién pretendo ser.

—Esta mañana vimos un milagro. Vimos a una chica Roja caer en la arena como un relámpago, blandiendo el poder que no debería tener. —Más murmullos se elevan, y algunos Plateados incluso se ponen de pie. La chica Samos parece furiosa, con sus ojos negros fijos en mí.

» El rey y yo entrevistamos extensamente a la chica, tratando de descubrir cómo llegó a ser. —Entrevistar _es una forma graciosa de describir revolviendo mi cerebro_ —. Ella no es Roja, pero sigue siendo un milagro. Amigos míos, por favor denle la bienvenida de nuevo a lady Isabella Titanos, hija de Carlisle Titanos. Perdida y ahora encontrada.

Con un movimiento de su mano, hace señas para que me acerque. Y obedezco.

Desciendo las escaleras entre aplausos forzados, especialmente centrada en no tropezar. Pero mis pies están seguros, mi rostro tranquilo, mientras me sumerjo hacia cientos de rostros perplejos, observando y sospechando. James y mis guardias no me siguen, permanecen en el descansillo. Estoy sola delante de esta gente, una vez más, y nunca me he sentido tan desnuda, incluso con las capas de seda y polvo. De nuevo, estoy agradecida por todo el maquillaje. Es mi escudo entre ellos y la verdad de quién soy. Una verdad que ni siquiera entiendo.

La reina hace gestos hacia un asiento libre en la primera fila de la multitud, y me dirijo a ella. Las chicas de La Prueba de la Reina me observan, preguntándose por qué estoy aquí y por qué, de repente, soy tan importante. Pero solo sienten curiosidad, no enojo. Me miran con lástima, enfatizan lo mejor que pueden mi triste historia. Excepto Tanya Samos. Cuando finalmente llego a mi asiento, está sentada justo al lado, sus ojos mirando a los míos. Atrás quedaron sus ropas de cuero y broches de hierro; ahora lleva un vestido de aros metálicos entrelazados. Por la forma en la que sus dedos se aprietan, puedo decir que no quiere nada más que envolver sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Salvada del destino de sus padres, lady Isabella fue secuestrada del frente y llevada a un pueblo Rojo a no más de dieciséis kilómetros de aquí. —siguió el rey, haciéndose cargo por lo que puede decir el gran giro en mi historia.

» Criada por padres Rojos, trabajó como una sirviente Roja. Y hasta esta mañana, creía que era uno de ellos. —El grito de asombro hace rechinar a mis dientes—. Isabella era un diamante en bruto, trabajando en mi propio palacio, la hija de mi difunto amigo bajo mis narices. Pero eso se acabó. Para expiar mi ignorancia, y como retribución a su padre y su casa por sus grandes contribuciones al reino, me gustaría aprovechar este momento para anunciar la unión de la Casa Calore y la resucitada Casa Titanos.

Otro jadeo, esta vez de las chicas de La Prueba de la Reina. _Ellas creen que les estoy quitando a Edward. Creen que soy su competencia._ Levanto mis ojos hacia el rey, suplicando silenciosamente para que siga antes de que una de las chicas me asesine.

Casi puedo sentir el frío metal de Tanya atravesándome. Sus dedos firmemente enlazados, los nudillos blancos mientras resiste la tentación de despellejarme frente a todos. Al otro lado, su siniestro padre pone una mano en su brazo para calmarla.

Cuando Anthony da un paso hacia adelante, la tensión en la sala se desinfla. Él tartamudea brevemente, tropezando con las palabras que le han enseñado, pero encuentra su voz.

—Lady Isabella.

Intentando con todas mis fuerzas no temblar, me pongo de pie y lo enfrento.

—A los ojos de su alteza real, mi padre y los nobles de la Corte, pediré tu mano en matrimonio. Me comprometo a ti, Isabella Titanos. ¿Aceptas?

Mi corazón palpita mientras habla. Aunque sus palabras suenan como una pregunta, sé que no tengo opción en mi respuesta. No importa cuánto quiera apartar la mirada, mis ojos se quedan fijos en Anthony. Él me da la más pequeña de las sonrisas alentadoras. Me pregunto qué chica hubiera sido la elegida para él.

 _¿A quién habría elegido yo?_ Si nada de esto hubiera sucedido, si el maestro de Jasper nunca hubiera muerto, si Alice nunca se hubiera roto la mano, si nada hubiera cambiado. _Sí_. Es la peor palabra del mundo.

 _Reclutamiento. Supervivencia. Niños de ojos verdes con mis pies rápidos y el apellido Jasper._ Ese futuro era casi imposible antes; ahora es inexistente.

—Me comprometo a ti, Anthony Calore. —digo, martillando los últimos clavos en mi ataúd. Mi voz tiembla, pero no me detengo—. Acepto.

Eso lleva a tal finalidad, cierra una puerta para el resto de mi vida. Me siento como si fuera a desplomarme pero de alguna manera me las arreglo para sentarme con elegancia.

Anthony se mueve sigilosamente de regreso a su asiento, agradecido de estar fuera del centro de atención. Su madre le da una palmada en el brazo como consuelo. Ella sonríe suavemente, solo para él. Incluso los Plateados aman a sus hijos. Pero se vuelve fría de nuevo mientras Edward se pone de pie, su sonrisa desaparece en un suspiro.

El aire parece salir de la habitación cuando cada chica inhala, a la espera de su decisión. Dudo que Edward tenga algo que decir en la elección de una reina, pero juega bien su papel, al igual que Anthony, justo como estoy tratando de hacer yo. Sonríe alegremente, incluso destellando sus dientes blancos que hacen suspirar a algunas chicas, pero sus cálidos ojos son terriblemente solemnes.

—Soy el heredero de mi padre, nacido con privilegios, poder y fuerza. Me deben su lealtad, al igual que yo les debo mi vida. Es mi deber servir a mi reino lo mejor que pueda y más allá. —Ha ensayado su discurso, pero la vehemencia de Edward no puede fingirse. Cree en sí mismo, de que será un buen rey, o morirá en el intento—. Necesito una reina que sacrifique tanto como lo haré yo, para mantener el orden, la justicia y el equilibrio.

Las chicas de La Prueba de la Reina se inclinan hacia adelante, impacientes por escuchar sus próximas palabras. Pero Tanya no se mueve, una sonrisa obscena se tuerce en su rostro. La Casa Samos luce igual de apacible. Su hermano, Ptolemus, incluso reprime un bostezo. _Ellos saben quién ha sido elegida._

—Lady Tanya.

No hay grito de sorpresa, ningún impacto o entusiasmo en ella. Incluso las otras chicas, desconsoladas como están, se sientan únicamente con un encogimiento de hombros, abatidas. Todos lo vieron venir. Recuerdo a la gran familia de regreso en el Jardín Espiral, quejándose de que Tanya Samos ya había ganado. _Tenían razón._

Con una gracia fluida y fría, Tanya se levanta de un salto. Apenas mira a Edward, en su lugar gira sobre su hombro para mofarse de las chicas cabizbajas. Regodeándose del momento de gloria. Esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro cuando sus ojos caen sobre mí. No me pierdo el destello salvaje de sus dientes.

Cuando se da la vuelta de nuevo, Edward repite la propuesta de su hermano.

—A los ojos de su alteza real, mi padre y los nobles de la Corte, pediré tu mano en matrimonio. Me comprometo a ti, Tanya Samos. ¿Aceptas?

—Me comprometo, príncipe Tiberias. —dice ella con una voz extrañamente alta y susurrante, contrastando con su dura apariencia—. Acepto.

Con una sonrisa triunfante, Tanya se sienta de nuevo y Edward se retira a su asiento. Él mantiene una sonrisa inalterable en su lugar como la pieza de una armadura, pero ella parece no darse cuenta.

Entonces siento que una mano encuentra mi brazo, las uñas se clavan en mi piel. Lucho con el impulso de saltar de mi silla. Tanya no reacciona, sigue mirando al frente hacia el lugar que un día será suyo. Si esto fuera Los Pilares, golpearía algunos de sus dientes. Sus dedos se clavan en mí, hasta la carne. Si extrae sangre, sangre roja, nuestro pequeño juego terminará antes de que ni siquiera tenga la oportunidad de comenzar. Pero no llega a romper mi piel, dejando moretones que las doncellas tendrán que ocultar.

—Métete en mi camino y te mataré lentamente, niñita del rayo. —murmura a través de una sonrisa. _Niñita del rayo_. El sobrenombre en verdad está empezando a sacarme de quicio.

Para consolidar su punto, el fino brazalete de metal en su muñeca se mueve, convirtiéndose en un círculo de pinchos afilados. Cada punta brilla, suplicando por derramar sangre. Trago saliva, tratando de no moverme. Pero ella lo suelta rápidamente, devolviendo la mano a su regazo. Una vez más, es la imagen de una tímida chica Plateada. Si alguna vez hubo una persona suplicando por un codazo en la cara, es Tanya Samos.

Un rápido vistazo alrededor de la habitación me dice que la corte se ha vuelto silenciosa. Algunas chicas tienen lágrimas en sus ojos y lanzan miradas fulminantes de lobo hacia Tanya e incluso a mí. Probablemente esperaban este día, toda su vida, solo para fallar. Quiero entregar mi compromiso, obsequiarlo a las que lo quieren tan desesperadamente, pero no. Debo parecer feliz. Debo fingir.

—Tan maravilloso y feliz como ha sido el día de hoy… —dice el rey Tiberias, ignorando el sentimiento en la sala—…debo recordarles por qué se ha tomado esta decisión. El poderío de la Casa Samos se unió con mi hijo, y todos los hijos que le siguen ayudarán a guiar a nuestra nación. Todos ustedes conocen el precario estado de nuestro reino, con la guerra en el norte y los estúpidos extremistas, enemigos de nuestra forma de vida, tratando de destruirnos desde adentro. La Guardia Escarlata puede parecer pequeña e insignificante para nosotros, pero representan un giro peligroso de nuestros hermanos Rojos. —Más de unas cuantas personas de entre la multitud se mofan del término hermanos, yo incluida.

 _Pequeña e insignificante._ Entonces, ¿por qué me necesitan? ¿Por qué me utilizan, si la Guardia Escarlata no es nada para ellos? _El rey es un mentiroso_. Pero, ¿qué está tratando de ocultar? Todavía no estoy segura. Podría ser la fuerza de la Guardia. Podría ser yo.

 _Probablemente ambas cosas._

—Esta rebelde racha debería tomar fuerza —siguió—, terminará en derramamiento de sangre y una nación dividida, algo que no puedo soportar. Debemos mantener el equilibrio. Tanya e Isabella ayudarán a hacer eso, por el bien de todos nosotros.

Los murmullos pasan a través de la multitud en las palabras del rey. Algunos asienten, otros miran a través de las elecciones de La Prueba de la Reina, pero nadie expresa su desacuerdo. Nadie levanta la voz. Nadie escuchará si lo hicieran.

Sonriendo, el rey Tiberias inclina su cabeza. Él ha ganado, y lo sabe.

—Fuerza y poder. —repite. El lema hace eco más allá de él, mientras cada persona repite las palabras.

Las palabras tropiezan en mi lengua, sintiéndose extrañas en mi boca. Edward me mira fijamente, viéndome cantar acompañada de todos los demás. En ese momento, me odio a mí misma.

—Fuerza y poder.

Sufro durante el banquete, mirando sin ver, escuchando sin oír. Incluso la comida, más comida de la que nunca he visto, sabe insípida en mi boca. Debería estar comiendo con glotonería, disfrutando de lo que probablemente es la mejor comida de mi vida, pero no puedo. Ni siquiera puedo hablar cuando Anthony me murmura, con voz tranquila y a un nivel de seguridad.

—Lo estás haciendo bien. —dice, pero trato de ignorarlo. Al igual que su hermano, lleva la misma pulsera metálica, el generador de llamas. Es un firme recordatorio de quién y qué es exactamente Anthony, poderoso, peligroso, un incinerador, un Plateado.

Sentada en una mesa hecha de cristal, bebiendo un burbujeante líquido dorado hasta que mi cabeza da vueltas, me siento como una traidora. _¿Qué están comiendo mis padres para la cena de esta noche? ¿Saben dónde estoy? ¿O mamá está sentada en el porche, esperando a que regrese a casa?_

En cambio, estoy atrapada en una sala llena de personas que me matarían si supieran la verdad. Y la familia real por supuesto, me mataría si pudieran, quienes probablemente un día me matarán. Me han dado un vuelco de arriba abajo, intercambiando a Bella por Isabella, harapos por sedas, Roja por Plateada. Esta mañana era una sirvienta, esta noche soy una princesa. _¿Cuánto más cambiará? ¿Qué más voy a perder?_

—Ya tienes suficiente de eso. —dice Anthony, su voz flota a través del estruendo de la fiesta. Apartando mi elegante copa, reemplazándola con un vaso de agua.

—Me gustaba esa bebida. —Pero bebo ansiosamente el agua, sintiendo aclararse mi cabeza.

Anthony solo se encoge de hombros.

—Me lo agradecerás más tarde.

—Gracias. —espeto tan sarcásticamente como me es posible. No he olvidado la forma en que me miró esta mañana, como si fuera algo en la suela de su zapato. Pero ahora su mirada es más suave, más tranquila, más como la de Edward.

—Siento mucho lo de antes, Isabella.

 _Mi nombre es Bella._

—Estoy segura de que lo sientes. —Sale en su lugar.

—Realmente. —dice él, inclinándose. Estamos sentados lado a lado, con el resto de la familia real en la mesa de honor—. Es solo… generalmente los príncipes más jóvenes pueden elegir. Es una de las ventajas de no ser el heredero —añade con una sonrisa muy forzada.

 _Oh._

—No sabía eso. —respondo, sin saber realmente qué decir. Debería sentirme mal por él, pero no me atrevo a sentir ningún tipo de piedad por un príncipe.

—Sí, bueno, no deberías. No es tu culpa.

Mira hacia la sala del banquete de nuevo, lanzando su mirada como un sedal. Me pregunto qué cara está buscando.

—¿Ella está aquí? —murmuro, tratando de sonar arrepentida—. ¿La chica que habrías elegido?

Titubea, luego niega:

—No. No tengo a nadie en mente. Pero era bueno tener la opción de elegir, ¿sabes?

 _No, no lo sé. No puedo darme el lujo de elegir. Ni ahora ni nunca._

—No como mi hermano. Creció sabiendo que nunca tendría algo que decir en su futuro. Supongo que ahora estoy teniendo una muestra de lo que se siente.

—Tú y tu hermano tienen todo, príncipe Anthony. —susurro con voz tan ferviente que podría ser una oración—. Vives en un palacio, tienes fortaleza, tienes poder. No conoces las penurias, ni que traten mal e injustamente, y créeme, se hace mucho. Así que, discúlpame si no siento pena por ninguno de los dos.

Aquí estoy, dejando correr mi boca más que mi cerebro. Mientras me recupero, bebo el resto del agua en un intento por calmar mi temperamento, Anthony solo se me queda mirando, sus ojos fríos. Pero el muro de hielo se desvanece, derritiéndose mientras su mirada se suaviza.

—Tienes razón, Bella. Nadie debe sentir lástima por mí. —Puedo oír la amargura en su voz. Con un escalofrío, lo veo lanzar una mirada hacia Edward. Su hermano mayor brilla como el sol, riendo con su padre. Cuando Anthony se da la vuelta, se obliga a sonreír, pero hay una sorprendente tristeza en sus ojos.

Por mucho que lo intento, no puedo ignorar la sacudida repentina de compasión que siento por el príncipe olvidado. Pero pasa cuando recuerdo quién es él y quién soy yo.

Soy una chica Roja en un mar de Plateados, y no me puedo dar el lujo de sentir pena por nadie, menos aún por el hijo de una víbora.

* * *

 **EmiBelikovCullen:** Aaaslkdbaslkjbd, muchas gracias por tanto, Emi. Realmente. En realidad, actualizo rápido porque ya tengo casi todos los capítulos adaptados, además de algo de tiempo libre justo estos días. Hay veces que me dan más o menos ganas de actualizar, pero lo hago por quienes sé que les gusta esta historia.

* * *

Y, por supuesto, agradecer a aquellos que tienen en fav o follow la historia:

 **ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN, Akemix, Aliapr-peke, Andre Swan de Cullen,** **Campanita Cazr** **,** **DBMR1,** **EmiBelikovCullen,** **Ilovevampiresangels, Irenebrav, Isa Malfoy Cullen, Itzel Lightwood,** **It's Elle,** **Jenny Hatake, Kath's cats, Lauren470, MansenAbril,** **PAULA FOREVER,** **PoliFP13, Yanryan, constanzalmv, danielaMc1, danyy18, fathy furtado** **,** **geova cullen, marilopez9916,** **natalie a salazar,** **nschaveri,** **olmos123,** **prisjsr, sagecristin.**

Nos vemos el miércoles, alksbdlaskjbjsdbl. Tengan un buen inicio de semana, y espero que sus días esten llenos de alegría.

Los rr no son obligatorios, aunque sí muy bien recibidos. ***emoticon heart***

Los adora,

 **S.**


	12. Chapter 12

❝ **Red Queen.** ❞

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, ni siquiera sus historias y orígenes. Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** , y la historia es una adaptación de la fabulosa novela homónima de **Victoria Aveyard**. Yo me atribuyo únicamente la  adaptación.

 _ **P.S:**_ Aquello escrito en _cursiva_ son, en su mayoría, los pensamientos de nuestra protagonista. En una menor medida, son otras cosas como cartas, notas, y demás.

¡Disfruten la lectura! ¡Nos vemos abajito!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11.**

La multitud brinda al final de la fiesta, sus copas levantadas hacia la mesa real. Y así van, lores y ladies en un arcoíris de colores tratando de mover su camino en su favor. Tendré que aprenderlos todos pronto, relacionando color a casa y casa a persona. Anthony me susurra sus nombres, a pesar de que no voy a recordarlos mañana. Al principio es molesto, pero pronto me encuentro inclinándome para escuchar los nombres.

Lord Samos es el último en levantarse, y cuando lo hace, un silencio cae. Este hombre impone respeto, incluso entre titanes. Aunque su túnica negra es sencilla, con adornos de seda simple, y no tiene grandes joyas o insignias de las que hablar, tiene un innegable aire de poder. No necesito que Anthony me diga que él es el más alto de las Casas Altas, una persona que se teme sobre todos los demás.

—Volo Samos. —murmura Anthony—. Jefe de la Casa Samos. Posee y opera las minas de hierro. Cada arma en la guerra proviene de su tierra.

 _Así que no es solo un noble. Su importancia viene de algo más que solo títulos._

El brindis de Volo es corto y va al grano.

—A mi hija. —declara él, en voz baja, estable y fuerte—. La futura reina.

—¡Por Tanya! —grita Ptolemus, poniéndose de pie al lado de su padre. Sus ojos brillan alrededor de la habitación, retando a cualquiera a oponerse a ellos. Algunos lores y ladies parecen molestos, incluso enfadados, pero levantan sus copas junto el resto, saludando a la nueva princesa. Sus copas reflejan la luz, cada una, una pequeña estrella en la mano de un dios.

Cuando termina, la reina Elara y el rey Tiberias suben, los dos sonriendo a sus numerosos invitados. Edward también se levanta, a continuación Tanya, luego Anthony, y después de un tonto momento, me uno a ellos. Las muchas casas hacen lo mismo en sus mesas, y el raspado de sillas en el mármol suena como clavos en una piedra. Afortunadamente, el rey y la reina simplemente se despiden y dan la corta serie de pasos que conduce lejos de nuestra mesa alta. _Se acabó._ Lo he hecho a través de mi primera noche.

Edward toma la mano de Tanya y la conduce detrás de ellos, con Anthony y yo siguiéndolos por detrás. Cuando Anthony toma mi mano, su piel es sorprendentemente fría.

Los Plateados, se hacen a ambos lados, viéndonos pasar en un silencio pesado. Sus rostros son curiosos, astutos, crueles, y detrás de cada sonrisa falsa hay un recordatorio; _ellos están observando._ Todos los ojos me analizan, buscando grietas e imperfecciones, me retuerzo, pero no me puedo romper.

No puedo caer. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Soy una de ellos. Soy especial. _Soy un accidente. Soy una mentira. Y mi vida depende de mantener la ilusión._

Anthony aprieta sus dedos con los míos, alentándome.

—Ya casi termina. —susurra mientras nos acercamos al final del pasillo—. Casi allí.

La sensación de ser sofocada pasa cuando dejamos la fiesta, pero las cámaras nos siguen con ojos pesados y eléctricos. Cuanto más lo pienso, más fuerte se vuelve su mirada, hasta que puedo sentir dónde están las cámaras antes de verlas. Tal vez esto es un efecto secundario de mi "condición". Tal vez nunca había estado rodeada por esta cantidad de electricidad antes, y así es como todo el mundo lo siente. _O tal vez solo soy rara._

De vuelta en el pasillo, un grupo de Centinelas espera para escoltarnos arriba. Pero entonces, ¿qué amenaza pueden representar para estas personas? Edward, Anthony, y el rey Tiberias pueden controlar el fuego. Elara puede controlar mentes. ¿Qué podrían temer?

 _Nos levantaremos, Rojos como el amanecer._ La voz de Farley, las palabras de mi hermano, el credo de la Guardia Escarlata, vuelven a mí. Ya atacaron a la capital; este podría incluso ser su próximo objetivo. Yo podría ser un objetivo. Farley podía meterme en otra misión de secuestro, revelándome ante al mundo en un intento de debilitar a los Plateados.

 _Mira sus mentiras, mira esta mentira_ , diría ella, empujando mi cara en la cámara, haciéndome sangrar rojo para que todo el mundo lo vea.

Pensamientos más locos y aún más locos me vienen a la mente, cada uno más aterrador y extravagante que el anterior. _Este lugar me está volviendo loca después de un solo día._

—Eso salió bien. —dice Elara, arrebatando su mano del rey cuando llegamos a los pisos de residencia. A él no parece importarle en lo más mínimo—. Lleva a las chicas a sus habitaciones.

Ella no dirige su orden a nadie en particular, pero cuatro centinelas se desprenden del grupo. Sus ojos brillan detrás de sus máscaras negras.

—Puedo hacerlo. —dicen Edward y Anhony al unísono. Se echan un vistazo el uno al otro, sorprendidos.

Elara levanta una ceja perfecta.

—Eso sería inapropiado.

—Escoltaré a Isabella, Tony puede llevar a Tanya. —ofrece Edward rápidamente, y Anthony frunce sus labios ante el apodo. Tony. Probablemente Edward lo llamaba así cuando era un niño y ahora está atascado, el emblema de un hermano menor, siempre en la sombra, siempre segundo.

El rey se encoge de hombros.

—Déjalos, Elara. Las chicas necesitan una buena noche de sueño, y los Centinelas le darían pesadillas a cualquier dama. —Se ríe, lanzando un guiño juguetón a los guardias. No responden, silenciosos como una piedra. No sé si se les permite hablar siquiera.

Después de un momento de silencio tenso, la reina se vuelve sobre sus talones.

—Muy bien. —Como cualquier mujer, odia a su marido por desafiarla, y como cualquier reina, odia el poder que el rey tiene sobre ella. _Una mala combinación._

—A la cama. —dice el rey, su voz un poco más enérgica y autoritaria. Los Centinelas se quedan con él, siguiéndolo cuando se va en sentido contrario de su esposa. Supongo que no duermen en la misma habitación, pero eso no me causa mucho impacto.

—Exactamente, ¿dónde está mi habitación? —pregunta Tanya, mirando a Anthony. La futura-reina-que-se-sonroja se ha ido, reemplazada por la diablesa afilada que reconozco.

Él traga saliva ante la vista de ella.

—Uh, por aquí, Señorita… seño… Mi lady. —Tiende un brazo para ella, pero solo pasa junto a él—. Buenas noches, Edward, Isabella. —Suspira Anthony, haciendo un punto al mirarme.

Solo puedo asentir al príncipe retirándose. Mi prometido. El pensamiento me da ganas de vomitar. A pesar de que parecía educado, incluso agradable, él es un _Plateado_. Y es el hijo de Elara, lo que podría ser aún peor. Sus sonrisas y palabras amables no pueden ocultar eso de mí. Edward es igual de malo, elevado para gobernar, para perpetuar aún más este mundo de división.

Él mira a Tanya desaparecer, sus ojos demorándose en su forma de retirarse de una manera que me hace sentir extrañamente molesta.

—Escogiste una verdadera ganadora. —murmuro una vez que está fuera del alcance del oído.

La sonrisa de Edward muere con una contracción hacia abajo, y comienza a caminar hacia mi habitación, ascendiendo por la espiral inclinada. Mis pequeñas piernas luchan por mantenerse a ritmo con sus largas zancadas, pero él no parece darse cuenta, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Finalmente se vuelve, con los ojos como brasas.

—No elegí nada. Todo el mundo sabe eso.

—Por lo menos tú sabías que esto sucedería. Me desperté esta mañana incluso sin tener novio. —Edward se estremece ante mis palabras, pero no me importa. No puedo manejar su autocompasión—. Y, sabes, está la cosa de que vas a ser rey. Eso debe ser un impulso.

Se ríe para sí mismo, pero no se está riendo. Sus ojos se oscurecen, y da un paso hacia adelante, analizándome de pies a cabeza. En lugar de verse crítico, parece triste. Profundamente triste en las piscinas-de-oro-rojizas de sus ojos, un niño perdido, buscando a alguien que lo salve.

—Eres muy parecida a Maven. —dice después de un largo momento que hace que mi corazón se acelere.

—¿Quieres decir comprometida con un desconocido? Tenemos eso en común.

—Ambos son muy inteligentes. —No puedo evitar resoplar. Edward, obviamente, no sabe que no puedo lograrlo en un examen de matemáticas para alguien de catorce años de edad—. Conocen a la gente, los entienden, ven a través de ellos.

—Hice un gran trabajo esa última noche. Definitivamente sabía todo el tiempo que eras el príncipe coronado. —Todavía no puedo creer que había sido la noche anterior. _Qué diferencia hace un día._

—Tú sabias que no pertenecía.

Su tristeza es contagiosa, enviando un dolor sobre mí.

—Así que hemos cambiado de lugar.

De repente, el palacio no parece tan hermoso o tan magnífico. El metal duro y la piedra son demasiado intensos, demasiado brillantes, demasiado poco naturales, atrapándome dentro. Y debajo de todo eso, el zumbido eléctrico de las cámaras se oye. Ni siquiera es un sonido, sino un sentimiento en mi piel, en mis huesos, en mi sangre. Mi mente se acerca a la electricidad, como por instinto. _Para_. Me digo. _Para_. El vello de mi brazo se levanta como si algo ardiera debajo de mi piel, una energía crepitante que no puedo controlar. Por supuesto que regresa ahora, cuando es la última cosa que quiero.

Pero la sensación pasa tan rápido como llegó, y la electricidad se desplaza a un zumbido bajo de nuevo, dejando que el mundo vuelva a la normalidad.

—¿Estás bien?

Edward se queda mirándome, confundido.

—Lo siento. —murmuro, negando—. Solo pensaba.

Él asiente, viéndose casi disculpándose.

—¿En tu familia?

Las palabras me golpean como una bofetada. Ni siquiera me habían pasado por la cabeza en las últimas horas, y eso me pone enferma. _Unas pocas horas de seda y realeza ya me han cambiado._

—He enviado un comunicado para liberar a tus hermanos y tu amigo, y un oficial a tu casa, para decirles a tus padres dónde te encuentras. —continúa Edward, pensando que eso podría calmarme—. No les podemos decir todo, sin embargo.

Solo puedo imaginar cómo pasó eso. _Oh, hola. Su hija es una Plateada ahora, y va a casarse con un príncipe. Usted nunca la volverá a ver, pero le enviaremos algo de dinero para ayudar. Trato justo, ¿no le parece?_

—Saben que trabajas para nosotros y tienes que vivir aquí, pero todavía creen que eres un sirviente. Por ahora, al menos. Cuando tu vida se haga más pública, vamos a averiguar cómo tratar con ellos.

—¿Puedo escribir para ellos por lo menos? —Las cartas de Emmett eran siempre un punto brillante en nuestros días oscuros. Tal vez las mías sean lo mismo.

Pero Edward niega.

—Lo siento, eso simplemente no es posible.

—No lo creí.

Me introduce en mi habitación, la cual rápidamente se enciende a la vida. Luces activadas por movimiento, creo. Al igual que en el pasillo, mis sentidos se agudizan y todo lo eléctrico se convierte en una sensación de ardor en mi mente. Inmediatamente sé que no hay menos de cuatro cámaras en mi habitación y eso me hace retorcer.

—Es para tu propia protección. Si alguien fuera a interceptar las cartas, para averiguar sobre tu…

—¿Están las cámaras aquí para mi propia protección? —pregunto, haciendo un gesto hacia las paredes. Las cámaras apuñalan mi piel, observando cada centímetro de mí. Es desesperante, y después de un día como el de hoy, no sé cuánto más puedo soportar—. Estoy encerrada en este palacio de pesadilla, rodeada de muros y guardias y la gente que me va a hacer pedazos, y ni siquiera puedo conseguir un momento de paz en mi propia habitación.

En lugar de espetar de regreso, Edward parece desconcertado. Sus ojos arden alrededor. Las paredes están desnudas, pero él debe ser capaz de percibirlas también. ¿Cómo puede alguien no sentir los ojos presionando?

—Bella, no hay ninguna cámara aquí.

Agito una mano hacia él, desdeñosa. El zumbido eléctrico todavía rompe contra mi piel.

—No seas estúpido. Puedo sentirlas.

Ahora él realmente parece perdido.

—¿Sentirlas? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo… —Pero las palabras mueren en mi garganta cuando me doy cuenta: no siente nada. Ni siquiera sabe lo que estoy diciendo. ¿Cómo puedo explicarle, si no lo sabe? ¿Cómo puedo decirle que siento la energía en el aire como un pulso, como otra parte de mí? ¿Cómo otro sentido? ¿Incluso lo entendería?

 _¿Lo haría alguien?_

—¿Es eso… no normal?

Algo parpadea en sus ojos mientras duda, tratando de encontrar las palabras para decirme que soy diferente. Incluso entre los Plateados, soy algo más.

—No que yo sepa. —dice finalmente.

Mi voz suena pequeña, incluso para mí.

—No creo que nada más en mí sea normal nunca más.

Él abre la boca para hablar, pero lo piensa mejor. No hay nada que pueda decir para hacerme sentir mejor. No hay nada que pueda hacer por mí en absoluto.

En los cuentos de hadas, la pobre muchacha sonríe cuando se convierte en una princesa. En este momento, no sé si volveré a sonreír de nuevo.

* * *

Puesssss... Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, un día después de cuando debería haberlo subido. :c

No me voy a esconder tras excusas del estudio (aunque sean ciertas) para justificar mi tardanza. Solo les digo que ayer estaba en extremo perezosa (incluso más de lo usual) y se me pasó por completo que era día de actualización. ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Pero aquí les traje el capítulo, bello como todos los anteriores, para compensar mi falta. :c

¿Y? ¿Qué opinan? SLjbskjlsbdfkjbdsfkb, sobre la actitud de ANthony, las palabras de Edward... Y ese Bellward que está ahí latente y que sé que ustedes sintieron. 7u7r Dejenme un rr para hacerme saber lo que opinan, lajsbdlajbdlkj, qué cosas querrían en la historia, cómo desearían que se desarrollara... Todo, todo, todo lo que piensen u opinen, háganmelo saber, labsjdlasjbdl.

* * *

 **EmiBelikovCullen:** Pues ya ves, tus rr me animan a seguir subiendo esto, asi que en tanto tenga un incentivo como ese siempre lo haré, bella. Ten una buena semana. ;u; ***emoticon heart***

 **Itzel Lightwood:** Aaklsdnlkasjd, no tienes que disculparte, nena. A todos suele pasarsenos a veces uno o dos capítulos (habla la que nunca deja rr por pereza a entrar a la cuenta desde el celular, jajajaj). Lo bonito es que no me abandonaste ¿?, asi que kjabsdlkasbdlkb. Gracias. ;u; ***emoticon heart***

* * *

Y, por supuesto, agradecer a aquellos que tienen en fav o follow la historia:

 **ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN, Akemix, Aliapr-peke, Andre Swan de Cullen,** **Campanita Cazr** **,** **DBMR1,** **EmiBelikovCullen,** **Ilovevampiresangels, Irenebrav, Isa Malfoy Cullen, Itzel Lightwood,** **It's Elle,** **Jenny Hatake, Kath's cats, Lauren470, MansenAbril,** **PAULA FOREVER,** **PoliFP13, Yanryan, constanzalmv, danielaMc1, danyy18, fathy furtado** **,** **geova cullen, marilopez9916,** **natalie a salazar,** **nschaveri,** **olmos123,** **prisjsr, sagecristin.**

Nos vemos el domingo, alksbdlaskjbjsdbl. Tengan un buen fin de semana, y espero que sus días esten llenos de alegría.

Los rr no son obligatorios, aunque sí muy bien recibidos. ***emoticon heart***

Los adora,

 **S.**


	13. Chapter 13

❝ **Red Queen.** ❞

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, ni siquiera sus historias y orígenes. Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** , y la historia es una adaptación de la fabulosa novela homónima de **Victoria Aveyard**. Yo me atribuyo únicamente la  adaptación.

 _ **P.S:**_ Aquello escrito en _cursiva_ son, en su mayoría, los pensamientos de nuestra protagonista. En una menor medida, son otras cosas como cartas, notas, y demás.

¡Disfruten la lectura! ¡Nos vemos abajito!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12.**

 _Tu horario es el siguiente:_

 _07:30 Desayuno_

 _08:00 Protocolo_

 _11:30 Almuerzo_

 _13:00 Lecciones_

 _18:00 Cena._

 _James te acompañará a todas. El horario no es negociable._

 _Su alteza real la reina Elara de la Casa Merandus._

La nota es breve y al punto, por no mencionar grosera. Mi mente nada con el pensamiento de cinco horas de lecciones, recordando lo mal que me iba en la escuela. Con un gemido, tiro la nota de nuevo sobre la mesa de noche. Aterriza en un charco de luz dorada de la mañana, solo burlándose de mí.

Igual que ayer, las tres doncellas revolotean dentro, silenciosas como un susurro. Quince minutos más tarde, después de sufrir para ponerme el pantalón de cuero ajustado, un vestido drapeado, y otra extraña, ropa poco práctica, nos acomodamos en lo más plano que puedo encontrar en el armario de las maravillas. Pantalón negro elástico pero resistentes, una chaqueta púrpura con botones de plata y botas grises pulidas. Además del cabello brillante y la pintura de guerra, casi parezco yo misma otra vez.

James espera al otro lado de la puerta, un pie tocando el suelo de piedra.

—Un minuto de retraso. —dice al segundo que entro en la sala.

—¿Vas a cuidarme todos los días o solo hasta que me familiarice con mi camino?

Camina junto a mí, guiándome con suavidad en la dirección correcta.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas?

—Aquí está una larga y feliz amistad, Oficial Samos.

—Igual, milady.

—No me llames así.

—Lo que usted diga, milady.

Después de la fiesta de noche, el desayuno luce opaco en comparación. El comedor, la habitación más pequeña, todavía es grande, con techo alto y vista al río, pero la larga mesa solo está puesta para tres. Por desgracia para mí, los otros dos resultan ser Elara y Tanya. Ya están a medio camino de sus cuencos de fruta en el momento en que entro. Elara apenas me mira, pero la mirada perspicaz de Tanya es suficiente para las dos. Con el rebote del sol fuera del atuendo de metal, parece una estrella deslumbrante.

—Debes comer rápidamente. —dice la reina sin levantar la vista—. Lady Blonos no tolera las tardanzas.

Frente a mí, Tanya se ríe en su mano.

—¿Sigues tomando Protocolo?

—¿Quieres decir que tú no lo haces? —Mi corazón salta ante la perspectiva de no tener que sentarme en las clases con ella—. Excelente.

Tanya se burla de mí, sacudiéndose el insulto.

—Solo los niños toman Protocolo.

Para mi sorpresa, la reina toma mi lado.

—Lady Isabella creció bajo terribles circunstancias. No sabe nada de nuestras formas, de las expectativas que debe cumplir ahora. Seguramente entiendes sus necesidades, Tanya.

La reprimenda es calmada, tranquila y amenazante. La sonrisa de Tanya cae, y asiente, sin atreverse a encontrarse con los ojos de la reina.

—El almuerzo de hoy será en la Terraza de Cristal, con las damas de La Prueba de la Reina y sus madres. Trata de no regodearte. —añade Elara, aunque nunca lo haría. Tanya, por otro lado, se sonroja.

—¿Todavía están aquí? —Oigo preguntar—. ¿Incluso después de no ser elegida?

Elara asiente.

—Nuestros invitados estarán aquí por las próximas semanas, para honrar adecuadamente al príncipe y a su prometida. No se irán hasta después del baile de despedida.

Mi corazón se desploma en mi pecho hasta que rebota alrededor de mis dedos de los pies. Así que habrá más noches como anoche, con la multitud presionando y mil ojos. Harán preguntas también, preguntas que voy a tener que responder.

—Adorable.

—Y después del baile, nos iremos con ellos. —continúa Elara, moviendo el cuchillo—. Para volver a la capital.

A la capital. _Archeon_. Sé que la familia real regresa al Palacio Whitefire al final de cada verano, y ahora iré también. Me tendré que ir, y este mundo que no puedo entender será mi única realidad. Nunca podré volver a casa. _Sabías esto_ , me digo, _estuviste de acuerdo con esto_. Pero no duele menos.

Cuando escapo de nuevo al pasillo, James me hace pasar. Mientras caminamos, me sonríe.

—Tienes sandía en la cara.

—Por supuesto que sí. —espeto, limpiándome la boca con la manga.

—Lady Blonos vendrá aquí. —dice, señalando el final del pasillo.

—¿Cuál es la historia acerca de ella? ¿Puede volar o hacer flores crecer de sus oídos?

James me sonríe, siguiéndome la corriente.

—No del todo. Es una curandera. Ahora, hay dos tipos de curanderos: curanderos de piel y curanderos de sangre. Todos en la Casa Blonos son curanderos de sangre, lo que significa que pueden curarse a sí mismos. Podría tirarla a la parte superior de la sala y caminaría lejos sin un rasguño.

Me gustaría ver eso, pero no lo digo en voz alta.

—Nunca había oído de un curandero de sangre antes.

—No tenías que hacerlo, ya que no se les permite pelear en las arenas. Simplemente no tiene sentido que lo haga.

Vaya. Otro Plateado de proporciones épicas.

—Así que si tengo, eh, un episodio…

James se ablanda, comprendiendo lo que estoy tratando de decir.

—Ella estará bien. Las cortinas, por otro lado...

—Es por eso que me la dieron a mí. Porque soy peligrosa.

Pero James niega.

—Lady Titanos, se te fue dada porque tu postura es terrible y comes como un perro. Bess Blonos te va a enseñar cómo ser una dama y si la enciendes un par de veces, nadie te culpará.

 _Cómo ser una dama... eso será horrible._

Él golpea los nudillos en la puerta, haciéndome saltar. Se abre en silencio, con las bisagras moviéndose suaves, revelando una habitación iluminada por el sol.

—Volveré para llevarte a almorzar. —dice. No me muevo, mis pies están plantados, pero James me da un codazo a la temida habitación.

La puerta se cierra detrás de mí, esta vez dejando fuera la sala y todo lo que pueda calmarme. La habitación está bien pero es sencilla con una pared de ventanas, y totalmente vacía. El zumbido de las cámaras, las luces, la electricidad, es vibrante y fuerte aquí, casi quema el aire alrededor con su energía. Estoy segura de que la reina está mirando, lista para reírse de mis intentos de ser adecuada.

—¿Hola? —digo, esperando una respuesta, pero no sale nada.

Cruzo a las ventanas, con vista al patio. En lugar de otro bonito jardín, estoy sorprendida de encontrar que esta ventana no da afuera en absoluto, sino hacia abajo a una gigantesca habitación blanca.

El suelo está a varios pisos debajo, y una pista suena en el borde exterior. En el centro, unos extraños movimientos y giros de artilugios, dan vueltas y vueltas con el brazo de metal extendido. Hombres y mujeres, todos de uniforme, esquivan la máquina de hilar. Toman velocidad, girando más rápido, hasta que solo quedan dos. Son rápidos, entrando y esquivando con gracia y velocidad. A cada paso la máquina acelera, hasta que finalmente se ralentiza, cerrándose. La vencieron.

 _Esto debe ser algún tipo de entrenamiento, de seguridad o de Centinelas._

Pero cuando los dos aprendices pasan a dirigir la práctica, me doy cuenta de que no son de Seguridad en absoluto. El par dispara bolas de fuego de color rojo brillante en el aire, explotando objetivos a medida que suben y caen. Cada uno es un tiro perfecto, e incluso desde aquí arriba, reconozco las caras sonrientes. _Edward y Anthony_.

Así que esto es lo que hacen durante el día. No aprenden a gobernar, para ser reyes, ni incluso lord correctos, sino que entrenan para la guerra. Edward y Anthony son criaturas mortales, soldados. Pero su batalla no es solo en las líneas. Es aquí, en un palacio, en las transmisiones, en el corazón de cada persona que gobierna. Gobernarán, no solo por derecho de una corona, sino por la fuerza. _La fuerza y la energía._ Son todo lo que los Plateados respetan, y es todo lo que se necesita para mantener al resto de nosotros como esclavos.

Tanya da pasos hasta el siguiente. Cuando los blancos vuelan, lanza un ventilador de plata sosteniendo dardos de metal para acabar con cada uno de ellos a la vez. No es de extrañar que se riera de mí en Protocolo. Mientras estoy aquí para aprender a comer bien, ella está en entrenamiento para matar.

—¿Disfrutando del espectáculo, lady Isabella? —canta una voz detrás de mí. Me doy la vuelta, mis nervios hormiguean un poco. Lo que veo no hace nada para calmarme.

Lady Blonos es un espectáculo horrible, y toma todos mis modales evitar que mi mandíbula caiga. _Curandera de sangre, capaz de curarse a sí misma_. Ahora entiendo lo que eso significa.

Debe ser mayor de cincuenta años, mayor que mi madre, pero su piel es suave y sorprendentemente tensa sobre sus huesos. Su cabello es perfectamente blanco, peinado hacia atrás, y sus cejas parecen fijas en un constante estado de shock, se arquean en su frente sin arrugas. Todo en ella es malo, desde sus labios demasiado llenos hasta la fuerte pendiente no natural de su nariz. Solo sus profundos ojos grises miran con vida. El resto, me doy cuenta, es falso. De alguna manera puede sanar o cambiarse a sí misma en esta cosa monstruosa en un intento de parecer más joven, más bonita, _mejor_.

—Lo siento —finalmente consigo decir—, entré, y usted no estaba…

—Lo observé. —dice, ya odiándome—. Se pone de pie como un árbol en una tormenta.

Se apodera de mis hombros y los empuja hacia atrás, obligándome a ponerme derecha.

—Mi nombre es Bess Blonos, y voy a tratar de hacer de ti una dama. Serás princesa un día, y no podemos tenerte actuando como una salvaje, ¿verdad?

 _Salvaje_. Por un breve y brillante momento, pienso en escupir en la tonta cara de lady Blonos. _Pero, ¿cuánto me costaría eso? ¿Qué lograría? Y solo probaría que está en lo correcto._ Lo peor de todo, es que me doy cuenta de que la necesito. Su entrenamiento me va a impedir algún deslizamiento y, más importante, me mantendrá viva.

—No. —Mi voz es un cascaron vacío a sus respuestas—. No podemos permitir eso.

Exactamente tres horas y media más tarde, Blonos me libera de sus garras y voy de regreso a la atención de James. Mis espalda me duele de las lecciones de postura sobre cómo sentarme, pararme, caminar, e incluso dormir _(sobre tu espalda, con los brazos a los lados, siempre quieta)_ , pero no es nada comparado con el ejercicio mental en el que me puso. Perforó las reglas de la corte en mi cabeza, llenándome de nombres, protocolos, y etiqueta. En las últimas horas he recibido un curso acelerado de cualquier cosa y de todo lo que tengo que saber. La jerarquía entre las grandes casas está entrando lentamente en mi visión, pero estoy segura que voy a estropear algo de todos modos. Nosotros solo arañamos la superficie del Protocolo, pero ahora puedo ir a la estúpida función de la reina con al menos alguna idea de cómo actuar.

La Terraza de Cristal está relativamente cerca, solo un piso más abajo y a un pasillo otra vez, así que no tengo mucho tiempo para recuperarme antes de enfrentarme a Elara y a Tanya de nuevo. Esta vez, cuando paso por la puerta, soy recibida por un vigorizante aire fresco. Estoy fuera por primera vez desde que me convertí en Isabella, pero ahora, con el viento en mis pulmones y el sol en mi rostro, me siento más como Bella de nuevo. Si cierro los ojos, puedo fingir que nada de esto ha sucedido. _Pero lo hizo._

La Terraza de Cristal es tan adornada como el aula de Blonos estaba desnuda y hace honor a su nombre. Una marquesina de vidrio, con el apoyo de claras columnas, artísticamente cortadas, se extiende sobre nosotros, refractando el sol en un millón de colores danzantes para que coincida con las mujeres pululando alrededor. Es hermosa de una forma artificial, como todo lo demás en este mundo Plateado.

Antes de que tenga la oportunidad de tomar un respiro, un par de chicas dan pasos delante de mí. Sus sonrisas son falsas y frías, al igual que sus ojos. A juzgar por los colores de sus vestidos —azul oscuro y rojo en una, negro sólido en la otra—, pertenecen a la Casa Iral y a la Casa Haven.

 _Silks y Sombras_ , recuerdo, pienso regresando a las lecciones de Blonos sobre habilidades.

—Lady Isabella. —dicen al unísono, inclinándose con rigidez. Hago lo mismo, inclinando mi cabeza de la manera en que lady Blonos me mostró.

—Soy Sonya de la Casa Iral. —dice la primera, sacudiendo la cabeza con orgullo. Sus movimientos son ágiles y felinos. _Los Silks son rápidos y tranquilos, perfectamente equilibrados y ágiles._

—Y yo soy Elane de la Casa Haven. —agrega la otra, su voz apenas un susurro. Mientras la chica Iral es oscura, con la piel muy bronceada y el cabello negro, Elane es pálida, con rizos rojo brillante. La luz del sol baila en las manchas de su piel en un halo perfecto, dándole un aspecto impecable. Sombra, _dobladora de la luz_ —. Queríamos darle la bienvenida.

Pero sus sonrisas puntiagudas y ojos entrecerrados no parecen darme la bienvenida en absoluto.

—Gracias. Son muy amables. —Me aclaro la garganta, tratando de sonar normal, y las niñas no pierden la acción, intercambiando miradas—. ¿También participaron en La Prueba de la Reina? —digo rápidamente, esperando distraerlas de mis terribles gracias sociales.

Eso solo parece prenderlas. Sonya se cruza de brazos, mostrando las uñas afiladas color hierro.

—Lo hicimos. Es evidente que no fuimos tan afortunadas como usted o Tanya.

—Lo siento… —Sale antes de que pueda detenerlo. _Isabella no se disculparí_ a—. Quiero decir, saben que no tenía ninguna intención de…

—Sus intenciones están por verse. —ronronea Sonya, más parecida a un gato con cada segundo que pasa. Cuando se vuelve, chasqueando los dedos de una manera que hace que las uñas corten a lo largo de unas con otros, me estremezco—. Abuela, ven a conocer a lady Isabella.

 _Abuela._ Casi doy un suspiro de alivio, esperando que una mujer de edad llegue contoneándose y me salve de estas chicas que pican. Pero estoy muy equivocada.

En lugar de una vieja arrugada, me encuentro con una mujer formidable de acero y sombra. Igual que Sonya, tiene la piel de color café y cabello negro, aunque la suya es asesinada con vetas blancas. A pesar de su edad, sus ojos marrones lanzan chispas de vida.

—Lady Isabella, esta es mi abuela lady Ara, jefa de la Casa Iral. —explica Sonya con una sonrisa en punta. La mujer mayor me ve, y su mirada es peor que cualquier cámara y penetra directamente—. ¿Tal vez la conoces como la Pantera?

—¿La Pantera? Yo no…

Pero Sonya sigue hablando, disfrutando de verme retorciéndome.

—Hace muchos años, cuando la guerra se calmó, los agentes de inteligencia se volvieron más importantes que los soldados. La Pantera fue el más grande de todos.

 _Una espía. Estoy de pie delante de una espía._

Me obligo a sonreír, aunque solo sea para tratar de esconder mi temor. El sudor se desata en mis palmas, y espero no tener que estrechar las manos.

—Un placer conocerla, mi lady.

Ara simplemente asiente.

—Supe de tu padre, Isabella. Y de tu madre.

—Los echo mucho de menos. —contesto, diciendo las palabras para aplacarla.

Pero la Pantera parece perpleja, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Por un segundo, puedo ver miles de secretos, duramente ganados en las sombras de la guerra, lo que se refleja en sus ojos.

—¿Los recuerdas? —pregunta, pinchando mi mentira.

Mi voz se atora, pero tengo que seguir hablando, seguir mintiendo.

—No lo hago, pero echo de menos tener padres. —Mamá y papá parpadean en mi mente, pero los alejo. Mi pasado Rojo es la última cosa en la que debo pensar—, me gustaría que estuvieran aquí para ayudarme a entender todo esto.

—Hmm. —dice, tipografiándome de nuevo. Su sospecha me hace querer saltar del balcón—. Tu padre tenía los ojos azules, igual que tu madre.

 _Y mis ojos son de color marrón._

—Soy diferente en muchos sentidos, más incluso de lo que siquiera entiendo aun. —Es todo lo que puedo manejar decir, con la esperanza de que la explicación sea suficiente.

Por una vez, la voz de la reina es mi salvadora.

—¿Nos sentamos, ladies? —dice, haciéndose eco sobre la multitud. Es suficiente para sacarme de Ara, Sonya, y la tranquila Elane, a un asiento donde puedo respirar sola.

A medio camino de las lecciones, empiezo a sentir la calma de nuevo. Me dirigí a todos correctamente y solo hablé tanto como tenía que hacerlo, según las instrucciones. Tanya hablaba suficiente por las dos, deleitando a las mujeres con su "amor eterno" por Edward y el honor que sentía al ser elegida. Pensé que las chicas de La Prueba de la Reina se unirían y la matarían, pero no lo hicieron, para mi molestia. Solo la abuela de Iral y Sonya parecían preocuparse porque estaba allí, aunque no empujaron más el interrogatorio. _Pero sin duda lo harán._

Cuando Anthony apareció alrededor de la esquina, estoy tan orgullosa de mi supervivencia en el almuerzo que ni siquiera estoy molesta por su presencia. De hecho, me siento extrañamente aliviada y dejo que un poco de mi acto frío caiga. Él sonríe, acercándose con unos pocos pasos largos.

—¿Aún con vida? —pregunta. En comparación con los Irals, es como un cachorro amigable.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

—Deberías enviar a lady Iral de regreso a los Lakelanders. Se rendiría en una semana.

Se obliga a una risa hueca.

—Es un hacha de guerra. Parece que no puede entender que no estará en la guerra por más tiempo. ¿Te interrogó en absoluto?

—Más bien como que me cuestionó. Creo que está enfadada porque le gané a su nieta.

El miedo parpadea en sus ojos, y lo entiendo. _Si la Pantera está husmeando en mi dirección..._

—No debería molestarte así —murmura—. Voy a dejar que mi madre lo sepa, y se encargará de ella.

Por mucho que no quiero su ayuda, no veo ninguna otra manera de evitarla. Una mujer como Ara podría encontrar fácilmente las grietas de mi historia, y luego realmente terminaría aquí.

—Gracias, eso…eso sería muy útil.

El uniforme de Anthony ha desaparecido, reemplazado por ropa casual construida para su forma y función. Me tranquiliza un poco, ver que por lo menos alguien viste de manera informal. Pero no puedo dejar que nada de él me calme. _Él es uno de ellos. No puedo olvidar eso._

—¿Terminaste por el día? —dice, su rostro claro revela una sonrisa ansiosa—. Podría mostrarte los alrededores sí quieres.

—No. —La palabra sale rápidamente, y su sonrisa se desvanece. Su ceño me desquicia tanto como su sonrisa—. Tengo Lecciones a continuación —agrego, con la esperanza de suavizar el golpe. Por qué me importan sus sentimientos, no lo sé exactamente—. Tu madre ama sus horarios.

Él asiente, viéndose un poco mejor.

—Lo hace de hecho. Bueno, no voy a entretenerte.

Toma mi mano suavemente. El frío que sentí en su piel antes se ha ido, reemplazado por un delicioso calor. Antes de que tenga la oportunidad de alejarme, él me deja parada allí sola.

James me da un momento para mí misma antes de señalar:

—Sabes, conseguiríamos ir mucho más rápido si realmente te movieras.

—Cállate, James.

* * *

No hay excusas para haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo. ¿Tres semanas? Y, por ende, seis capítulos atrasados...

¿Me extrañaron? Estoy segura de que la respuesta a esa pregunta es un gran y rotundo "No".

Bueno, la verdad es que no me he estado sintiendo bien ni física ni emocionalmente, y con todo eso quedan cero ganas de venir y actualizar. Pero, como dije, no dejaré la historia abandonada, por lo que pueden estar seguros de que continuaré subiendo los capítulos hasta su final.

Quería agradecer a aquellos que han dejado review o que han agregado esta historia a fav/follow.

Nos vemos el domingo. Tengan un buen fin de semana, y espero que sus días esten llenos de alegría.

Ya saben. Los rr no son obligatorios, aunque sí muy bien recibidos. ***emoticon heart***

Los adora,

 **S.**


	14. Chapter 14

❝ **Red Queen.** ❞

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, ni siquiera sus historias y orígenes. Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** , y la historia es una adaptación de la fabulosa novela homónima de **Victoria Aveyard**. Yo me atribuyo únicamente la  adaptación.

 _ **P.S:**_ Aquello escrito en _cursiva_ son, en su mayoría, los pensamientos de nuestra protagonista. En una menor medida, son otras cosas como cartas, notas, y demás.

¡Disfruten la lectura! ¡Nos vemos abajito!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13.**

Mi próximo instructor me espera en una habitación desordenada, desde el piso al techo con más libros de los que he visto nunca, más libros de lo que jamás pensé que existían. Parecen antiguos y de un valor completamente incalculable. A pesar de mi aversión a la escuela y los libros de cualquier tipo, siento una atracción a ellos. Sin embargo, los títulos y las páginas están escritos en un idioma que no entiendo, un revoltijo de símbolos que nunca podría aspirar a descifrar.

Tan intrigantes como los libros, son los mapas colgados a lo largo de la pared, del reino y otras tierras, viejos y nuevos. Enmarcado contra la pared del fondo, detrás de un panel de vidrio, se encuentra un gran mapa colorido, hecho a partir de hojas de papel. Tiene, al menos, el doble de mi altura y domina la sala. Descolorido y rasgado, es un nudo enmarañado de líneas rojas, costas azules, bosques verdes y ciudades amarillas. Es el viejo mundo, el mundo de antes, con nombres viejos y viejas fronteras para los que ya no sirven.

—Es extraño ver el mundo como lo era antes. —dice el instructor, apareciendo desde las estanterías de libros. Su traje amarillo, manchado y descolorido por la edad, lo hace parecer como un pedazo de papel humano—. ¿Puedes encontrar dónde estamos?

El tamaño del mapa me hace tragar, pero, como todo lo demás, estoy segura de que esto es una prueba.

—Puedo intentarlo.

 _Norta es el noreste. Los Pilares está en el Río Capital, y el río va al mar._ Después de un minuto de incómoda búsqueda, por fin encuentro el río y la entrada cercana a mi pueblo.

—Allí. —le digo, apuntando al norte, donde supongo que debería estar Summerton.

Asiente, feliz de saber que no soy una tonta total.

—¿Reconoces algo más?

Pero al igual que los libros, el mapa está escrito en un lenguaje desconocido.

—No puedo leerlo.

—No pregunté si podías leerlo. —responde, todavía de forma agradable—. Además, las palabras pueden mentir. Mira más allá.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, me obligo a mirar de nuevo. Nunca fui buena estudiante en la escuela y este hombre lo averiguará muy pronto. Pero para mi sorpresa, me gusta este juego. Investigando el mapa, en busca de características que reconozco.

—Esa podría ser la Bahía Harbor. —murmuro finalmente, rodeando el área alrededor de un cabo.

—Correcto. —dice, su rostro arrugándose en una sonrisa. Las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se profundizan con la acción, mostrando su edad—. Este es Delphie ahora —añade, señalando una ciudad más al sur. —Y Archeon está aquí.

Pone un dedo sobre el Río Capital, a pocos kilómetros al norte de lo que parece ser la ciudad más grande en el mapa, en todo el país del mundo de antes. Las Ruinas. He oído el nombre, en susurros entre los chicos mayores, y de mi hermano Emmett. _La Ciudad de Ceniza, Los Restos,_ la llamaba. Un temblor recorre mi espalda al pensar en un lugar así, todavía cubierto de humo y sombra de una guerra de hace más de mil años. _¿Será este mundo alguna vez así, si nuestra guerra no termina?_

El instructor retrocede para dejarme pensar. Tiene una idea muy extraña de la enseñanza; probablemente va a terminar con un juego de cuatro horas en una pared.

Pero, de repente, soy muy consciente del zumbido en esta habitación. O su falta. Todo este día he sentido el peso eléctrico de las cámaras, tanto que he dejado de notarlo. Hasta ahora, cuando no lo siento en absoluto. Se ha ido. Puedo sentir las luces todavía palpitantes con la electricidad, pero no hay cámaras. No hay ojos. Elara no me puede ver aquí.

—¿Por qué no hay nadie mirándonos?

Solo parpadea.

—Así que hay una diferencia. —murmura.

No sé a qué se refiere. Y eso me enfurece.

—¿Por qué?

—Bella, estoy aquí para enseñarte historias, para enseñarte cómo ser Plateada y la forma de ser, ah, útil. —dice, de manera cortante.

Lo miro, confundida. El miedo me recorre.

—Mi nombre es Isabella.

Pero solo agita una mano, ignorando mi débil declaración.

—También voy a tratar de entender exactamente cómo sucedió y cómo funcionan tus habilidades.

—Mis habilidades llegaron porque… porque soy una Plateada. Las habilidades de mis padres se mezclaron, mi padre fue un olvido y mi madre una tormenta. —tartamudeo a través de la explicación que Elara me dio, tratando de hacerle entender—. Soy una Plateada, señor.

Para mi horror, niega.

—No, no lo eres, Isabella Swan, y no debes olvidarlo.

 _Lo sabe. Estoy acabada. Se acabó._

Debo pedir, rogar que guarde mi secreto, pero las palabras se quedan en mi garganta. El final se acerca y ni siquiera puedo abrir la boca para detenerlo.

—No hay necesidad de eso. —continúa, señalando mi miedo—. No tengo planes de alertar a nadie de tu herencia.

El alivio que siento dura muy poco, lo cambio por otro tipo de miedo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

—Soy, por encima de todas las cosas, un hombre curioso. Y cuando entraste a La Prueba de la Reina como una sirvienta Roja y acabaste siendo una dama Plateada perdida hace mucho tiempo, tengo que decir que tuve bastante curiosidad.

—¿Es por eso que no hay cámaras aquí? —Me enfurezco, alejándome. Mis puños se aprietan y deseo que el rayo venga a protegerme de este hombre—. ¿Así que no hay grabaciones examinándome?

—Aquí no hay cámaras porque tengo el poder para apagarlas.

Esperanza se enciende como luz en la oscuridad absoluta.

—¿Cuál es su poder? —pregunto con voz temblorosa. _Tal vez es como yo._

—Bella, cuando una Plateada dice poder, significa fiereza, fuerza. Habilidad, por otro lado, se refiere a todas las pequeñas cosas tontas que podemos hacer. — _Pequeñas cosas tontas_. Como partir a un hombre por la mitad o ahogarlo en la plaza del pueblo—. Quiero decir que mi hermana fue la reina una vez, y eso aún significa algo por aquí.

—Lady Blonos no me enseñó eso.

Se ríe para sí mismo.

—Eso es porque lady Blonos te está enseñando tonterías. Nunca voy a hacer eso.

—Así que, si la reina fue su hermana, entonces usted es…

—Julian Jacos, a tu servicio. —Hace una cómica reverencia—. Jefe de la Casa Jacos, heredero de nada más que un par de libros viejos. Mi hermana fue la difunta reina Coriane y el príncipe Tiberias el Séptimo, Edward como todos lo llaman, es mi sobrino.

Ahora que lo dice, puedo ver el parecido. La coloración de Edward es la de su padre, pero la expresión cálida, el calor detrás de sus ojos tiene que venir de su madre.

—¿Así que, no me va a convertir en un experimento científico de la reina? —pregunto, aún desconfiada.

En lugar de verse ofendido, Julian se ríe en voz alta.

—Querida, a la reina lo que más le gustaría es que desaparecieses. Descubrir lo que eres, ayudarte a entender, es lo último que quiere.

—¿Pero va a hacerlo de todos modos?

Algo aparece en sus ojos, semejante a la ira.

—El alcance de la reina no es tan grande como quiere que pienses. Quiero saber lo que eres, y estoy seguro de que tú también.

Hace un momento estaba asustada, ahora siento curiosidad.

—Lo hago.

—Es lo que pensaba. —asegura, sonriéndome sobre una pila de libros—. Lamento decir que también debo hacer lo que se me pidió, prepararte para el día en que des un paso adelante.

Mi cara cae, recordando lo que Edward explicó en la sala del trono. _Eres su campeona. Una Plateada volviéndose Roja._

—Me quieren utilizar para detener una rebelión. De alguna manera.

—Sí, mi querido cuñado y su reina creen que puedes hacerlo, si se te utiliza adecuadamente. —Amargura gotea en cada palabra.

—Es una idea estúpida e imposible. No voy a ser capaz de hacer nada, y entonces... —Mi voz se desvanece. _Entonces me matarán._

Julian sigue el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—Te equivocas, Bella. No comprendes el poder que tienes ahora, cuánto puedes controlar. —Pone las manos detrás de su espalda, extrañamente apretadas—. La Guardia Escarlata es demasiado drástica para la mayoría, y demasiado rápidos. Pero eres el cambio controlado, del tipo en que la gente puede confiar. Eres el fuego lento que sacia una revolución con unos discursos y sonrisas. Puedes hablar con los Rojos, decirles cuan nobles, cuan benevolentes, cuan razonables son el rey y sus Plateados. Puedes convencer a tu gente de que vuelvan a sus cadenas. Incluso los Plateados que cuestionan el rey, los que tienen dudas, pueden ser persuadidos por ti. Y el mundo seguirá siendo el mismo.

Para mi sorpresa, Julian parece desalentado por esto. Sin las cámaras vibrando, me olvido de mí misma y mi cara se arruga en una mueca de desprecio.

—¿Y no quiere eso? Es un Plateado, debe odiar a la Guardia Escarlata y a mí.

—Pensar que todos los Plateados son malvados es tan erróneo como pensar que todos los Rojos son inferiores. —dice, con voz grave—. Lo que mi gente está haciéndole a ti y los tuyos está mal a los niveles más profundos de la humanidad. Oprimirlos, atraparlos en un ciclo sin fin de pobreza y muerte, ¿simplemente porque pensamos que son diferentes a nosotros? Eso no es correcto. Y como cualquier estudiante de historia te puede decir, eso terminará mal.

—Pero somos diferentes. —Un día, este mundo me enseñó eso—. No somos iguales.

Julian se inclina, con los ojos clavados en los míos.

—Estoy buscando probar que están equivocados.

 _Estás mirando a un bicho raro, Julian._

—¿Dejarás que te demuestre que estás equivocada, Bella?

—¿De qué sirve hacerlo? Nada va a cambiar.

Julian suspira, exasperado. Pasa su mano por su delgado cabello castaño.

—Durante cientos de años, los Plateados han caminado por la tierra como dioses vivientes y los Rojos han sido esclavos a sus pies, hasta tú. Si eso no es cambiar, no sé lo que es.

 _Puede ayudarme a sobrevivir. Mejor aún, podría incluso ayudarme a vivir._

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

 **\- RQ -**

Mis días adquieren un ritmo, siempre el mismo horario. Protocolo en la mañana, Lecciones en la tarde, mientras Elara me hace desfilar en los almuerzos y cenas. La Pantera y Sonya aún parecen desconfiar de mí, pero no han dicho nada desde el almuerzo. La ayuda de Anthony parece haber funcionado, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo.

En la próxima reunión, esta vez en el comedor personal de la reina, las Irals me ignoran completamente. A pesar de mis lecciones de protocolo, el almuerzo sigue siendo abrumador mientras trato de recordar lo que me han enseñado. _Osanos, Ninfas, azul y verde. Welle, guardas Verdinos, verde y oro. Lerolan, Olvidos, naranja y rojo. Rhambos, Tyros, Nornus e Iral y muchos más._ Cómo alguien realiza un seguimiento de esto, nunca lo sabré.

Como de costumbre, estoy sentada junto a Tanya. Soy muy consciente de los muchos utensilios de metal sobre la mesa, todas armas letales en la mano cruel de Tanya. Cada vez que levanta el cuchillo para cortar su comida, mi cuerpo se tensa, esperando el golpe. Elara sabe lo que estoy pensando, como siempre, pero continúa su comida con una sonrisa. Eso podría ser peor que la tortura de E Tanya, saber que se complace en ver nuestra guerra silenciosa.

—¿Y cómo le parece el Salón del Sol, lady Titanos? —pregunta la chica frente a mí _, Atara, Casa Viper, verde y negro. Los Animos que mataron a las palomas_ —. Supongo que no hay comparación con la del pueblo en que vivía antes —dice la palabra pueblo como una maldición, y no me pierdo su sonrisa.

Las otras mujeres se ríen con ella, unos cuantos susurros en voces escandalizadas.

Me toma un minuto responder mientras trato de evitar que mi sangre hierva.

—El Salón y Summerton son muy diferentes de lo que estoy acostumbrada. —me obligo a decir.

—Obviamente. —afirma otra mujer, inclinándose hacia adelante para unirse a la conversación. Una Welle, a juzgar por su túnica verde y oro—. Recorrí el Valle de capital una vez, y debo decir que los pueblos Rojos son simplemente deplorables. Ni siquiera tienen caminos adecuados.

 _Apenas podemos alimentarnos, por no hablar de pavimentar las calles._

Mi mandíbula se aprieta hasta que creo que mis dientes pueden romperse. Trato de sonreír, pero en su lugar, termino haciendo una mueca mientras las otras mujeres expresan su acuerdo.

—Y los Rojos, bueno, supongo que es lo mejor que pueden hacer con lo que tienen. —continúa la Welle, arrugando la nariz ante la idea—. Están adaptados a ese tipo de vida.

—No es culpa nuestra que nacieran para servir. —declara una Rhambos en túnica marrón alegremente, como si hablara sobre el tiempo o la comida—. Es la naturaleza, simplemente.

La ira me agobia, pero una mirada de la reina me dice que no puedo actuar en consecuencia. En su lugar, debo cumplir con mi deber. Debo mentir.

—Es verdad. —me oigo decir. Debajo de la mesa, mis manos se aprietan, y creo que mi corazón podría romperse.

Por todas partes de la mesa, las mujeres escuchan atentamente. Muchas sonríen, más asienten de cuando reafirmo sus terribles creencias acerca de mi pueblo. Sus caras me dan ganas de gritar.

—Por supuesto. —Sigo sin poder detenerme—. Ser forzado a vivir esas vidas, sin tregua, sin respiro, sin escapatoria; haría sirvientes a cualquiera.

Las pocas sonrisas se desvanecen, crispándose en desconcierto.

—Lady Titanos tiene los mejores profesores y mejor ayuda para asegurarnos de que se ajusta adecuadamente. —dice Elara rápidamente, cortándome—. Ya ha comenzado con lady Blonos.

Las mujeres murmuran con admiración mientras las chicas intercambian miradas. Es tiempo suficiente para recuperarme, para recuperar el dominio de mí misma que necesito para sobrevivir a la comida.

—¿Qué intención tiene su alteza real con los rebeldes? —pregunta una mujer. Su voz ronca silencia el almuerzo, desviando la atención de mí.

Todos los ojos en la mesa se vuelven a la hablante, una mujer con uniforme militar. Algunas otras damas visten uniformes también, pero el suyo brilla con más medallas y cintas. La cicatriz fea en su rostro pecoso dice que puede realmente habérselas ganado. Aquí, en un palacio, es fácil olvidar que hay una guerra en marcha, pero la mirada encantada en su ojo dice que no, que no puede, olvidar.

La reina Elara suelta la cuchara con gracia practicada y una sonrisa igualmente practicada.

—Coronel Macanthos, apenas los llamaría rebeldes…

—Y ese es solo el ataque que aseguraron. —responde la coronel, interrumpiendo a la reina—. ¿Qué pasa con la explosión en puerto de la Bahía, o el campo de aviación en Delphie para el caso? ¡Tres jets destruidos y dos más robados de una de nuestras propias bases!

Mis ojos se abren y no puedo dejar de jadear con algunas damas. ¿Más ataques? Pero mientras las demás parecen asustadas, con las manos apretadas contra sus bocas, tengo que luchar contra el impulso de sonreír. _Farley ha estado ocupada._

—¿Es usted ingeniera, Coronel? —La voz de Elara es fuerte, fría y determinante. No le da a Macanthos la oportunidad de negar—. Entonces no entiende cómo una fuga de gas en la Bahía tuvo la culpa de la explosión. Y recuérdeme, ¿usted comanda las tropas aéreas? Oh, no, lo siento mucho, su especialidad radica en las fuerzas de tierra. El incidente del aeródromo fue un ejercicio de entrenamiento supervisado por el propio señor general Laris. Le ha asegurado personalmente a su alteza la máxima seguridad en la base Delphie.

En una lucha justa, Macanthos probablemente podía destrozar a Elara con sus propias manos. Pero en cambio, Elara destrozó a la Coronel, con solo palabras. Y aún no ha terminado. Las palabras de Julian, resuenan en mi cabeza, _las palabras pueden mentir._

—Su objetivo es hacer daño a civiles inocentes, Plateados y Rojos, para incitar el miedo y la histeria. Son pequeños, independientes y cobardes, escondiéndose de la justicia de mi marido. Denominar a todos los contratiempos y malentendidos de este reino, obra de estos malévolos; únicamente contribuye a sus esfuerzos por aterrorizarnos. No les den esa satisfacción a esos monstruos.

Unas cuantas mujeres en la mesa aplauden y asienten, coincidiendo con la mentira de la reina. Tanya se une y la acción se propaga rápidamente, hasta que los únicos que nos quedamos en silencio somos la coronela y yo. Puedo asegurar que no cree nada de lo que la reina dice, pero no hay manera de que llame mentirosa a la reina. No aquí, no en su arena.

Aunque quiera quedarme quieta, sé que no puedo. Soy Isabella, no Bella; y tengo que apoyar a mi reina y sus miserables palabras. Mis manos se juntan, aplaudiendo por la mentira de Elara, mientras que la escarmentada coronel baja la cabeza.

 **\- RQ -**

Aunque estoy constantemente rodeada de sirvientes y Plateados, la soledad se establece. No veo mucho a Edward, debido a su apretada agenda de entrenamiento, entrenamiento y más entrenamiento. Incluso cuando sale de la sala, va a hacer frente a las tropas a la base más cercana o acompaña a su padre en los asuntos del Estado. Supongo que podría hablar con Anthony, con sus ojos azules y media sonrisa, pero aún desconfío de él. Por suerte nunca estamos realmente solos. Es una tradición tonta de la corte, para evitar que los niños y niñas nobles sean tentados, como lady Blonos lo fue; pero dudo que alguna vez eso se aplique a mí.

A decir verdad, la mitad del tiempo se me olvida que tengo que casarme con él algún día. La idea de que Anthony vaya a ser mi marido no parece real. Ni siquiera somos amigos, somos socios solamente. Tan agradable como es, mis instintos me dicen que no le dé la espalda al hijo de Elara, que está escondiendo algo. Sea lo que sea, no sé.

Las clases de Julian lo hacen más soportable, la educación que antes temía es ahora mi punto brillante en un mar de oscuridad. Sin las cámaras y los ojos de Elara, podemos pasar el tiempo descubriendo lo que realmente soy. Pero es un proceso lento y nos estamos frustrando.

—Creo que sé cuál es tu problema. —dice Julian al terminar mi primera semana.

Estoy de pie a unos metros de distancia, con los brazos extendidos, luciendo como la habitual tonta. Hay un artefacto eléctrico extraño a mis pies que, ocasionalmente, escupe chispas. Julian quiere que lo aproveche, que lo use; pero una vez más, no he podido producir el rayo que me metió en este lío en primer lugar.

—Tal vez tengo que estar en peligro de muerte. —comento—. ¿Le pedimos el arma a James?

Por lo general, Julian se ríe de mis chistes, pero ahora está demasiado ocupado pensando.

—Eres como una niña. —dice finalmente. Arrugo la nariz ante el insulto, pero continúa de todos modos—. Así es como los niños suelen ser al principio, cuando no pueden controlarse. Sus habilidades se presentan en momentos de estrés o miedo, hasta que aprenden a aprovechar esas emociones y usarlas a su beneficio. Es un disparador, hay que encontrar el tuyo.

Recuerdo cómo me sentía en el Jardín Espiral, cayendo en lo que pensaba que era mi destino. Pero no fue el miedo corriendo por mis venas lo que me hizo crear el rayo a modo de escudo, fue la paz. Fue saber que mi fin había llegado y aceptar que no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo, fue dejarme ir.

—Vale la pena intentarlo, al menos. —me incita Julian.

Con un gemido, me enfrento a la pared. Julian la forró con algunos estantes de piedra, todos vacíos por supuesto, así tengo algo a lo que apuntar. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, lo veo apartarse, mirándome todo el tiempo.

 _Déjalo ir. Déjate llevar_ , mi voz susurra en mi cabeza. Mi ojos se cierran cuando me centro, dejando que mis pensamientos se aparten para que mi mente pueda centrarse, sentir la electricidad que anhelo tocar. La onda de energía vive bajo mi piel, se mueve sobre mí otra vez hasta que burbujea en todos mis músculos y nervios. Allí es, por lo general, donde se detiene, justo en el límite de los sentimientos; pero no esta vez. En lugar de tratar de aguantar, de detener esta fuerza, me dejo llevar. Y caigo en algo que no puedo explicar. Una sensación que es todo y nada, luz y oscuridad, frío y calor, vida y muerte. Pronto el poder es la única cosa en mi cabeza, borrando todos mis fantasmas y recuerdos. Incluso Julian y los libros dejan de existir. Mi mente está clara, un vacío negro tararea con fuerza. Ahora cuando empujo la sensación, esta no desaparece y se mueve dentro de mí, desde mis ojos hasta la punta de mis dedos. A mi izquierda, Julian jadea en voz alta.

Mis ojos se abren para ver chispas púrpuras y blancas saltando desde el aparato a mis dedos, como la electricidad entre cables.

Por una vez, Julian no tiene nada que decir. Y yo tampoco.

No me quiero mover, temerosa de que cualquier pequeño cambio pueda hacer que el rayo desaparezca. Pero no se desvanece. Se mantiene saltando y girando en mi mano, como un gatito con una bola de lana. Parece tan inofensivo, pero recuerdo lo que casi le hice a Tanya. _Este poder puede destruir si se lo permito._

—Trata de moverlo. —murmura Julian, mirándome con ojos emocionados y amplios.

Algo me dice que este relámpago obedecerá mis deseos. Es parte de mí, una parte de mi alma viva en el mundo.

Mi puño se aprieta en una bola y las chispas reaccionan a mis músculos tensos, cada vez más grandes, más brillantes y más rápidas. Se comen la manga de mi camisa, queman el tejido en cuestión de segundos. Como un niño que lanza una bola, muevo mi brazo como un látigo hacia los estantes de piedra y abro el puño en el último momento. El rayo vuela por el aire en un círculo de chispas brillantes, chocando con las estanterías.

El boom consecuencia de eso me hace gritar y caer en una pila de libros. Me caiga al suelo, con el corazón acelerado en el pecho y la estantería de piedra sólida se derrumba en una gran nube de polvo. Chispas parpadean sobre los escombros un momento antes de desaparecer, dejando nada más que restos.

—Lo siento por la estantería. —digo desde debajo de una pila de libros caídos. Mi manga todavía humea en una ruina de hilo, pero no es nada comparado con el zumbido de mi mano. Mis nervios silban, hormigueando con un poder que se sentía bien.

La sombra de Julian se mueve a través del aire turbio, una profunda carcajada le sale del pecho mientras examina mi obra. Su sonrisa blanca brilla a través del polvo.

—Vamos a necesitar un aula más grande.

No se equivoca. Nos vimos obligados a encontrar una habitación, nueva y más grande, para practicar cada día; hasta que finalmente encontramos un lugar en los niveles subterráneos una semana más tarde. Aquí las paredes son de metal y concreto, más fuertes que la piedra decorativa y la madera de los pisos superiores. Mi objetivo es pésimo, por no decir otra cosa, y Julian es muy cuidadoso en mantenerse alejado durante mi práctica, pero se hace cada vez más fácil para mí llamar al rayo.

Julian toma notas todo el tiempo, apuntándolo todo, desde mis latidos hasta el calor de una taza recientemente electrificada. Cada nueva nota trae otra sonrisa perpleja pero feliz en su rostro, aunque no me dice el por qué. Dudo que lo entendiera aunque me lo dijese.

—Fascinante. —murmura, leyendo algo de otro artefacto de metal que no puedo nombrar. Dice que mide la energía eléctrica, pero no lo conozco.

Froto mis manos juntas, observándolas apagarse, como lo llama Julian. Mis mangas se mantienen intactas en esta ocasión, gracias a mi nueva ropa. Es tejido ignífugo, como el que llevan Edward y Anthony, aunque el mío debería llamarse a prueba de golpes.

—¿Qué es fascinante?

Vacila, no queriéndomelo decir, como si no me lo pudiese decir, pero finalmente se encoge de hombros.

—Antes de encender y freír esa pobre estatua. —Señala la pila humeante de escombros de lo que alguna vez fue un busto de algún rey—. Medí la cantidad de electricidad en esta habitación. De las luces, el cableado, ese tipo de cosas. Y ahora te acabo de medir.

—¿Y?

—Liberaste más del doble de lo que medí antes. —dice con orgullo, aunque no entiendo por qué es tan importante. Con un golpe rápido, apaga la caja de chispas, como he empezado a llamarla. Puedo sentir la electricidad yéndose—. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Resoplando, me concentro de nuevo. Después de un momento de reflexión mis chispas regresan, tan fuertes como antes. Pero esta vez vienen desde mi interior.

La sonrisa de Julian divide su cara de oreja a oreja.

—¿Así que... ?

—Así que esto confirma mis sospechas. —A veces me olvido de que Julian es un erudito y un científico. Pero, siempre rápido, me lo recuerda—. Produces la energía eléctrica.

Ahora estoy realmente confundida.

—Bien. Esa es mi capacidad, Julian.

—No, pensaba que tu capacidad era el poder de manipularla, no crearla —dice, bajando la voz con gravedad—. Nadie puede crear, Bella.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido. Las Ninfas…

—Manipulan el agua que ya existe. No pueden utilizar lo que no existe.

—Bueno, ¿qué pasa con Edward? ¿Y con Anthony? No veo que ardan muchas llamas a su alrededor que puedan manipular.

Julián sonríe, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Has visto sus pulseras, ¿verdad?

—Siempre las usan.

—Las pulseras crean chispas diminutas que los chicos puedan controlar. Sin algo que encienda el fuego, son impotentes. Todos los elementos son iguales, manipulan metal, agua o la vida de las plantas existentes. Son tan fuertes como su entorno. No como tú, Bella.

 _No como yo. No soy como cualquier persona._

—Entonces, ¿qué significa?

—No estoy muy seguro. Eres algo completamente distinto. No Roja o Plateada. Algo diferente. Algo más.

—Algo diferente. —Esperaba que las pruebas de Julian me acercasen a algún tipo de respuesta, pero en lugar de eso solo generan más preguntas—. ¿Qué soy, Julian? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

De repente es muy difícil respirar y mis ojos se empañan. Tengo que contener las lágrimas calientes, tratar de ocultarlas de Julian. Todo esto me está agotando, creo. Lecciones, protocolo, este lugar donde no puedo confiar en nadie, donde ni siquiera soy yo misma. Es sofocante. Quiero gritar, pero sé que no puedo.

—No hay nada malo en ser diferente. —oigo a Julian decir, pero las palabras son solo un eco. Mis propios pensamientos, los recuerdos de casa, de Alice y Jasper, lo ahogan.

—¿Bella?

Da un paso hacia mí, su rostro una imagen de bondad, pero se mantiene a un brazo de distancia. No por mi seguridad, por la suya propia. Para protegerse de mí. Con un suspiro, me doy cuenta de que las chispas han regresado, corriendo por mis antebrazos ahora, amenazando con engullirme en una tormenta brillante y furiosa.

—Bella, céntrate en mí. Bella, contrólalo.

Habla en voz baja, con calma, pero con firmeza. Incluso parece asustado de mí.

—Contrólalo, Bella.

Pero no puedo controlar nada. Ni mi futuro, ni mis pensamientos, ni siquiera esta habilidad que es la raíz de todos mis problemas.

Hay una cosa que todavía puedo controlar, sin embargo, por ahora al menos. Mis pies.

Como la miserable cobarde que soy, corro.

Los pasillos están vacíos mientras corro a través de ellos, pero el peso invisible de mil cámaras me aplaca. No tengo mucho tiempo hasta que James o, peor aún, los Centinelas, me encuentren. Solo necesito respirar. Solo tengo que ver el cielo por encima de mí, no el vidrio.

Estoy de pie en el balcón unos diez segundos antes de darme cuenta de que está lloviendo, lavando, limpiando mi ebullición de ira. Las chispas se han ido y son reemplazadas por feas y feroces lágrimas que recorren mi rostro. Un trueno retumba en algún lugar lejano y el aire es cálido. Pero la temperatura húmeda se ha ido. El calor ha menguado y el verano se acabará pronto. El tiempo pasa. Mi vida se está yendo, no importa lo mucho que quiera que permanezca igual.

Cuando una mano fuerte se cierra alrededor de mi brazo, casi grito. Dos Centinelas están encima de mí, sus ojos oscuros detrás de sus máscaras. Ambos son dos veces mi tamaño y sin corazón, tratando de arrastrarme de nuevo a mi prisión.

—Mi lady. —gruñe uno de ellos, sin sonar para nada respetuoso.

—Déjame ir. —la orden es débil, casi un susurro. Trago aire como si me estuviera ahogando—. Solo dame unos minutos, por favor…

Pero no soy su jefa. No responden ante mí. Nadie lo hace.

—Ya ha oído a mi novia. —dice otra voz. Sus palabras son firmes y duras, la voz de la realeza. Anthony—. Déjala ir.

Cuando el príncipe da unos pasos hacia el balcón, no puedo evitar sentir una oleada de alivio. Los Centinelas se enderezan en su presencia, los dos inclinan las cabezas en su dirección. El que me sostiene habla primero.

—Debemos mantener a lady Titanos en su horario. —admite, pero afloja su agarre—. Es una orden, señor.

—Entonces ustedes tienen una nueva orden. —responde Anthony, su voz como el hielo—. Voy a acompañar a Isabella a sus clases.

—Muy bien, señor. —contestan los Centinelas al unísono, incapaces de rechazar a un príncipe.

Cuando se van pisando fuerte, sus capas de fuego goteando por la lluvia, suspiro en voz alta. No me di cuenta antes, pero me tiemblan las manos y tengo que apretar los puños para ocultar los temblores. Pero Anthony es educado y finge no darse cuenta.

—Tenemos duchas funcionando en el interior, ya lo sabes.

Me limpio los ojos con las manos; aunque mis lágrimas se pierden en la lluvia, dejando solo una nariz moqueando y vergonzosamente algo de maquillaje negro. Afortunadamente, mi polvo de plata se mantiene. Está hecho de un material más fuerte que yo.

—Primera lluvia de la temporada. —me las arreglo pare decir, obligándome a parecer normal—. Tenía que verla por mí misma.

—Bien. —dice, parándose a mi lado. Giro la cabeza, con la esperanza de poder ocultar mi rostro un poco más de tiempo—. Lo entiendo, sabes.

 _¿De verdad, príncipe? ¿Entiendes lo que se siente al ser apartado de todo lo que amas, obligado a ser otro? ¿Mentir cada minuto de cada día por el resto de tu vida? ¿Sabiendo que hay algo mal contigo?_

No tengo la fuerza para hacerles frente a sus cómplices sonrisas.

—Puedes dejar de pretender que sabes de mí o mis sentimientos.

Su expresión se amarga por mi tono, tuerce la boca en una mueca.

—¿Crees que no sé lo difícil que es estar aquí? ¿Con esta gente? —Lanza una mirada por encima del hombro, como si estuviese preocupado de que lo escuchasen. Pero no hay nadie escuchando excepto la lluvia y los truenos—. No puedo decir lo que quiero, hacer lo que quiero… con mi madre alrededor apenas puedo siquiera pensar en lo que quiero. ¡Y mi hermano…!

—¿Qué hay de tu hermano?

Las palabras se pegan a su boca. No las quiere decir, pero las siente.

—Es fuerte, tiene talento, es poderoso… soy su sombra. La sombra de la llama.

Lentamente, exhala, y me doy cuenta de que el aire que nos rodea es extrañamente caliente.

—Lo siento. —añade, apartándose, dejando el aire frío. Ante mis ojos, se convierte de nuevo en el príncipe Plateado, adecuado para los banquetes y uniformes de gala—. No debería haber dicho eso.

—Está bien. —murmuro—. Es bueno saber que no soy la única que se siente fuera de lugar.

—Eso es algo que debes saber sobre nosotros, los Plateados. Siempre estamos solos. Aquí y aquí. —puntualiza, señalando su cabeza y su corazón—. Te mantiene fuerte.

Un relámpago estalla en el cielo, iluminando sus ojos azules, que parecen brillar.

—Eso es estúpido. —le digo, y él ríe oscuramente.

—Es mejor que oculte ese corazón suyo, lady Titanos. No te va a llevar a dónde quieres ir.

Las palabras me hacen temblar. Finalmente me acuerdo de la lluvia y el lío que debo ser.

—Debería volver a mis clases. —murmuro, con la intención de dejarlo en el balcón. En cambio, agarra mi brazo.

—Creo que puedo ayudarte con tu problema.

Levanto una ceja.

—¿Qué problema?

—No pareces el tipo de chica que llora porque se le ha caído un sombrero. Estás nostálgica. —Levanta una mano antes de que pueda protestar—. Puedo arreglar eso.

* * *

No estoy con muchos ánimos hoy, asi que... No daré muchas vueltas.

Quería agradecer a aquellos que han dejado review o que han agregado esta historia a fav/follow.

Nos vemos el miércoles, y... bueno, eso.

Ya saben. Los rr no son obligatorios, aunque sí muy bien recibidos.

Los adora,

 **S.**


	15. Chapter 15

❝ **Red Queen.** ❞

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, ni siquiera sus historias y orígenes. Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** , y la historia es una adaptación de la fabulosa novela homónima de **Victoria Aveyard**. Yo me atribuyo únicamente la  adaptación.

 _ **P.S:**_ Aquello escrito en _cursiva_ son, en su mayoría, los pensamientos de nuestra protagonista. En una menor medida, son otras cosas como cartas, notas, y demás.

¡Disfruten la lectura! Hoy, pues... Hoy no nos vamos a ver abajito. Asi que, desde ya me despido por hoy y hasta el domingo. ¡Feliz fin de semana!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14.**

Guardias de seguridad patrullan por mi pasillo en parejas, pero con Anthony de mi brazo, no me detienen. Aunque es de noche, mucho después de la hora en que debería estar en la cama, nadie dice una palabra. Nadie manda a un príncipe. Hacia dónde me está llevando ahora, no sé, pero me prometió conseguirme algo allí. _Mi hogar._

Está tranquilo pero decidido, lucha contra una pequeña sonrisa. No puedo dejar de sonreírle. _Tal vez no es tan malo._ Nos detiene mucho tiempo después del que asumí que debía, ni siquiera salimos de los pisos de residencia.

—Aquí estamos. —dice, y golpea la puerta.

Se abre después de un momento, revelando a Edward. Su aspecto me hace dar un paso atrás. Su pecho está desnudo, mientras que el resto de su extraña armadura cuelga de él. Accesorios metálicos están entretejidos en la tela, alguno de ellos abollados. No paso por alto el moratón encima de su corazón, o los rasguños leves en sus mejillas. Es la primera vez que lo veo en más de una semana, y lo he encontrado en un mal momento, obviamente. No me nota; se centra en eliminar más de su armadura. Me hace tomar aire.

—Conseguimos establecer el consejo, Tony. —comienza, pero se detiene cuando me ve de pie con su hermano—. Bella, ¿cómo puedo, uh, qué puedo hacer por ti? —Tropieza con sus palabras, perplejo.

—No estoy exactamente segura. —le contesto, mirando de él a Anthony. Mi prometido solo sonríe, levantando una ceja un poco.

—Para ser buen hijo, mi hermano tiene su propio criterio. —dice, y su tono es sorprendentemente juguetón. Incluso Edward sonríe un poco, rodando los ojos—. Tú querías ir a casa, Bella, y te he traído hacia alguien que ha estado allí antes.

Después de un segundo de confusión, me doy cuenta de lo que Anthony está diciendo y lo estúpida que soy por no darme cuenta antes. _Edward puede sacarme del palacio. Edward estaba en la taberna... Él pudo salir de aquí, así que puede hacer lo mismo por mí._

— Anthony. —dice Edward entre dientes, su sonrisa desaparece—. Sabes que no puedo. No es una buena idea…

Es mi turno de hablar, de conseguir lo que quiero.

—Mentiroso.

Me mira con sus ojos ardientes, su mirada me atraviesa. Espero que pueda ver mi determinación, mi desesperación, mi necesidad.

—Hemos tomado todo de ella, hermano. —murmura Anthony, acercándose—. ¿Sin duda, podemos darle esto?

Y luego, lentamente, a regañadientes, Edward asiente y me deja entrar en su habitación. Mareada por la emoción, me apresuro a entrar, casi saltando de un pie a otro.

 _Me voy a casa._

Anthony se queda en la puerta, su sonrisa se desvanece un poco cuando me voy de su lado.

—No vendrás. —No es una pregunta.

Niega.

—Vas a tener bastante de qué preocuparte sin mí siguiéndote.

No tengo que ser un genio para ver la verdad en sus palabras. Pero solo porque no venga, no significa que voy a olvidar lo que ya ha hecho por mí. Sin pensarlo, echo mis brazos a su alrededor. No responde por un segundo, pero poco a poco envuelve su brazo por mis hombros. Cuando me muevo hacia atrás, un rubor plata pinta sus mejillas. Puedo sentir mi propia sangre correr caliente debajo de mi piel, golpeando en mis oídos.

—No se tarden. —dice, moviendo sus ojos lejos de mí para mirar a Edward.

Edward apenas sonríe.

—Actúas como si nunca hubiese hecho esto antes.

Los hermanos comparten una risa, riendo solo uno para el otro como he visto a mis hermanos hacer mil veces antes. Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de Anthony, dejándome con Edward, no puedo evitar sentir menos animosidad hacia los príncipes.

La habitación de Edward es el doble del tamaño de la mía, pero está tan llena que parece más pequeña. Armadura, uniformes y trajes de combate llenan los huecos de las paredes, todo cuelga de lo que supongo que son modelos del cuerpo de Edward. Estos se elevan como fantasmas sin rostro, mirando con los ojos invisibles. La mayor parte de las armaduras son livianas, de placa de acero y tela gruesa, pero unas pocas son de alta resistencia, aptas para la batalla, no el entrenamiento. Incluso tiene un casco de metal brillante, con una placa frontal de cristal tintado. Una insignia resplandece en la manga, cosida en el material gris oscuro. La flamante corona negra y alas de plata. Lo cual significa, que fueron utilizados los uniformes, lo que Edward ha hecho en ellos, eso no lo quiero pensar.

Al igual que Julian, Edward tiene montones de libros apilados por todas partes, derramados en pequeños ríos de tinta y papel. No son tan antiguos como los de Julian aunque, la mayoría luce recientemente encuadernado, escrito a máquina y reimpreso en hojas revestidas de plástico para conservar las palabras. Y todos están escritos en común lenguaje de Norta, los Lagos, y Piedmont. Mientras Edward desaparece en su armario, quitándose el resto de su armadura, le echo un vistazo a sus libros. Son extraños, llenos de mapas, diagramas y cuadros, guías para la terrible arte de la guerra. Cada uno es más violento que el anterior, detallando los movimientos militares de los últimos años e incluso antes. Grandes victorias, derrotas sangrientas, armas y maniobras, es suficiente para hacer girar mi cabeza. Las notas de Edward dentro de ellos son peores, destacando las tácticas que les favorece, cuáles valen la pena que le cueste la vida. En las imágenes, pequeños cuadrados representan los soldados, pero veo a mis hermanos y Jasper y todo el mundo en ellos.

Más allá de los libros, por la ventana, hay una pequeña mesa y dos sillas. Sobre la mesa, un tablero de juego está preparado, las piezas ya colocadas. No lo reconozco, pero sé que es para Anthony. Ellos deben juntarse todas las noches, para jugar y reír como los hermanos hacen.

—No vamos a tener mucho tiempo para visitas. —dice Edward en voz alta, haciéndome saltar. Echo un vistazo al armario, y veo su alta y musculosa espalda mientras saca una camisa. Tiene muchas magulladuras y cicatrices, a pesar de que estoy segura de que tendría acceso a un ejército de curanderos si quisiera. Por alguna razón, ha elegido mantener las cicatrices.

—Siempre y cuando tenga la oportunidad de ver a mi familia. —le contesto, moviéndome lejos, así ya no me quedo mirándolo.

Edward sale, esta vez completamente vestido de civil. Después de un momento, me doy cuenta de que es lo mismo que llevaba la noche que lo conocí. No puedo creer que no lo reconocí por lo que es desde el principio: un lobo con piel de cordero. Y ahora soy la oveja que finge ser un lobo.

Salimos de los pisos de residencia rápidamente, moviéndonos hacia abajo. Finalmente, Edward gira en una esquina, y nos dirige a una amplia sala de hormigón.

—Justo aquí.

Parece una especie de almacén, lleno de filas de extrañas formas cubiertas de lonas. Algunas son grandes, otras son pequeñas, pero todas están ocultas.

—Es un callejón sin salida. —protesto. No hay otra salida que ir por el camino que vinimos.

—Sí, Bella, te he traído a un callejón sin salida. —suspira, caminando por una fila en particular. Las lonas se mueven a su paso, y vislumbro el brillo del metal debajo.

—¿Más armaduras? —Me asomo a una de las formas—. Iba a decir que probablemente deberías conseguir alguna más. No parece como si tuvieses suficiente puestas. En realidad, es posible que desees ponerte alguna. Mis hermanos son bastante enormes y les gusta golpear a la gente. —Aunque, a juzgar por la colección de libros y músculos de Edward, él puede mantenerse por su propia cuenta. _Por no hablar de todo el asunto de controlar el fuego._

Solo niega.

—Creo que voy a estar bien sin una. Además, me parezco a un oficial de seguridad en estas cosas. No queremos que tu familia se haga una idea equivocada, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué idea queremos que tengan? No creo que tenga exactamente permitido presentarte correctamente.

—Trabajo contigo, nos dieron permiso para pasar la noche. Simple. —dice, encogiéndose de hombros. _La mentira viene tan fácilmente de estas personas._

—Así que ¿por qué vienes conmigo? ¿Cuál es la historia?

Con una sonrisa socarrona, hace gestos hacia la forma de lona a su lado.

—Soy tu chofer. —Quita la sábana, dejando al descubierto un artefacto brillante de metal y pintura negra. Dos ruedas reparadas, espejos cromados, luces, y un largo asiento de cuero hacen un transporte como nunca he visto—. Es un ciclo. —dice Edward, pasando una mano por encima de la manija de plata como un padre orgulloso. Él conoce y ama cada centímetro de la bestia metálica—. Rápido, ágil, y se puede ir a donde los medios de transporte no pueden.

—Parece… una trampa mortal. —digo finalmente, incapaz de ocultar mi turbación.

Riendo, saca un casco de la parte posterior del asiento. Por supuesto, espero que no quiera que me lo ponga, y mucho menos que monte esta cosa.

—Eso es lo que dijo mi padre, y el Coronel Macanthos. No lo van a producir en masa para los ejércitos todavía, pero voy a conseguir más de ellos. Desde que se estrelló una vez he perfeccionado las ruedas.

—¿Tú lo construiste? —digo incrédula, pero él se encoge de hombros como si nada—. Vaya.

—Hay que esperar hasta que lo lleves. —dice, sosteniendo el casco hacia mí. Como si fuera una señal, la pared del fondo se sacude, sus mecanismos de metal gimen en alguna parte, y comienza a moverse, dejando al descubierto la oscura noche.

Riendo, doy un paso lejos de la máquina de la muerte.

—Eso no pasará.

Pero Edward solo sonríe y sube una pierna sobre el ciclo, hundiéndose en el asiento. El motor ruge a la vida debajo de él, ronroneando y gruñendo con energía. Puedo sentir la batería en la máquina, alimentando el encendido. Ruego que funcione, para hacer el largo camino entre aquí y mi hogar. _Hogar._

—Es perfectamente seguro, te lo prometo. —grita sobre el motor. El faro arde, iluminando la oscura noche. Los ojos rojos-dorados de Edward se encuentran con los míos y extiende una mano—. ¿Bella?

A pesar del horrible hundimiento de estómago, me coloco el casco.

Nunca he montado en un dirigible, pero sé que esto debe sentirse como volar. Como libertad. El ciclo de Edward recorre el camino familiar de elegantes curvas de arco. Es un buen conductor, voy a otorgarle eso. El viejo camino está lleno de baches y agujeros, pero esquiva cada uno con facilidad, incluso cuando mi corazón se eleva en mi garganta. Cuando nos detenemos a medio kilómetro de la ciudad me doy cuenta que me estoy aferrando a él con tanta fuerza que tiene que hacer palanca para separarme. De repente siento frío sin su calor, pero empujo ese pensamiento.

—Divertido, ¿no? —dice, apagando el ciclo. Mis piernas y espalda ya están adoloridas del extraño y pequeño asiento, se baja con un salto adicional en su paso.

Con cierta dificultad, me deslizo fuera. Mis rodillas se tambalean un poco y mis fuertes latidos del corazón todavía zumban en mis oídos, pero creo que estoy bien.

—No va a ser mi primera opción de transporte.

—Recuérdame que te lleve en un transporte de aire en algún momento. Te quedarás con el ciclo después de eso. —responde, mientras quita el ciclo de la carretera y lo cubre en los bosques. Después de lanzar un par de ramas frondosas sobre él, se queda atrás para admirar su obra. Si no supiera exactamente dónde mirar, no me daría cuenta de que está allí.

—Has hecho mucho esto, ya veo.

Edward se vuelve hacia mí, con una mano en el bolsillo.

—Los palacios puedan ser... congestionados.

—Y los bares llenos de gente, bares Rojos, ¿no lo son? —pregunto, empujando el tema. Pero comienza a caminar hacia la aldea, marcando un ritmo rápido como si estuviese corriendo más rápido que la pregunta.

—No voy a beber, Bella.

—Entonces, ¿qué, tu solo recoges ladrones y les repartes empleos quieran o no?

Cuando se detiene y se da la vuelta me golpeo contra su pecho, sintiendo por un momento el peso sólido detrás de su figura. Entonces me doy cuenta de que se está riendo profundamente.

—¿Acabas de decir lo quieran o no? —dice entre risas.

Mi rostro se sonroja debajo de mi maquillaje, y le doy un pequeño empujón. _Muy apropiado_ , mi mente reprende.

—Solo tienes que responder a la pregunta.

Su sonrisa se mantiene, aunque la risa se desvanece.

—No hago esto por mí mismo. —dice—. Tienes que entender, Bella. Yo no… voy a ser rey algún día. No puedo darme el lujo de ser egoísta.

—Creo que el rey sería la única persona con ese lujo.

Niega, sus ojos tristes me recorren.

—Me gustaría que fuera verdad.

El puño de Edward se abre y cierra, y casi puedo ver las llamas en su piel, calientes y resucitando con su ira. Pero pasa, dejando solo una brasa de arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Cuando por fin empieza a caminar de nuevo, es a un ritmo más indulgente.

—Un rey debe conocer a su gente. Es por eso que me escapo. —murmura—. Lo hago en la capital también, y en el frente de guerra. Me gusta ver cómo son realmente las cosas en el reino, en lugar de ser informado por los asesores y diplomáticos. Eso es lo que un buen rey debe hacer.

Actúa como si debería avergonzarse por querer ser un buen líder. Tal vez, a los ojos de su padre y todos esos otros tontos, esa es la manera que debe ser. _La fuerza y el poder_ son las palabras que Edward se ha visto obligado a saber. No bondad. No amabilidad. No empatía o valentía o igualdad o cualquier otra cosa en la que un gobernante debe esforzarse.

—¿Y qué es lo que ves, Edward? —pregunto, haciendo un gesto hacia el pueblo próximo a nuestra vista entre los árboles. Mi corazón salta en mi pecho, sabiendo que estoy tan cerca.

—Veo un mundo al borde de una espada. Sin equilibrio, un mundo que va a caer. —Suspira, sabiendo que no es la respuesta que quiero oír—. No sabes cuan precarias son las cosas, lo cerca que este mundo está de volver a caer en la ruina. Mi padre hace todo lo que puede para mantener a todos a salvo, y también lo haré yo.

—Mi mundo ya está en la ruina. —le digo, pateando el camino de tierra debajo de nosotros. A nuestro alrededor, los árboles parecen abrirse, revelando el lugar fangoso que llamo hogar. En comparación con el Salón, debe verse como un barrio pobre, como un infierno. _¿Por qué no puede ver eso?_ —. Tu padre mantiene a tu gente segura, no a la mía.

—Cambiar el mundo tiene costos, Bella. —dice—. Muchos morirán, Rojos por encima de todo. Y al final, no habría victoria, no para ti. Tú no conoces el cuadro completo.

—Dímelo. —le suelto, odiando sus palabras—. Muéstrame el cuadro completo.

—Las Tierra de los lagos, son como nosotros, una monarquía, nobles, una elite de Plateados para gobernar el resto. Y los príncipes de Piedmont, nuestros propios aliados, nunca apoyarían una nación donde los Rojos son iguales. Prairie y Tiraxes son lo mismo. Incluso sí Norta cambia, el resto del continente no dejaría que eso dure. Estaríamos invadidos, divididos, desgarrados. Más guerra, más muerte.

Recuerdo el mapa de Julian, la amplitud del gran mundo más allá de nuestro país. Todo controlado por Plateados y ningún lugar para que nosotros dirijamos.

—¿Y si te equivocas? ¿Qué pasa si Norta es el principio? ¿El cambio que los otros necesitan? No sabes a dónde lleva la libertad.

Edward no tiene una respuesta para eso, y caemos en un amargo silencio.

—Aquí es. —murmuro, deteniéndome en el contorno familiar de mi casa.

Mis pies son silenciosos en el porche, al contrario de los fuertes pasos de Edward que hacen que las vigas de madera crujan. Su calor familiar mana de él, y por una fracción de segundo me lo imagino prendiendo la casa en llamas. Siente mi malestar y pone una mano cálida sobre mi hombro, pero eso no hace nada para tranquilizarme.

—Puedo esperar aquí si quieres. —susurra, tomándome por sorpresa—. No queremos que por casualidad me reconozcan.

—No lo harán. Aunque mis hermanos te sirvan, probablemente no saben ni cómo es el poste de la cama. — _Emmett lo haría_ , pienso, _pero es lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantener la boca cerrada_ —. Además, has dicho que quieres saber por qué no vale la pena luchar.

Con eso abro la puerta, dando un paso a través de la casa que ya no es mía. Se siente como dar un paso atrás en el tiempo.

La casa ondula con un coro de ronquidos, no solo de mi padre, sino de la forma protuberante en la sala de estar también. Alec está desplomado en el sillón, un montón de músculos y mantas delgadas. Su cabello oscuro se encuentra aún muy afeitado al estilo del ejército, y hay cicatrices en sus brazos y rostro, recuerdos de su tiempo peleando. Debió haber perdido una apuesta con Jacob, de que quién se quedaba con mi cama. Emmett no está por aquí, pero nunca ha sido del tipo de dormir. Probablemente está fuera rondando el pueblo con antiguas novias.

—Levántate y brilla. —Me río, quitándole la manta a Alec en un movimiento suave.

Se estrella contra el suelo, probablemente dañando al suelo más que a él, y rueda hasta estar cerca a mis pies. Durante medio segundo, parece que se va a volver a dormir.

Luego parpadea, con cara de sueño y confundido. En resumen, el mismo de siempre.

—¿Bella?

—¡Cierra tu boca, Alec, la gente está tratando de dormir! —gime Jacob en la oscuridad.

—¡TODOS USTEDES, CÁLLENSE! —grita papá desde su dormitorio, haciéndonos saltar a todos.

Nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos esto. Alec parpadea el sueño de sus ojos y me abraza, riendo desde lo profundo de su pecho. Un golpe seco cercano anuncia a Jacob saltar desde el altillo superior, aterrizando junto a nosotros en sus pies ágiles.

—¡Es Bella! —grita, tirando de mí desde el suelo y en sus brazos. Es más delgado que Alec pero no la habichuela verde que recuerdo. Hay nudos duros de músculo debajo de mis manos; los últimos años no han sido fáciles para él.

—Me alegro de verte, Jacob. —Respiro contra él, sintiendo que podría estallar.

La puerta del dormitorio se abre de golpe, revelando a mamá en un albornoz andrajoso. Abre su boca para regañar a los niños, pero al verme sus palabras mueren. En cambio, sonríe y junta sus manos.

—¡Oh, por fin has venido a visitarnos!

Papá le sigue, jadea y rueda su silla hasta la sala principal. Alice es la última en despertar, pero solo asoma la cabeza por encima de la repisa del desván mirando hacia abajo.

Jacob finalmente me deja ir, me coloca de nuevo al lado de Edward, que está haciendo un trabajo maravilloso luciendo incómodo y fuera de lugar.

—Oí que cediste y conseguiste un trabajo. —se burla Jacob, golpeándome en las costillas.

Alec se ríe, erizándome el pelo.

—El ejército no la querría de todos modos, hubiese robado su legión.

Lo empujo con una sonrisa.

—Parece que el ejército no te quiere tampoco. Fuiste dado de alta, ¿eh?

Papá responde por ellos, moviéndose hacia adelante.

—La carta decía algo de una lotería. Ganó una baja honorable para los chicos Barrow. Pensión completa también. —Puedo decir que no cree una palabra de ello, pero no presiona el tema. Mamá, por el contrario, se lo toma con mucha felicidad.

—Genial, ¿no es así? El gobierno finalmente hace algo por nosotros. —dice, besando a Alec en la mejilla—. Y ahora, tú tienes un trabajo. —El orgullo irradia de ella como nunca lo he visto, por lo general se lo guarda todo para Alice. _Está orgullosa de una mentira_ —. Ya es hora de que esta familia tenga un poco de suerte.

Encima de nosotros, Alice se burla. No la culpo. Mi suerte rompió su mano y su futuro.

—Sí, tenemos mucha suerte. —bufa, finalmente moviéndose para unirse a nosotros.

Su marcha es lenta, baja la escalera con una mano. Cuando llega al piso, puedo ver su férula envuelta en tela de color. Con una punzada de tristeza, me doy cuenta de que es un trozo de su hermoso bordado que nunca terminó.

Extiendo la mano para abrazarla, pero se aleja, con los ojos puestos en Edward. Parece ser la única que se fija en él.

—¿Quién es ese?

Ruborizándome, me doy cuenta de que casi lo olvidé por completo.

—Oh, este es Edward. Es otro siervo que está en el Salón conmigo.

—Hola. —dice, dando un estúpido movimiento de mano.

Mamá se ríe como una colegiala y mueve su mano en respuesta, su mirada persiste en sus brazos musculosos. Pero papá y mis hermanos no están tan encantados.

—Tú no eres de estas partes. —gruñe papá, mirando fijamente a Edward como si fuera una especie de bicho—. Puedo olerlo en ti.

—Eso es solo el Salón, papá. —protesto, pero Edward me interrumpe.

—Soy de puerto de la Bahía. —dice, asegurándose de dejar caer sus r en el acento habitual del puerto—. Comencé a servir en Ocean Hill, la residencia real, y ahora viajo con el grupo cuando ellos se mueven. —Me mira de reojo, una mirada de complicidad en sus ojos—. Muchos de los siervos hacen eso.

Mamá deja salir su aliento retenido y alcanza mi brazo.

—¿Tú también? ¿Tienes que ir con esa gente cuando salen?

Quiero decirles que no elegí esto, que no me estoy yendo lejos de buena gana. Pero tengo que mentir, por su bien.

—Era la única posición que tenían. Además, es un buen dinero.

—Creo que tengo una idea bastante buena de lo que está pasando. —gruñe Alec, cara a cara con Edward. Para su crédito, Edward apenas pone un ojo en él.

—Nada está pasando. —dice fríamente, encontrándose con el resplandor del fuego en los ojos de Alec—. Bella optó por trabajar para el palacio. Ella firmó un contrato por un año de servicio, y eso es todo.

Con un gruñido, Alec se aleja.

—Me gustaba más el chico Warren. —dice refunfuñando.

—Deja de ser un niño, Alec. —le digo. Mi madre se estremece por mi voz áspera, como si se hubiese olvidado de cómo sueno después de solo tres semanas. Extrañamente, sus ojos se nublan con lágrimas. _Ella te olvidó. Es por eso que quiere que te quedes. Así no te olvidará._

—Mamá, no llores. —le digo, dando un paso adelante para abrazarla. Se siente tan delgada en mis brazos, más delgada de lo que recuerdo. O tal vez nunca me di cuenta de lo frágil que se ha puesto.

—No eres solo tú, querida, es… —Dirige su mirada lejos de mí, hacia papá. Hay dolor en sus ojos, un dolor que no entiendo. Los otros no pueden soportar verla. Incluso papá mira a sus pies inútiles. Un peso sombrío se asienta en la casa.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando, de lo que están tratando de protegerme.

Mi voz tiembla cuando hablo, haciendo la pregunta de la cual no quiero saber la respuesta.

—¿Dónde está Emmett?

Mamá se desploma en una silla en la mesa de la cocina antes de convulsionar en sollozos. Alec y Jacob no pueden soportar verla y se dan la vuelta. Alice no se mueve, mira al suelo como si quisiera ahogarse en él. Nadie habla, dejando solo el sonido de las lágrimas de mi madre y la dificultad para respirar de mi padre para llenar el agujero que mi hermano una vez ocupó. _Mi hermano, mi hermano más cercano._

Caigo hacia atrás, casi perdiendo el paso en mi angustia, pero Edward me estabiliza. Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho. Quiero a caer, sentir algo duro y real, de ese modo el dolor en mi cabeza no lastimaría tanto. Mi mano se acerca a mi oreja, tanteando las tres piedras que siempre llevo. La tercera, la piedra de Emmett, se siente fría contra mi piel.

—No queríamos decírtelo en una carta. —susurra Alice, recogiendo su férula—. Él murió antes de que llegara la descarga.

La necesidad de electrificar algo, para derramar mi rabia y tristeza en un solo punto de poder, nunca se ha sentido tan fuerte. _Contrólalo_ , me digo. No puedo creer que me preocupé porque Edward quemase la casa; _mi rayo puede destruirla tan fácilmente como el fuego._

Alice lucha contra las lágrimas, obligándose a decir las palabras.

—Trató de huir. Fue ejecutado. Decapitado.

Mis piernas dan pasos tan rápido que incluso Edward no tiene la oportunidad de agarrarme. No puedo oír, no puedo ver, solo puedo _sentir_. Pena, shock, dolor, todo el mundo gira alrededor. El zumbido de bombillas con electricidad me grita tan fuerte que creo que mi cabeza podría dividirse. La nevera crepita en la esquina, es vieja, su batería pulsa como un corazón moribundo. Ellos se burlan de mí, me prueban, tratando de hacerme quebrar. Pero no lo haré. _No lo haré._

—Bella. —Edward respira en mi oreja, con los brazos calientes alrededor, pero bien podría estar hablándome desde el otro lado de un océano—. ¡Bella!

Exhalo un suspiro doloroso, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Mis mejillas se sienten húmedas, aunque no recuerdo haber llorado. Ejecutado. Mi sangre hierve bajo mi piel _. Es una mentira. Él no huyó. Él estaba en la Guardia. Y ellos lo descubrieron. Lo mataron por eso. Lo asesinaron._

Nunca he conocido una ira como esta. No cuando los chicos se fueron, no cuando Jasper vino a mí. Ni siquiera cuando la mano de Alice se rompió.

Un zumbido ensordecedor estalla a través de la casa mientras la nevera, las bombillas, y el cableado en las paredes dan una patada por la alta tensión. Electricidad zumba, haciéndome sentir viva, enfadada y peligrosa. Ahora estoy creando energía, empujando mi propia fuerza a través de la casa como Julian me enseñó.

Edward grita, sacudiéndome, tratando de alcanzarme de alguna manera. Pero no puede. El poder está en mí y no quiero dejarlo ir. Se siente mejor que el dolor.

Vidrio llueve sobre nosotros cuando las bombillas explotan, pareciendo maíz en una sartén. _Pop, pop, pop._ Casi ahoga el grito de mamá.

Alguien me saca de mis pies con áspera fuerza. Sus manos van a mi rostro, sosteniéndome mientras habla. No me consuela, no siento empatía, pero aun así me saca de ello. _Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar._

—¡Bella, cálmate!

Levanto la mirada para ver sus ojos verdes claros y un rostro lleno de preocupación.

— Jasper.

—Sabía que volverías finalmente. —murmura—. Mantente atenta.

Sus manos son ásperas contra mi piel, pero calmantes. Él me trae de vuelta a la realidad, a un mundo en el que mi hermano está muerto. La única bombilla sobreviviente está por encima de nosotros, apenas iluminando la habitación y a mi aturdida familia.

Pero eso no es lo único iluminando la oscuridad.

Chispas púrpuras y blanco bailan alrededor de mis manos, más débiles a cada momento, pero claras como el día. Mi rayo. _No seré capaz de mentir para salir de ésta._

Jasper me coloca en una silla, su rostro una nube de tormenta de confusión. Los otros solo miran, y con una punzada de tristeza, me doy cuenta de que tienen miedo. Pero Jasper no tiene miedo en absoluto, está enfadado.

—¿Qué te hicieron? —dice bruscamente, sus manos a centímetros de las mías. Las chispas se desvanecen por completo, dejando solo la piel y dedos temblorosos.

—No hicieron nada. — _Me gustaría que esto fuera su culpa. Me gustaría poder culpar de esto a alguien más._ Miro por encima de la cabeza de Jasper a los ojos de Edward. Lo entiende, y asiente, comunicándose sin palabras. _No tengo que mentir acerca de esto._

—Esto es lo que soy.

El ceño fruncido de Jasper se profundiza.

—¿Eres una de ellos? —Nunca había escuchado tanta rabia, tanta repugnancia, en una sola frase. Me hace sentir como si estuviera muriendo—. ¿Lo eres?

Mamá se recupera primero y, sin un atisbo de miedo, toma mi mano.

—Bella es mi hija, Jasper. —dice, clavándole una mirada aterradora que no sabía que era capaz de hacer—. Todos sabemos eso.

Mi familia murmura en acuerdo, reuniéndose a mi lado, pero Jasper sigue sin estar convencido. Me mira como si fuera una extraña, como si no nos conociéramos de toda nuestra vida.

—Dame un cuchillo y confirmaré esto ahora. —le digo, mirándolo—. Te mostraré de qué color sangro.

Esto le tranquiliza un poco y se aleja.

—Solo no lo entiendo.

 _Ya somos dos._

—Creo que estoy con Jasper en esto. Sabemos quién eres, Bella, pero… — Alec se detiene, en busca de qué decir. Nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras—. ¿Cómo?

Apenas sé qué decir, pero explico lo que puedo. Una vez más, estoy muy consciente de la presencia de Edward, siempre escuchando, así que dejo fuera a la Guardia y los hallazgos de Julian, para exponer las últimas tres semanas tan claramente como me es posible. Pretender ser Plateada, ser desposada por un príncipe, aprender a controlarme, suena descabellado, pero escuchan atentamente.

—No sabemos cómo ni por qué, solo lo es. —Termino, sosteniendo mi otra mano. No me pierdo el hecho de que Jacob se aleja—. Podríamos nunca saber lo que esto significa.

La mano de mamá aprieta la mía en una muestra de apoyo. El pequeño consuelo hace maravillas. Todavía estoy enfadada, todavía devastadoramente triste, pero la necesidad de destruir algo se desvanece. Estoy ganando de nuevo una cierta apariencia de control, lo suficiente como para mantenerlo a raya.

—Creo que es un milagro. —murmura, forzando una sonrisa por mí—. Siempre hemos querido lo mejor para ti, y ahora, lo estamos consiguiendo. Alec y Jacob están a salvo, Alice no tiene de qué preocuparse, podemos vivir felices, y (sus ojos llorosos encuentran los míos) tú, mi querida, eres alguien especial. ¿Qué más puede pedir una madre?

Ojalá sus palabras fueran ciertas, pero asiento de todos modos, sonriéndole a mi madre y a mi familia. Estoy mejorando en mentir, y parecen creerme. Pero no Jasper. Todavía hierve, tratando de contener otro estallido.

—¿Cómo es él, el príncipe? —pregunta mamá—. ¿Anthony?

 _Terreno peligroso._ Puedo sentir a Edward escuchar, a la espera de oír lo que voy a decir acerca de su hermano menor. _¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Que es amable? ¿Que estoy empezando a gustarle? ¿Que todavía no sé si puedo confiar en él? O peor, ¿que nunca podré confiar en nadie de nuevo?_

—No es lo que esperaba.

Alice nota mi malestar y se vuelve hacia Edward.

—Entonces, ¿quién es él, tu guardaespaldas? —dice, cambiando de tema con un guiño mínimo.

—Lo soy. —dice Edward, respondiendo por mí. Sabe que no quiero mentirle a mi familia, no más de lo necesario—. Y lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos pronto.

Sus palabras son como un cuchillo retorciéndose, pero debo obedecerlas.

—Sí.

Mamá está conmigo, aferrándose a mi mano con tanta fuerza que temo que pueda romperla.

—No vamos a decir nada, por supuesto.

—Ni una sola palabra. —dice papá de acuerdo. Mis hermanos asienten, jurando guardar silencio.

Pero el rostro de Jasper tiene un ceño oscuro. Por alguna razón, se ha puesto muy enfadado y ni para salvar mi vida puedo decir por qué. Pero estoy enfadada también. La muerte de Emmett todavía pesa como una piedra terrible.

—¿Jasper?

—Sí, no voy a hablar. —gruñe. Antes de que pueda detenerlo, se levanta de su silla y se larga en un torbellino que hace girar el aire. La puerta se cierra detrás de él, sacudiendo las paredes. Estoy acostumbrada a las emociones de Jasper, sus raros momentos de desesperación, pero esta rabia es algo nuevo en él. No sé qué hacer con ello.

El toque de mi hermana me trae de vuelta, recordándome que esto es un adiós.

—Este es un regalo. —susurra en mi oído—. No lo desperdicies.

—Vas a volver, ¿no? —dice Alec, y Alice se aleja. Por primera vez desde que se fue a la guerra, veo el miedo en sus ojos—. Eres una princesa ahora, tú haces las reglas.

 _Desearía hacerlas._

Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas. Puedo decir por lo apretado de su boca y la oscuridad en sus ojos cuál debe ser mi respuesta.

—Lo intentaré. —susurro, mi voz quebrada. Una mentira más no puede hacer daño.

Cuando llegamos a la orilla de Los Pilares, el adiós de Alice aún me persigue. No hubo acusación en sus ojos, a pesar de que he tomado todo de ella. Sus últimas palabras se hacen eco en el viento, ahogando todo lo demás. _No lo desperdicies._

—Siento lo de tu hermano. —espeta Edward—. No sabía que él…

— ¿…ya estaba muerto? — _Ejecutado por deserción. Otra mentira._ La rabia se levanta de nuevo, y ni siquiera quiero controlarla. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer al respecto? ¿Qué puedo hacer para vengar a mi hermano, o incluso tratar de salvar a los demás?

 _No lo desperdicies._

—Tengo que hacer una parada más. —Antes de que Edward pueda protestar, pongo mi mejor sonrisa—. No pasará mucho tiempo en absoluto, te lo prometo.

Para mi sorpresa, asiente lentamente en la oscuridad.

 **\- RQ -**

—Un trabajo en el Salón, eso es muy prestigioso. —Will se carcajea mientras tomo asiento dentro de su auto. La vieja vela azul aún arde, echando una luz cambiante que nos rodea. Como sospechaba, Farley es cosa del pasado.

Cuando estoy segura de que la puerta y las ventanas están cerradas, bajo la voz.

—No estoy trabajando allí, Will. Ellos…

Para mi sorpresa, Will agita una mano.

—Ah, ya sé todo eso. ¿Té?

—Uh, no. —Mis palabras tiemblan con shock—. ¿Cómo hiciste…?

—Los monos reales eligieron a una reina la semana pasada, por supuesto que tenían que difundirlo en las ciudades Plateadas. —dice una voz desde detrás de una cortina. La figura sale, revelando no a Farley sino a lo que parece una flaca forma humana. Su cabeza roza el techo, haciéndole caminar torpemente. Su cabello carmesí es largo, igualando el fajín rojo que cubre su cuerpo desde el hombro hasta su cadera. Lleva abrochada la misma insignia de sol que Farley llevaba en su vestido. Y no paso por alto la pistola en su cintura, llena de balas brillantes y un par de pistolas. Es un Guardia Escarlata también.

—Has estado en todas las pantallas Plateadas, lady Titanos. —dice mi título como una maldición—. Tú y esa chica Samos. Dime, ¿es tan desagradable como parece?

—Este es Tristan, uno de los lugartenientes de Farley. —dice Will. Se gira para darle una mirada de reprimenda—. Tristan, sé amable.

—¿Por qué? —me burlo—. Tanya Samos es una imbécil sedienta de sangre.

Sonriendo, Tristan lanza una mirada de suficiencia a Will.

—No todos son monos. —agrego en voz baja, recordando las amables palabras de Anthony el día de hoy.

—¿Te refieres al príncipe al que estás prometida o al que espera en el bosque? —pregunta Will calmadamente, como si estuviera preguntando el precio de la harina.

En marcado contraste, Tristan entra en erupción, saltando de su asiento. Le bloqueo la puerta, mis dos manos extendidas. Afortunadamente me mantengo a raya. Lo último que necesito es electrificar a un miembro de la Guardia Escarlata.

—¿Trajiste a un Plateado aquí? —protesta—. ¿El príncipe? ¿Sabes lo que podríamos hacer si lo trajéramos dentro? ¿Lo que podríamos negociar?

A pesar de que se eleva por encima de mí, no cedo.

—Déjalo en paz.

—Unas semanas en el regazo de los lujos y tu sangre es Plateada como la de ellos. —escupe, mirándome como si quisiera matarme—. ¿Vas a electrocutarme también?

Eso duele, y lo sabe. Dejo caer mis manos, con miedo de que puedan traicionarme.

—No lo estoy protegiendo a él, te estoy protegiendo a ti, estúpido idiota. Edward es un soldado nacido y criado, y él podría quemar todo este pueblo si realmente lo quisiera. —No es que él lo haría. _Espero._

La mano de Tristan se desvía a su arma.

—Me gustaría verlo intentarlo.

Pero Will pone una mano arrugada en su brazo. El toque es suficiente para desinflar al rebelde.

—Es suficiente. —susurra—. ¿A qué has venido aquí, Bella? Jasper está a salvo, y también lo están tus hermanos.

Exhalo, sin dejar de mirar a Tristan. Él acaba de amenazar con secuestrar a Edward y retenerlo por un rescate. Y por alguna razón, la idea de una cosa así me desquicia hasta el núcleo.

—Mi… —Una palabra afuera y ya estoy luchando—. Emmett era parte de la Guardia. —No es una pregunta, sino una verdad. Will baja la mirada, disculpándose, e incluso Tristan baja la cabeza—. Lo mataron por ello. Ellos mataron a mi hermano, y yo tengo que actuar como si no me molestara.

—Estarás muerta si no lo haces.

—Lo sé. Voy a decir lo que quieran, cuando llegue el momento. Pero… —Mi voz se traba un poco, en el borde por esta nueva dirección—. Estoy en el palacio, el centro de su mundo. Soy rápida, silenciosa, y puedo ayudar a la causa.

Tristan toma una respiración entrecortada, irguiéndose en toda su estatura. A pesar de su enojo anterior, ahora hay algo como orgullo brillando en sus ojos.

—Quieres unirte.

—Así es.

Aprieta la mandíbula, su mirada penetrándome.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Esta no es solo mi guerra o la de Farley o la de la Guardia Escarlata, es tuya. Hasta el final. Y no para vengar a tu hermano, sino para vengarnos a todos nosotros. Luchar por los de antes y para salvar a los que aún están por venir.

Su mano nudosa alcanza la mía y, por primera vez, noto un tatuaje en su muñeca: una banda roja. Como las que nos hacen llevar. Solo que ahora él la usa para siempre. Es parte de él, como la sangre en nuestras venas.

—¿Estás con nosotros, Bella Swan? —dice, su mano cerrándose sobre la mía. _Más guerra, más muerte_ , dijo Edward. _Pero hay una posibilidad de que se equivoque. Hay una posibilidad de que podamos cambiarlo._

Mis dedos se tensan, aferrándose a Will. Puedo sentir el peso de mi acción, la importancia detrás de ello.

—Estoy con ustedes.

—Nos levantaremos. —exhala, al unísono con Tristan. Recuerdo las palabras y las digo con ellos—. Rojos como el amanecer.

A la luz de las velas parpadeantes, nuestras sombras parecen monstruos en las paredes.

Cuando me uno de vuelta a Edward en el borde de la ciudad, me siento más ligera de alguna manera, envalentonada por mi decisión y la perspectiva de lo que está por venir. Edward camina a mi lado, mirándome de vez en cuando, pero no dice nada. Donde yo arremeto y grito y fuerzo una respuesta de alguien, Edward es todo lo contrario. Tal vez es una táctica militar que aprendió en uno de sus libros: _que el enemigo venga a ti._

 _Porque eso es lo que soy ahora. Su enemiga._

Me deja perpleja, al igual que su hermano. Los dos son amables, a pesar de que saben que soy una Roja, a pesar de que ni siquiera deberían verme en absoluto. Pero Edward me llevó a casa, y Anthony fue bueno conmigo, ansioso de ayudar. _Son chicos extraños._

Cuando entramos en el bosque de nuevo, la actitud de Edward cambia, endureciéndose a algo serio.

—Voy a tener que hablar con la reina para cambiar tu horario.

—¿Por qué?

—Casi explotaste allí. —dice suavemente—. Vas a tener que ir a los entrenamientos con nosotros, asegurarte de que algo así no vuelva a ocurrir.

 _Julian me está entrenando._ Pero incluso la pequeña voz en mi cabeza sabe que Julian no es sustituto para lo que Edward, Anthony y Tanya saben. Si aprendiera la mitad de lo que ellos saben, ¿quién sabe qué tipo de ayuda podría ser a la Guardia? ¿A la memoria de Emmett?

—Bueno, si me saca del Protocolo, no voy a decir que no.

De pronto, Edward salta de su ciclo. Tiene las manos en llamas y una luz igualmente ardiente quema en sus ojos.

—Alguien nos mira.

No me molesto en interrogarlo. El sentido de soldado de Edward es fuerte, ¿pero qué podría amenazarlo aquí? ¿Qué podría temer en los bosques de una durmiente, pobre aldea? _Una aldea que trata con rebeldes_ , me recuerdo.

Pero en lugar de Farley o revolucionarios armados, Jasper sale de entre las hojas. Olvidé lo astuto que es, la facilidad con que puede moverse a través de la oscuridad.

Las manos de Edward se apagan con una nube de humo.

—Oh, tú.

Jasper aparta sus ojos de mí, mirando a Edward. Inclina la cabeza en una reverencia condescendiente.

—Disculpe, su alteza.

En lugar de tratar de negarlo, Edward se pone un poco más erguido, luciendo como el rey que ha nacido para ser. Él no contesta y se limita a continuar liberando a su ciclo de las hojas. Pero siento sus ojos en mí, observando cada segundo de lo que pasa entre Jasper y yo.

—¿Realmente harás esto? —dice, luciendo como un animal herido—. ¿Realmente te irás? ¿Para ser una de ellos?

Las palabras duelen más que una bofetada. Esto no es una opción, quiero decirle.

—Ya viste lo que pasó ahí, lo que puedo hacer. Ellos pueden ayudarme. —Hasta yo estoy sorprendida de lo fácil que sale la mentira. Un día podría incluso ser capaz de mentirme a mí misma, engañar a mi mente para que piense que soy feliz—. Estoy donde se supone que debo estar.

Niega, una mano agarrando mi brazo como si pudiera tirarme de vuelta al pasado, donde nuestras preocupaciones eran simples.

—Se supone que debes estar aquí.

—Bella. — Edward espera pacientemente, apoyándose en el asiento de su ciclo, pero su voz es firme, una advertencia.

—Me tengo que ir. —Trato de empujar lejos a Jasper, dejarlo atrás, pero no me suelta. Siempre ha sido más fuerte que yo. Y por mucho que quiera dejarle aferrarse a mí, simplemente no puede ser.

—Bella, por favor…

Una ola de calor pulsa contra nosotros, como un rayo fuerte de luz solar.

—Déjala ir. —retumba Edward, de pie junto a mí. El calor sale de él, casi rizando el aire. La calma que lucha por mantener adelgaza, amenazando con deshacerse.

Jasper se burla en su cara, buscando una pelea. Pero es como yo; somos ladrones, somos ratas. Sabemos cuándo luchar y cuándo correr. A regañadientes, se retira, dejando que sus dedos se arrastren a lo largo de mi brazo. Esta podría ser la última vez que nos veamos.

El aire se enfría, pero Edward no retrocede. Estoy comprometida con su hermano, él tiene que ser protector conmigo.

—Negociaste por mí también, para salvarme del reclutamiento. —dice Jasper en voz baja, finalmente entendiendo el precio que he pagado—. Tienes la mala costumbre de intentar salvarme.

Apenas puedo asentir, y tengo que poner el casco en mi cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos. Aturdida, sigo a Edward a su ciclo y me deslizo en el asiento detrás de él.

Jasper retrocede, estremeciéndose cuando la ciclo acelera. Entonces me sonríe, sus rasgos encrespándose en una expresión que utiliza para hacerme querer darle un puñetazo.

—Le diré a Farley que le mandas saludos.

La ciclo gruñe como una bestia, arrancándome de Jasper y Los Pilares y mi antigua vida. Temor se riza a través de mí como un veneno, hasta que tengo miedo de pies a cabeza. Pero no por mí. Ya no. Tengo miedo por Jasper, por la idiotez que va a hacer.

Él va a encontrar a Farley. _Y va a unirse a ella._


End file.
